Mine
by 1918Edwardlover
Summary: The year is 3060, vampires and humans live along side one another, whenever a vampire baby is born they must have a human carer, the only problem is that Esme and Carlisle haven't found one for their newest son will they find one in time or will their son have to be killed. Possessive Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this any comment is welcome :D just a random idea that I had which I hope you guys like. **

**~#~#~#~#~**

**CarlislePOV**

Humans and vampires now live side by side, we as vampires do not have to hide in the shadows. The Volturi have taken over as the royal family, ever since Queen Elizabeth and the rest of her line died out, the year is now 3060. One of the laws that the Volturi had put into place is that whenever a vampire baby is born that they must have a human carer to look after them. The problem is that ever since we found that my wife Esme is pregnant with our third child, we had decided that we would start looking for a carer it was because it had taken us so long to find one for Alice and one for her twin brother Emmett. We hoped that it would give us more time to find one before our son's birth.

However it wasn't working out very well, it had gotten to the point that we would hold events were all the female humans that lived in the nearby town would attend and Esme would have to meet every single one of them. The reason for this was because the baby had to choice their carer.

The reason for this was because a bond would form between the baby and the carer and the only reason for that is because the baby would have found their soul mate. As of yet this had happened every time, because that is exactly what had happened with me and my wife. As the months went on our baby seemed to very picky because no matter who we met or whether they met all of the recommendations that we had decided on, the baby didn't like any of them.

We only had a few days left and both my wife and I were really worried, because we knew that if a Carer was not found in time that our son would be killed and it is the last thing that I ever want to happen because I know that it would kill Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs with me. I would like to say thank you to ****LivinginaFairytale2t11, dezycorona02, AlwaysAngel and Mireads you guys are seriously amazing I love you so much :D**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**~#~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

Ever since the vampires came out of the shadows, everything had definitely changed however there was less war. There were still people that didn't like the change and would try to go against what the Volturi had put into place. However they were always dealt with quickly and in such a way that no one would ever dare to anger the Volturi. I am one of the many female humans, even though you do get males as well, it depends on the gender of the vampire baby, ever since the change you will normally find that a human will mate with a vampire, rather than it being two humans.

My parents however had been one of the human mating with another human, it was something that was extremely rare, which is why I have so many brothers and sisters.

So far two of my sisters and one of my brothers had been mated with a vampire baby, the thing that upset me the most was that they had all been very young they had only been about 13 or 14, and I am now 18 and the longer that time was going on the more that I worried that I wasn't meant to have a soul mate. My mother would say that my soul mate just wasn't born yet, that there is still time.

I just hope that she is right; then again my mother has never been wrong before.

The thing about vampire babies is that they age quicker than human babies, meaning that within about 2 months they are about the size of a two year old, and when they get to about 20 years old they stop aging altogether. I know what you are thinking, you have already starting to work out how old that would make me, I'd stop right now because you are wasting your time, when the baby choices their carer, the human stops aging instantly, this happens because it is very important that nothing ever happens to the carer, otherwise it would mean that the baby would start to die. This is because the carer becomes the baby's life line and if they were lost them they wouldn't be able to survive.

I had just received an email to say that another vampire baby was due to be born in a few days and that its carer had still not been found, i found it odd because usually they had been located within a few months of the mother finding out she was pregnant. The email said;

_Mr Carlisle and Esme Cullen are looking for a Carer that will be able to live in their home and will be able to meet the needs of their son. If you would like to apply for this position please email Mr Carlisle Cullen at CCullen .uk, before the 5__th__ June 3060, to book an interview to see whether you are compatible for the role. _

_Kind regards_

_The Cullen family_

That means that I have got two days, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to apply for the role, it was better than sitting at home hoping for something to happen. I knew that my mum would encourage me to take a chance and at least if I got rejected for the position I gave it a shot with that I sent a quick reply to Carlisle Cullen and then new that I would have to wait for his reply. I hoped that he would respond soon because it would take me a good few hours to fly over to England for the interview.

I left my email open, mostly because I knew that I would be checking it every 5 seconds anyway, I went and found my Mother I wanted to let her know where I would be so that she wouldn't worry.

When I told my Mum she couldn't be happier for me, "Bella I have a good feeling about this, it could happen this time"

The problem was that she had said that about every interview that I had gone to and so far nothing had happened. I just needed to keep faith and hope that this was my time, where I would finally be fulfilling my destiny; I was now just waiting on the reply from Carlisle.

I was reading my favourite book withering heights when my baby Sister Angela came running into the living room "Bella, you've got an email" I kissed her on the head "Thank you sweetie"

"Bella what's the email for?" she asked, that is the thing about young children they love to ask so many questions, "I may be getting a job real soon, at least I hope so"

"Bella you will because you are a smart, pretty girl everyone loves you Bella"

I picked her up in my arms "Wanna come see whether I've got an interview" I asked her, she couldn't keep the smile off her face "Yeah...please"

I was trying to stop myself from shaking I wasn't sure why I was so worried, it would be unlikely that Carlisle would say no to an interview especially because he only has a few more days to find a carer for his son. Once i finally got upstairs to my room, i sat at the desk chair holding Angela close to me "Here goes nothing"

With that i clicked on the email

_Thank you for your responce to the ad Miss Isabella Swan, _

_We would love to meet you in person as your CV matches our requirements and feel that you could be the person that we are looking for. We would like to have an interview with yourself at 11oclock on the 5__th__ June; we hope that this time is convenient for you. We have already made the necessary arrangements so you do not have to worry about travel costs_

_Hope to see you soon _

_The Cullen Family. _

I know understood why no map had been attached because they had already organised all the transport meaning that I would be taken directly to their house. I decided that with the day or so that I had before the interview that I would get something for the baby, the problem was I couldn't decide what. I would just have to hope that Mothercare world would be able to give me some inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. I would like to say a big thank you to ****melissamary55, may of rose, Carlaisabel, lexiwhitlock302, MissBaker9065 and to everyone that has story alerted or favourited my story you guys are truly amazing. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

**~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

After two hours of looking round all of Mothercare world I decided that I would buy a blue teddy and an all in one that the baby would be able to sleep in. I hoped that the baby would like it, then again that was if the baby even chose me. I wasn't sure why I felt that this time was going to be any different from the last ones. I just had a positive vibe about it. I got home and made sure that I packed all of my belongings, well of the little that I had. I knew that if the interview went well that I wouldn't be coming home, so I had to say goodbye to my family, I couldn't help the fact that I was crying and Angela kept saying that she didn't want me to go, however I knew that once she was old enough that she would understand why I had to do this.

I heard the car honk outside and I knew that it was time for me to leave, I was carrying my bags out towards the car, when the driver came towards me and took them from me "You don't have to do that I carry them" I said. However the driver took them from me anyway. "Orders from the Cullen family, to make sure that you are as comfortable as possible"

I knew that I would not be able to change the drivers mind so I decided that I would get into the car instead, it was only in that moment that I realised that it was a limo, I had only ever seen them in the movies, my family had never really had enough money to indulge in such luxuries, and I couldn't help the girly squeal that escaped my lips. I got inside and could not believe my eyes there was a flat screen television, and a fridge and more seats than I could count. By looking at the quality of the things that surrounded me I looked down at what I was wearing and worried that I was underdressed. Then again this was the best looking thing that I owned.

Once we arrived at the airport, the driver had helped me out of the car, while following him I realised that we were not using a normal aeroplane, it was a private jet. How much money has this family got, to be able to afford their own jet. I was then handed over to the flight crew; they gave me anything that I asked for even though I didn't ask for much only one drink. I knew that the flight was going to be a few hours so I decided that I might as well get a few hours sleep before we land. What felt like only 5 minutes I was soon be shaken awake. "Miss Swan we are about to land"

"Thank you" was my simple reply I knew that I would need to sort my hair out before I have the interview with the Cullen's I wanted to make sure that I looked presentable, even though I knew that the one person that would decide whether I would get the job wouldn't even be able to see me.

I was lead into another limo once I got off the flight; I used the mirror inside the car to sort out my hair, however no matter what I seemed to do it still had a wave in it. I knew that no matter what I do it was not going to make any difference so I decided to just leave it. Once the Cullen house finally came into view I could not hold back the gasp that fell from my lips. "It's so beautiful" I whispered, the driver must have heard because I heard a slight laugh from the front. "Miss Swan we have arrived"

He opened the door for me and made sure that i got out of the car within injuring myself, I was walked up to the house by one of the security guards and before I could even ring the door bell it was opened by a man of about 20, however by the way that he was dressed I could tell that he was the father, which meant that he must be Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello Isabella we have been expecting you please come in my name is Carlisle Cullen" he said.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Cullen" I replied.

"Please Isabella call me Carlisle"

He lead me to a waiting area where I could see that there were about 5 other girls sitting and waiting to be interview, I knew that today was the day that the baby would be due. I did wonder how they would interview us would we be asked questions; have to take part in a quiz. However I didn't get much time to think about it before a women walked into the room, you could see that she was close to giving birth and by the way that Carlisle was interacting with her meant that this must be Esme Cullen.

"Right now that my wife is here can Jess..." before Carlisle had a chance to finish Esme had gone into labour. "Carlisle he can't come now we haven't found his carer I won't lose him"

"My love we haven't got a choice he wants to come now and you can't stop him; we just have to hope that one of these lovely ladies is his mate."

Some of the staff within the house were running around getting whatever it was that Esme needed, the other 4 girls were just standing around not really knowing what to do, but because of being the oldest daughter in my family I had helped my mother give birth many times.

"Esme is there anything that I can help with?" I asked. I could see that she was in a lot of pain, "I think that you would be more comfortable if you laid down" I helped Esme over to one of the sofa's I wondered why she was not being take to the hospital, however decided that this was not the best time to ask those sorts of questions. When I had put Esme's arm around me she looked over at me and said "You are the one"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about, it was only after she said it again that I realised what she meant. The baby must have kicked meaning that it had chosen me, of all the girls that had attended this interview he had chosen me. The other girls were dismissed shortly after because they knew that the baby would be likely to attack them because he would be very hungry. I wasn't worried at all because the baby knew not to attack its mate.

Carlisle had gone into doctor mode and was trying to make sure that his mate was comfortable before starting to help his son. Once he had made sure that Esme was comfortable, he finally looked at how dilated his wife was, he knew that his son would soon be born. Once she had reached the 10 centimetres he asked her to push, I held Esme's hand and told her that she was doing well. It took a few tries but soon Carlisle said that he could see his son's head.

I knew that Esme was starting to get tired but she couldn't stop now, "Esme my love one more big push for me"

It took everything in her but she was able to push her son enough that Carlisle was able to help him the rest of the way. Within seconds you could hear their son's cries; Carlisle cut his umbilical cord and cleaned off the blood. He was handed to Esme, however he would not stop crying, when his eyes rested on me he held his arms out towards me. I wasn't sure whether it was my place to take him, when I didn't move towards him to hold him. He started violently moving against his mother's arms, once she loosened her arms; he crawled away from her and climbed off her bed. He crawled towards my legs and sat in front of me holding his arms out to me again.

"Isabella you can hold him, it's ok, it's normal for the baby to want to be with their carer" Esme said.

With that I bent down and picked him up into my arms, and he stopped crying and cuddled close to me. I moved over towards my bag keeping him in my arms, I unzipped one of the pockets so that I would be able to get his presents out. He must have seen what I was doing because you could see the look of excitement on his face.

I showed him the teddy and he pulled it close to him and hugged it while still keeping one of his arms around me. I put him down on one of the chairs so that I would be able to dress him in the all in one suit. I only moved away from him slightly and he started to cry again. "Shhhhh...its ok I'm not going anywhere"

As soon as I was back by his side again he stopped crying and I finished dressing him, he seemed to like what I had brought him, I picked him back up in my arms and held him close. "Have you decided what you want to name him" I asked.

"We were thinking about Edward"

I heard him purr "I think he likes it" I replied.

One of Carlisle's servants had come into the huge living room "Miss Swan your room has been prepared for you, and your clothes have been put away"

"Ermm thank you"

I gave Edward to his mother and followed the servant up the stairs, once I saw the bedroom that I would be sleeping in I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. There was a huge queen size bed in the middle of the room. The room had been painted a little blue and there was a huge window that overlooked the ocean.

I heard a lot of crashing coming from downstairs and that Carlisle was yelling "Edward stop that right now...she will be back in a moment"

However by the sounds of it Edward wasn't listening to him, that's when I felt something touching my leg and heard a slight growl, the servants left the room quickly. Once I looked down I could see that Edward was looking up at me i picked him up in my arms and said. "Edward you need to calm down ok, you can't just go around destroying things"

By the way that he was looking at me it was almost like he understood what I was saying. "Edward are you hungry" he nodded his head, however he kept looking at my breasts, I found it strange because Vampire's like blood not breast milk. However before I really had any time to think Edward had ripped my dress and he had bit my left breast. He must have only got a slight taste of my blood before Carlisle had pulled him my arms.

I had a feeling that, that didn't normally happen. Carlisle was definitely furious and was trying to control his son. "Edward you know that you should be drinking from your mate, you could have killed her"

Edward wouldn't break eye contact with me "Mine" at first I thought that Carlisle had said it, it was only when I looked back at Edward did I realise that he had said his first word. By the look on Carlisle face it wasn't good because he looked worried, which wasn't helping my emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me. I would like to give a huge hug to IceCreamLovers23, Electro hipster, melissamary55, dezycorona02, Mireads, acw1, LivinginaFairytale2t11, mrt123, Carlaisabel, Mypenname, Vane3131, sujari6, lexiwhitlock302. **

**Anyway on with the story**

**~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

Edward must have been able to sense my worry because he was fighting against Carlisle. "Carlisle what is happening?" I asked.

"Bella he just claimed you as his, usually that happens later once your bond is stronger, i don't understand why Edward is so possessive of you" I could see that Carlisle was having trouble holding on to him. "What is likely to happen?" I asked.

"At the most he will want to be with you all the time and he will get really jealous of you being round other males, like he is now"

"Could he hurt me?" I asked.

"Never, he knows not to hurt you that you mean a lot to him"

"But he's so young" I replied.

"It's within our genetics, Bella we are born with the basic knowledge of how to feed and who our mate is it means that we can survive, i just have never seen a vampire so possessive so quickly" he replied.

"How can I help him?" I asked.

"Don't leave him alone because he will destroy everything to find you" Edward bit Carlisle's arm and he dropped him, I went to move so that I would catch him before he hit the floor but he was already in my arms "Mine" he said again. I wasn't sure what i was meant to say back to that so I just kissed the top of his head. Carlisle went to move towards me so that he could check where Edward had bit me, but Edward started growling at him. "Son I want to check it's not infected" the problem was that the closer that Carlisle got to me the more aggressive Edward became.

"Carlisle maybe you can check it later" I said.

"Bella he is not going to leave your side"

"Carlisle is going to sleep at some point"

"Bella he will want to be with you every moment of the day, you won't ever be able to have a few minutes to yourself, and even if he falls to sleep he will know if you move from under his touch.

"Carlisle he can't be that bad"

"Bella he is already showing signs of what a teenager vampire usually feels and he is only an hour old. He will only get worse as time goes on, which means that you are not going to be able to leave him, which also means that you are going to have to go to school with him when he starts because he will not go willingly without you."

I thought that Carlisle was joking till I saw the look in his eyes, he was really worried about the feelings that his son already had for me. I felt Edward moving against me he didn't like the fact that my attention was on his dad, I looked down at him and saw that he was still holding the teddy that I gave him. His little eyes were dropping so I decided that I should put him in his cot.

I laid him down and covered him over; however before I could stand up properly he was already back in my arms.

"See what I mean now" Carlisle replied.

"How am I meant to get changed or have a bath, there is no way that I can be naked in front of him it's too weird."

"Well Bella you are going to have deal with it because even a door is not going to keep him out, and if you try and stop him he will just break down doors or hurt the people around him till you come back to him" By what I had just witnessed I knew that Carlisle was right, I just had to hope that with time he would start to calm down because otherwise I knew that it would confine me to the house, and there is no way that I am going to let that happen.

I could finally hear Edward breathing lightly he had finally fallen asleep, that's the thing about baby vampires they are able to sleep up till their bodies stop growing, I wondered whether I would be able to put him down while I got changed for bed, however a few seconds later he was back in my arms.

"Sweetheart I need to get changed?" I said. I could see that he was really trying to concentrate on what I was saying but the way that his eyes were watching me "Mine" was his only reply.

Carlisle told me goodnight and left and I could see that Edward was slowly starting to relax; I decided that I would put Edward into a car seat so that he would be able to see me. I hoped that it would allow me to be able to get changed before he would want to be back in my arms. He let me put him in it and watched me closer while I was getting changed, it was definitely weird because I knew how young he was, however I knew that there was no way to stop him. Once I had straightened out my top I walked back over to him and he was already pulling at the straps trying to loosen them. "Edward honey let me do it" he stopped and looked up at me. I unbuckled the straps and pulled him out carefully holding him close "You've been a very good boy sitting in the car seat" I kissed his head and felt him smile against me.

I went back into my room and pulled the cot closer to my bed, i hoped that if he could see me that he would stay in his own bed. I laid him down and made sure that he was warm enough. I had managed to get into my own bed and pulled the covers round me, I thought that I would be able to spend the nights in bed alone. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a rip, I tried looking round but it was too dark. I switched the bedside light on and saw that Edward had got out of the cot and had crawled into my bed; he had ripped through the duvet to be able to get close to me. I could see that he had fallen back to sleep, his little hands were holding me so tightly it was almost like he thought I was going to disappear. I kissed his head and closed my eyes once again, at least for now he was going to let me sleep.

I opened my eyes so slowly, hoping that the curtains were closed because I knew that the light was going to be bright on my eyes otherwise. Thankfully though some had made sure that they were closed properly, I felt that Edward had started to move against me, meaning that he was waking up as well. I stretched as much as I could while still keeping him in my arms, the movements made him giggle, which caused me to smile. I don't know what it is about his laugh that I love it just has this strange effect over me, it's almost like he can affect the way that I am feeling.

I could hear that there was movement downstairs; however everyone seemed to be giving us some space. "Edward would you like to have a bath?" I asked. It was only after that I wondered whether he would even understand what I was saying, but he nodded his head, so I carried him over to bath. I started the bath off and was getting the necessary cleaning supplies; I carried him over to the wardrobe so that he would be able to choice what he wanted to wear. He didn't look overly interested so I just picked out a pair of jeans and a jumper. He seemed happy with my choices. Going back into the bathroom I could see that the bath was almost ready, I knew that I would need to check that the bath wasn't too hot because I didn't want him to get burned.

I moved him to my other side and moved my hand down to the water, but Edward started to copy me. "Sweetheart, no you could hurt yourself"

It didn't seem to stop him through because he continued to move his hand down to the water. "Edward no" I pulled him away from the water, and could see that he didn't understand what was wrong. "The water's might be too hot; I need to test it sweetheart"

I put him in his car seat and walked back over to the water to test it, it was a little too hot so I made sure that I put some more cold water into it. I could feel that Edward was watching me the whole time that I was away from him. I could see that his face lit up when I walked back over to him. "Is my little man ready for his first bath?" I asked. He was nodding his head and let me take his clothes off, I lowered him down into the bath gently, and he was swinging his legs with excitement. I couldn't help the fact that I was laughing when he started splashing in the water. He must have liked the noise because he kept doing it and he would smile whenever he would hear me laugh.

I heard that someone had entered our bedroom, they called my name it was only then that I realised that it was Esme. "Bella I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have some visitors coming to house tomorrow the Denali family want to meet Edward"

I heard Edward growl behind me, "Edward you have nothing to worry about they know that Bella is yours" she replied. It seemed to calm him that no one was going to change him, not that he would really be able to do much he is so small. I made sure that Edward was wrapped in his towel when I picked him up in my arms; he wrapped his little hands around my neck and held me close. "I see that you two are getting on well" Esme commented. I felt really bad for her because she wasn't getting the chance to bond with her son like any normal family. However she knew that this was normal and that maybe with time once Edward felt comfortable he would be able to spend time with his family.

Esme was called away after a little while; I think that her and Alice were deciding what they wanted to do to the house for the arrival of the Denali's.

I laid Edward on the bed while I went and grabbed I rushed to get them because I knew that Edward would start fussing because he wouldn't be able to see me. I was back by his side just as huge tears started falling down his face. "Shhhh...its ok I'm here, I'm not going anywhere I promise" he soon calmed down and let me put his trousers on but he would kick his legs every so often so it did make the task quite difficult. Once he was finally dressed I carried him downstairs to find that everyone was sitting looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have just been told that Tanya is coming along with the Denali's" I didn't really see what the problem was it just meant that there would be one more person that we would have to house, and by looking at the size of the house I knew that this was not going to be a problem.

"I don't see what the problem is" I replied.

I felt that Edward was moving against me trying to get as close to me as possible, "she has always had an obsession with the Cullen men, she always seems to think that she is meant to be a part of this family." Esme answered. I still didn't really see what the problem was all the males were mated; there was no way that Tanya was going to be able to change that. "Bella she will try anything because she thinks it's her destiny to be a Cullen" she added.

"Doesn't she know that Edward has claimed me as his, no one will ever be able to change his mind" I replied.

"That's the thing Bella, Tanya will stop at nothing, I just want to prepare you because she will do and say anything to try and put doubts in your head, but I know that my son will not let her get away with any of them"

"Esme what can your son possibly do to Tanya he is only a few hours old, the worst he could do is hold onto her leg"

"Bella what you must understand as that when a vampire's mate is threatened no matter how young they are they are able to protect them, meaning that Edward will be able to take on Tanya easily if he feels that she is not being nice to you or is making you doubt your feelings for him."

"This is definitely a lot to take in" I replied.

"Don't worry Bella with time you will understand it all, everything happens for a reason." She replied.

I sat with Edward in my arms just wondering what would happen over the next few days; I hoped that Tanya was not going to push Edward too much because I really didn't want to see the things that he is capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me :D really love the fact that you guys love this story and thank you so much to ****melissamary55, Xoxo, MariaLorenzen, winstonwolfe, Midnight Angels Say GoodNight, singingcaro, forbbidenfruite, Wolves will run, lozzy035, acw1, darkangelvamp, tiffyboocullenjonas, lunjul, Carlaisabel you guys are really amazing and your reviews have kept me going, if at any point you get confused with the story please let me know so that I can make the necessary changes :D**

**Anyway on with the story**

**~#~#~#~#**

**EPOV**

Ever since I sensed her I refuse to me away from her arms, when she puts me down and I can no longer see her I start to panic. Is she going to leave me? Will I ever see her again? I know that it seems silly, mostly because I am a baby, but it's true my feelings for her are so strong. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, she reminds me of a Angel, with her long brunette hair and her brown eyes that I can just get lost in. She gave me a teddy, that I refuse to let go of I have taken it wherever I go.

I hope that with time my love will feel similar feelings to me, but I know at least for the moment that she needs time to develop hers. I could help myself that first night I wanted to claim her, make her mine.

So I acted on instinct within seconds my Father had pulled me away from her, did he think that I would hurt her. I would never be able to do that she means so much to me I just wanted to make sure that every male that would come into contact with her would know that she belongs to me, that no one else would be able to have her. That night when she had put me in my cot and gone over to her bed, even though I knew that she was in the same room I didn't like the fact that I didn't have contact with her. So I climbed out of my bed and climbed into hers, when she noticed that I was there she didn't move me she just cuddled me close. I know that she likes our connection I can tell by the way that she smiles whenever I do something that makes her laugh.

When my Mother had told us that the Denali's were coming to the house I growled, I would not have anyone near my Bella. It was hard enough for me to have my family around her, let alone complete strangers. By what my mother had been thinking there would be problems with a Tanya whoever she was.

I was going to make sure that I kept Bella as far away as possible from her; I would not have Tanya saying nasty things to my Bella. The sparks that flew between Bella and I, it showed that we were meant to be together, that we actually do have a connection. As yet I refused to have anyone touch me other than Bella, even though my Dad had tried to control me after I had claimed Bella, that didn't last long because I bit him, I would not let anyone keep me from my love. I could tell that Bella was worried about this Tanya character so I tried to touch as much of her as I possible could. I didn't want her to worry because I would make sure that I protected her, even was keeping a good enough distance that I wasn't viewing them as a threat. I just had to hope that the Denali's would be just as understanding otherwise there was going to be some casualties.

I could see that the rest of my family was very busy, but I made sure that Bella was always by my side. I refused to have her out of my sight and I think even my family knew that. I would have to start preparing myself for when the Denali's arrived, I had a feeling that Tanya would try and cause problems for Bella and I, which was why I was going to make sure that she wouldn't go anywhere near her. I hoped that my family would warn her that I am very protective of her; then again it would be more fun for me to attack her. I wanted to prove to Bella that I would be able to protect her no matter what; I just had to hope that Bella would let me show her. Bella had tried to put me into the cot again, but I was already back in her arms as she had sat down on her bed. I heard her laugh "You really like being with me don't you" she said. I couldn't help that her voice made me smile, I wrapped my arms tighter around her "Mine" I whispered in her ears.

"Yours forever" it was the first time that she had ever responded to it and it caused a strange reaction in me. I had never felt anything so strong before, and I couldn't help the purr that fell from my lips, at first it scared me, but it wasn't till I felt Bella pull me closer that I realised that she liked the sound, which only seemed to make me purr more.

She moved the duvet and pulled us both underneath it; she made sure that she kept me close to her before I heard that she had fallen asleep. I could feel that my eyes were getting heavy, but I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at her, she just looked so peaceful. I moved one of my hands up to her face and she moved her face towards me, "My Edward". At first I wasn't sure whether I had heard her right, but it wasn't till she said it again that I knew for sure. I felt a change in my emotions they were going crazy, and I really couldn't understand why. It was almost like Bella could sense the change in my emotions she pulled me so close to her so that my head was close to her neck. It was only then that I realised what she was unconsciously trying to get me to do.

I tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let me go I could feel that she was stirring. "Edward your hungry"

"No, Mine"

As of yet I hadn't be able to grasp saying many words I had only managed Yes, No and Mine so far. Everyone had been trying to work out what I was saying, but it seemed like only Bella had that amazing talent. "Edward you are hungry, that's why your emotions keep spiking we need to get you some blood"

"No"

I tried to wrap her arms around me and close my eyes, I hoped that I would go back to sleep, but after five minutes of still fighting with my emotions I knew that Bella was right. She picked me up in her arms and carried me down stairs, I wasn't sure how she knew where the blood was, Carlisle must have told her. She took me down to the kitchen and she got me a bottle of blood from the kitchen. She put it in the microwave for a few minutes, so that it would be warm enough for me. Once it finished she tested the warmth on her wrist, I knew that she wouldn't taste it because it would taste horrible to her. It was just the fact that I loved how much she cared for me, that she would worry that I would get hurt, even though my skin was so tough that a bullet would just bounce off of it. She brought the bottle up to my lips and I greedily started gulping it up, I could see that Bella was smiling watching me feed. My eyes were locked with hers and I refused to let her go, it was the amount of electricity that was passing between us it was almost like I couldn't get enough of her. It was also how I knew that Bella and I were meant to be together, and by the looks of it she at least cared for me.

Once I had finished the bottle Bella put it on the side and put me over her shoulder so that I would burp. Once she had cradled me in her arms again "Have you had enough Edward?" she asked me. I knew that at least for now I had, had enough and just wanted to be with her again.

"Are you tired" she asked it wasn't till that moment that I realised just how tired I really was, my eyes were starting to fall but I was trying to fight it. I could hear that Bella was laughing "Edward if you're tired go to sleep I've got you"

**BPOV**

Knowing that the Denali's were coming worried me because I had a feeling that Edward was going to react badly to having strangers around me. I hoped that I would be able to make this as easy as possible on him, but it was still going to be really difficult. I had tried putting Edward in his own bed again, I had been trying every night and so far it hadn't worked. However I didn't want to give up hope; however like every night so far he was back in my arms within seconds. I couldn't stop myself from laughing "You really like being with me don't you" I said. I wasn't sure what came over him but he tightened his arms around me and whispered "Mine" in my ear. I don't know what caused me to answer him, or whether my feelings for him where really developing whatever the reason I replied, "Yours forever" I must have shocked him because I could feel that there was a change in him, a purr fell from his lips, I could tell that he didn't understand what the noise was at first, but I just pulled him so close to me the purr caused my emotions for him to become so strong. My reaction caused him to continue to purr, which only made me smile more. I could tell that Edward was getting tired so I pulled us both under the duvet and made sure that he was warm enough.

I kept my arms wrapped around him because I couldn't bring myself to be away from him. I fell asleep so quickly, my dreams had been filled with Edward recently it was weird because he was never the little boy that I saw on a daily basis, it was almost like my mind knew what Edward would be likely to look like in the future. I had dreamt of what our kids would look like and just seeing Edward and I together.

I felt that Edward's emotions were going crazy and it was almost like my body knew what it needed to do, even though I could tell that I was sleeping deeply. However I could also feel that Edward was hungry and because he kept resisting drinking from me I knew that I would need to get him a bottle of blood from the fridge. "Edward your hungry" I said groggily, I felt that Edward was still trying to move away from me. "No mine" he replied. Edward hadn't really be able to say much I knew that with time he would soon learn to say a lot more, I had been reading to him and hoped that he would soon start to learn to say words.

"Edward you are hungry, that's why your emotions keep spiking we need to get you some blood"

"No"

I could see that he was trying to fight me because he was wrapping his arms around me and was trying to get himself to fall asleep. After 5 minutes I knew that he was not going to go back to sleep, I picked him up in my arms and carried him carefully down the stairs, Carlisle had let me know where he was keeping the donated blood because he knew that Edward would be likely to get hungry. I picked up a bottle of blood from the fridge and heated it up because I knew that Edward wasn't going to drink it cold, it always tasted better when it was warm. I made sure that I tested how warm it was before I letting him drink it, I didn't want him to get hurt. Whenever I was with him I just wanted to wrap him in a bubble, so that no one would be to get near him. By the way that he was drinking the bottle I knew that he had been really hungry, I enjoyed watching him eat and the fact that he wouldn't take his eyes off of me. It made the electricity between us grow to the point that I thought it was going to cause me to burst.

Once he finished I moved the bottle to the side and made sure that I burped him because I knew that it could get uncomfortable for babies. Once I heard that he had burped I cradled him back in my arms "Have you had enough Edward?"I asked, I wanted to make sure that he had eaten enough I didn't want him to be in pain. "Are you tired" I asked, I could see that he was trying to fight sleep and because I had mentioned it I could see that he was trying to keep his eyes open. I laughed because I could tell that he really wanted to go to sleep "Edward if you're tired go to sleep I've got you" I carried him back upstairs and just laid on the bed holding him, I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but I knew that Edward needed to rest. I wrapped a blanket around him and he cuddled up to me. I lay with my favourite book open, but I kept getting distracted because I could hear the steady breathing of Edward, I could see that he was dreaming by the way that his eyes were flickering. It made me wonder what he dreamed about of a night I knew that it wasn't a nightmare because he looked so relaxed, but I felt that his little hands would hold onto me so tight, however he must have being holding my nightdress too tight because I heard it start to rip.

I tried to move slightly so that I would be able to go and change, but he only held on tighter. "Mine" he whispered.

I didn't want to wake him but my dress had already rip most of the way down, I tried to pick him up hoping that he would not wake up. I put him in the car seat, his eyes were still shut tight, I walked over to the wardrobe to find something else to wear, once I had changed I could see that Edward was throwing his arms around, and by the way that he was breathing I could tell that he was having a nightmare.

"Edward, honey you need to wake up"

He kept fighting against me, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. "Mine, No, Mine"

"Sweetheart you need to wake up, it's just a dream"

No matter what I did I couldn't get him to wake up and it was really starting to worry me. "Carlisle please help, I can't wake him." I could feel the tears coming to my eyes; I was getting so scared because I could tell that he was getting really scared. Carlisle had come running into the room; he had brought his doctor's kit and was checking his blood pressure. "Bella his blood pressure is really high, what have you given him to drink?" he asked. "I only gave him one bottle of the blood from the fridge and I made sure to warm it up for him, I even checked it to make sure that it wasn't too warm" By the way that Carlisle was looking at me I knew that I had done that right, "Then Bella it must be the dream, something within it is holding him"

"But I didn't think that dreams could do that" I replied.

"Bella someone is holding him in the dream, we just have to hope that we will be able to wake him before he is driven mad, otherwise he is going to start lashing out at people."

"How much damage can he do?" I asked.

"He could destroy a town in about an hour if he is mad enough"

"I don't understand why I can't bring him out of it, it could have been something that was put into the blood"

"I will need to test the blood and see whether there is anything strange about it" I hadn't been able to stop crying and just picked Edward up in my arms and held him close to me "Please come back to me, I can't lose you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. I would like to say a big thank you to Wolves will run, Xoxo, iluv2LOL, sujari6, Carlaisabel, winstonwolfe, radar1999, Jossiev, MariaLorenzen, tiffyboocullenjonas, darkangelvamp, singingcaro, melissamarry55, lozzy035 you guys are honestly the greatest your reviews have helped so much and have given me some things to work on in the future :D**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**~#~#~#~#**

**EPOV**

After Bella told me that it was ok for me to fall asleep and that she has got me, I knew that she would always be there, and that she would always be by my side. I fell into a deep sleep this was different to the others though, because I didn't have much control over what was happening. I could hear that someone was talking to me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying I just knew that they were sad. I wanted to go to them to comfort them, that's how I was able to work out who it is, it was my Angel. I knew at least for the moment that she would be the only person that I would care about, because it was very important that for the first few years of the mating that they stay close together, otherwise it can result in the vampire being driven crazy. This dream was strange because it was very dark and even though I knew that nothing could hurt me because of my skin, I was scared and just wanted to curl up in Bella's arms.

I was trying to wake myself up, but the problem was that it was almost like something was stopping me. This only caused me to panic more, Bella could be in trouble and I couldn't protect her. In the dream I kept seeing my family and they were trying to take Bella away from me. Every time that I was trying to get to her, they would get that much further away from me, it angered me because I needed to protect her "Mine, No, Mine. I couldn't help the fact that I was feeling possessive of her, my family should have known better.

I could hear that Bella was talking to me, but the dream was stopping me from being able to hear what she was saying. That's when I heard Carlisle's voice, was he hurting my love.

That's when a strange lady appeared in my dream, "Who are you?" I asked, I didn't like the way that she presented herself. "I am your lover" she replied. I growled with annoyance, I knew that she was definitely not my soul mate because I did not feel anything for her. "Where is Bella" I asked. It made the strange lady to laugh, but I could see that she was angered at me asking about another women. "She is safe for now"

I growled and tried to move towards her but she was quicker and had gotten away before I could grab her. "Don't you dare threaten her" I yelled.

"It's not like you can protect her from here" she replied and you could hear that she was very smug about that fact. "I won't let you get away with this" I replied.

"Well tomorrow I will be able to make sure that she is out of the picture because you won't be able to stop me, and your family won't be able to stop me because they won't know that I am planning anything" I was getting more angered as this dream was going on, there was something that this girl didn't know was that Alice could see the future I just had to hope that she would see whatever this women was playing, or that Carlisle and my lover would work out how to wake me up.

Only time would tell.

The women finally left me alone once she knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of me. I felt so alone and scared because the darkness just seemed to be surrounding me, even though I knew that I didn't need to breathe it was almost like the darkness was taking my breath away.

I hoped that I wouldn't be here too long because I knew that it would definitely make it more difficult to be able to tell the difference between reality and what is real. I just had to hope that my family would be able to work out what happened, or at least be able to work out what would break it. I knew that my Bella was smart and just had to hope that she would be able to work out what had caused this to happen.

**BPOV**

I refused to leave Edward's side; Carlisle had been running as many tests as he possibly could so that he would be able to work out what was happening to Edward. It was only stressing me out more, because I could tell that wherever he was he didn't like it and that he was scared. I hoped that he wouldn't be driven mad, because I knew that he would be likely to hurt people because of how crazed he would feel. I just had to keep hoping that it wouldn't come to that, and that we would be able to work out who was behind this.

I could see that Alice was annoyed because she couldn't see Edward's future at all, it was almost like he had become no existent. It only made me cry more, I didn't want to lose him and I felt that every minute that pasted only made me feel that I was that much closer to losing him.

Even though I could see that Carlisle had been running every possible test, I couldn't help the fact that my emotions would sometimes take over and I would lash out at him.

I could see that this was just as difficult for him and that he wanted to do as much as he could for his son, but sometimes things weren't as straight forward as running a simple test. I knew that in only a few hours the Denali's would be arriving, and not much how many times Esme told me to go to sleep I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that I was going to look a mess tomorrow, but I really didn't care the only person that mattered to me was stuck in a nightmare, and I couldn't stop blaming myself because I had been the one to give him the bottle. Jasper must have sensed my emotions because he came over to me.

"Bella you can't blame yourself for this, you were looking after Edward because he was hungry, you did the right thing, I promise that we will find the person that did this to him and make sure that they pay for what they have done. I know for a fact as soon as Edward wakes up that he will want to check that no harm has come to you and he will then want to kill the person that did it to him." I knew that Jasper was right, but I still couldn't bring myself to go to sleep I just wanted to watch Edward all the time just encase he woke up; I never wanted to miss that moment.

I was laying on our bed, holding him close to me I could feel that he was very tense something in his dream was worrying him. I would feel that he would growl a few times, which meant that someone within his dream was threatening me. Jasper was telling me that his emotions were going a little crazy, because someone was telling him things, most of them being his worst fears that something was going to happen to me. I could see that Alice had been in deep thought for quite a while over the last few hours, and everyone had been giving her space to do her thing.

I knew that I couldn't lose Edward, so I just had to hope that we could work out the cure that would save Edward. The only thing I knew we hadn't tried was giving Edward some of my blood, if I am his soul mate as everyone claims could that mean that I would be able to bring him out of this. I wasn't sure what was stopping me from just pricking my finger and giving him some, it just didn't seem like the best idea. I knew that I would be better off asking Carlisle because I didn't want to make the situation worse for him.

Alice must have seen what I had been thinking because within seconds she had disappeared up the stairs. I would have followed her so that I could find out what they were doing, but I knew that whenever I moved away from Edward it only made his emotions go crazier. I wondered whether he could sense me from wherever he was being kept.

Could he feel what I was feeling or was our connection blocked. I had so many questions that no one could answer because no one knew where he was being held.

That's when I heard the front door open, I tried to collect myself trying to brush my hair flat but I knew that it was a wasted effort. I refused to sleep or leave his side so I knew that I must look a right state.

"Oh hi everyone we decided that we would arrive a little early we were just so excited to meet the new addition to the family" said a screeching voice, I wasn't sure what it was but I did not trust the voice of the blonde that had walked into the Cullen's house. Don't ask me why because if I'm honest I don't have a clue, it was just the way that she had said it, the way that she had presented herself, something seemed off. I carried Edward downstairs and could see that Alice had locked eyes with the blonde, and by the looks that Rosalie was also giving her that must be Tanya.

Tanya had looked over at me and I could see that she was jealous when she noticed that Edward was in my arms, and she definitely looked pissed when she saw that he was holding onto me so tightly.

"Who are you?" Tanya asked.

"My name's Bella or Edward's mate whichever you prefer" I replied. I wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, I just knew that Edward was mine and that I would make sure that this Tanya person wasn't going to be anywhere near him. Mostly because I knew that he would want to protect me if the roles were reversed.

I heard that she growling under breath, but I knew that at least for now she wouldn't do anything to me. I had noticed that the Cullen's had positioned themselves around me, it was almost like they were protecting me from Tanya, I found it slightly strange, but then again my mate isn't here to protect me. "Welcome Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar, we have organised the rooms that you will be staying in while you are within our house. The only thing that we ask is that you stay away from Bella and Edward's room, because our son has recently been taken ill. I don't know whether any of the other Cullen's had noticed but I saw that Tanya had smiled when Carlisle had mentioned Edward being taken ill. Did she know something that she wasn't telling?

It only seemed to anger me more, but Jasper was by my side in seconds "Bella in time you will be able to let your anger out for now we need to find the evidence that she did it, we can't just attack her for no reason" he whispered, I knew that he was right, which meant that Alice must have seen something. I just had to hope that nothing was happening to Edward because I knew that it would be very damaging for him and I never wanted to see him get hurt.

The Denali's had been taken into the living room, Jasper had been trying to calm me down for about an hour, until he realised that I refused to let his powers affect me. I had put Edward into a car seat and wrapped him in a blanket; I didn't want to leave his side and would check on him every five seconds. I could see that it was amusing Esme and Alice, but I knew that with time Rosalie would finally get used to me, because there was no way that I would ever leave Edward's side. I made sure that I was keeping my distance from Tanya I didn't like the way that she was looking at me, it was almost like she was trying to do something to me, but something seemed to be annoying her. Whatever she was trying to do to me obviously wasn't working, that was when an idea came to mind, I wasn't sure how I had forgotten about my power.

I hoped that I would be able to reach out to Edward through my power and at least get an idea of whether or not he had been hurt. It may also give me a better idea of how I could break the nightmare; I could tell that he was scared by the way that he was breathing, which meant that it must be really dark. That was something that I found really weird he is a vampire that is scared of the dark. It just meant that I would get to hold him close to me of a night, I always made sure that I left a little light on, just encase he woke up during the night. I knew that my emotions were changing, mostly because I couldn't have that same connection with Edward that I had once had, mostly because he was so motionless it scared me because I knew that the longer he was in the nightmare, the more he would be likely to believe that it is his reality, which means that whoever is holding him there could be telling him anything. I think that all of the Cullen's had an idea that Tanya was behind what had happened to Edward, we just needed the incentive to act on it.

"So Tanya how have you been?" Rosalie asked.

"Quite well if I'm honest Rosalie, but I must say hear that Esme had, had another baby brought me hope"

"And why's that?" she replied.

"Well I have always had this feeling that I was meant to be mated to a Cullen, so this should be my time"

"Tanya you do realise that Edward has already chosen his mate?" Esme added.

"What? How can this be, they usually choose their soul mate once they reach 20" Tanya replied.

"Yes that is what usually happens, however Edward decided that he didn't want to wait and chose Bella" I could see that Esme had moved her hand in the general direction of me and I just wanted to hide myself in the cushions. "Is that so?" Tanya replied.

I could hear that she had gotten up from her seat and had moved towards where Edward and I were sitting, "I don't see why he would have chosen you, you aren't anything special, quite simple if I'm honest" I stopped myself from crying because it was the last thing that I wanted Tanya to see me do, it was almost like she could hear all of my insecurities, when I looked at Edward I knew that he would be a very good looking young man, but when I looked at myself I couldn't see why he chose me. One day I would make sure that I asked him, because at the present time it just puzzled me.

"Well Tanya I'm who he chose for whatever the reason is, maybe one day you will be able to ask him." I replied.

"I will definitely do that, then again there is still time for him to change his mind?" she replied.

"What do you mean, I thought that once a vampire bit another that it was forever" at least that was what every book and website had said, it upset me that there was a chance that Edward could change his mind. "Edward would have been far too young to have made such a choice meaning that he will have to do it again on his 20th birthday." I could hear that the Cullen's had moved so that they were positioned around me.

I wasn't sure what lead me to say it, but the connection that Edward and I had was so strong, "Well Edward is already very possessive of me so maybe his body just works faster than most vampires, which could explain why he bit me so early. You know that you don't have any sort of connection with him which is why you have trapped him in some nightmareish world and are driving him crazy because he wants to be with me. Tanya you have to realise that he will never love you because he has already given me his heart, as I have given him mine. Tanya there is someone out there for you; they are just not a Cullen"

You could see the look of rage that came to her face "Do you really think that I would just give him back to you, you are going to have to do better than that?"

With that she was running straight for me, I was already getting myself ready. I knew that the Cullen's would be protecting me but this was my battle to face. I knew that there would only be one way that I would be able to get Edward free from wherever she was keeping him. "Well Tanya he obviously likes the fact that I'm not fake, because you most definitely are" I don't know why she couldn't see the fact that she scared me, but I knew that we needed to get Edward back, I could see that I was getting to her, which meant that her hold on Edward would be weakening.

"Bella it is going to take more than that for my power to stop working on him, because unlike you I have had centuries to work on my power, do you even have a power?"

That's when I knew that the only way that she would let Edward go was if I took his place. "Tanya I will take his place" I replied.

"You would do that, take his place"

"I would do anything for him, he means the world to me" I replied.

I could see that she liked the idea; I could see that she thought that she would have a chance with Edward if I was out of the picture. "Very well Bella you can take his place" With that I could see that Edward had woken up, but before he could get to my side the darkness surrounded me. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground; I could tell that it was Edward by how small his hands were, he must have moved me because whatever I was lying on was really comfortable.

**EPOV**

I had only just opened my eyes and I was already looking for her, it had seemed like I had been away from her for years, even though it couldn't be more than a few hours. I looked over towards her and I could see that her eyes were closing. "No" I couldn't understand what was happening to her, that's when I heard the smug laugh of Tanya. She was doing this to Bella; she was taking her away from me. I caught Bella before she hit the floor, I moved her over towards the sofa. I heard a few people gasp I wasn't sure what the reason was behind it but I just wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, before I dealt with Tanya.

I spun round to face her, Bella would sometimes sit with me and she would tell me about all these adventures that these different characters went on. I was trying to make sense of what she was saying, mostly because I wanted to be able to talk to her, rather than just saying yes or no. I wanted to make her laugh because of something that I said, so I hoped that at least now I would be able to get a sentence out that would make sense.

I would make sure that Tanya suffered for what she had done to Bella; I wasn't bothered about myself I just wanted Bella back. I knew that Tanya was not going to make this easy on me, but I knew that she was going to underestimate me because of my size.

I could see that my family were going to back me up no matter what I did; because they knew that what Tanya had done warranted me killing her if that's what I wanted to do. The thing is I wanted her punishment to be far worse than that I was going to make her suffer for days, for even talking to Bella. She was mine to protect and Tanya was trying to take her away from me. I could see that the rest of Tanya's family were not getting involved they must have known that I would kill them as well if they helped her. I grabbed hold of her and threw her through the window; I did feel bad because I knew how much Esme loved the windows; however I couldn't contain my rage. "Bring her back" I could see that Tanya was laughing at me, did she find this situation funny, and it only made me see red.

I grabbed hold of her arm and ripped it off she had started to scream and by the way that she was looking at me she knew I meant business. "Let her go" I added. I could see that Tanya was starting to realise that the bond that Bella and I shared is different to any normal vampire/human relationship.

"I understand now, I will let her go" she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me. I have recently been reading a story by ShaniceyBee11 it's called 'An old ending a new beginning' so guys please check it out it is such an amazing story. **

**Would like to say a big thank you to ... iluv2LOL, may of rose, Wolves will run, Cami2186, lunjul, Team Emmett 4 lifee, sujari6, radar1999, tiffyboocullenjonas, lozzy035, acw1, MariaLorenzen, darkangelvamp, Darkward Darling, singingcaro**

**~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

This place it's so dark and I'm finding it hard to breath, it's almost like Tanya knows my worst nightmare. That must be her power that she can use your own worst nightmare against you, I tried to get up, but I soon realised that I had a chain on one of my legs. The only light that could get into the room was coming from a small window, the part that scared me the most was I didn't have any idea where I was, or what was behind the door that was on my left.

I would sometimes hear noises coming from outside, but no one ever entered, which in one respect was a good thing because I don't think that I would be able to face anyone.

That's when I could hear some chanting, it sounded like Latin because I know that my mum used to try and teach us, soon giving up once she realised that it was too difficult for us to understand. I did pick up a few words, but I still couldn't make sense of what they were saying all I knew was that it was something to do with fire. That's when it hit me, when I was little the house had caught fire, both my parents and I had gotten out in time, but ever since that day I worried that one day I would get burned alive.

That's when the door swung open and there stood Tanya, "Ready to go" she asked, was this girl crazy there was no way that I was walking to my death, I tried to move away from her, but it was next to impossible because the chain was holding me in place. "Tanya please don't do this"

"Bella you said that you would take Edward's place that was without knowing what my power was is Edward really worth all of this?" even though I was really scared I knew that my feelings for Edward would never change, I would do anything for him if it meant that he was alive and safe. "How are you even doing this?" I asked.

"Bella my power is to use a person's darkest fears against them; it drives them mad over time. That's how I kept people in their nightmares because they have to overcome them to be able to escape, but trust me no one ever has" That's when I started to notice the dead bodies that were surrounding me, this place was death. Tanya had unlocked my chains and was dragging me down the corridor, I tried to grab a hold of anything that we passed but she was a lot stronger than me. I was screaming at her, trying to get her to stop this, but nothing was changing her mind. I could already hear that there was a crowd just around the corner did it mean that I was that much closer to my death.

I could see the fire not far ahead of me and there was people surrounding it, my breathing my far from calm, the closer that I got the more worried that it made me, when we were finally close enough she pushed me towards the logs and started to tie me up. I started screaming hoping that someone would come to my rescue the problem was that it was almost like no one could hear me screaming. The fire was then lit and I could see the blazes they were coming so close to my face, I knew that within a few seconds the fire would soon be covering my clothes as it was already starting to climb towards me.

It wasn't until I really looked out at the crowd that I started to recognise some of the faces, was Tanya trying to tell me something because I could see that Rosalie and Esme were in the crowd. I could also see the fact that they couldn't seem to keep smiles off their faces. That's when I heard footsteps near the fire; I could see that Carlisle and Jasper were throwing more wood onto the fire, which only made the flames grow more. I couldn't hide the fact that I was screaming I was just so scared of what was going to happen to me.

There was only three people that I had not seen in the crowd and I didn't know whether that was because Tanya wasn't concentrating enough or whether that was because they were not needed. I hoped that Edward wouldn't appear in this nightmare because I don't know if I would be able to cope if I was scared of him.

I couldn't help the fact that I was screaming I hoped that someone would hear me and would save me. However as the minutes went past I knew that, that was not going to happen, which only caused me to panic more. I was going to be burned alive; I would never see Edward again.

That's when I felt it whatever was holding me in this nightmare stopped, but I still felt like I was covered in flames, and could see that someone had moved towards me but I just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

**CarlislePOV**

When Bella said that she would take Edward's place it only confirmed that they were definitely soul mates, it was the fact that she didn't know the sort of pain that Tanya could inflict on her the amount of damage that it could do. Ever since Edward had woken up I knew that he was worried about Bella, Tanya had always had this obsession, where she believed that she was meant to be with one of the Cullen's and you could tell by the way that Edward was interacting with Bella that there was no chance that his feelings would ever change.

Tanya had somehow managed to get into our house without any of us noticing, which we found strange she must have been messing with our senses because even Alice had said that she was having trouble seeing the future.

You could see that Edward was getting more annoyed with the amount of time that was going past and that Bella wasn't waking up. He had dragged Tanya to the front room and brought her right in front of Bella. Edward had been trying to speak over the last few days before Tanya had trapped him in his worst nightmare. He loved to listen to Bella reading to him and he was slowly starting to pick up words. Vampire babies always learn things far quicker than a usual baby and Edward was definitely no exception. "she...wake...kill" you could see that Tanya was trying not to laugh, which only seemed to make Edward madder.

Tanya had whispered something under her breath and Bella was slowly starting to wake up, the strange part was that as soon as Bella opened her eyes completely it was almost like there were people in the room that she was scared of, Esme had moved to comfort her, but Bella had backed away from her. I could see the look of worry that crossed Edward's face, however when Bella looked over at him the fear left her eyes, she opened her arms and he moved so fast to be by her side. She held him so tightly almost like she was scared that she was going to lose him.

I knew that Edward was going to be angry with Tanya because of what she had done, but it was best if she left, mostly because Edward needed to look after Bella, if Edward was the only person that she trusted she would not want to be alone with the rest of us. I also didn't want her to get scared if she saw the animalistic version of Edward because it could look quite frightening.

However Edward didn't seem to be sharing the same view, the pure rage that came across Edward's face you just knew that he was going to get revenge on Tanya for what she had done. He lunged at her and rip of piece of flesh from her "Fix" he was screaming at her, we all moved near him to try and offer him some sort of comfort, but we knew that it was going to be a wasted effort. However we all knew that the only person that would be able to bring him back from this was Bella and even she didn't want to be near him. The Denali's had moved so that they could help Tanya to her feet, but no matter what we did Edward was thrashing against us trying to get at Tanya.

"Carmen I think that it would be best if you left, as you can see Tanya has done enough damage and if you stay it will only lead him to act on his feelings. It is going to be difficult enough keeping him in the house because he will be likely to want to follow you" I said.

"Don't...them...Leave" Edward growled.

"Edward, Son you have to realise that you don't want to do this, yes I understand that Tanya has done something to Bella, but Bella needs you to stay with her, you need to remain close to her because you will only cause problems for both of you if you leave her. You know that the further away you get from her the worse the pain becomes."

Whatever he saw when he looked into my eyes, caused him to go still and stop fighting me.

"Edward I promise you that we will find a way to fix Bella, but for now she needs you because she doesn't seem to trust the rest of us"

"How...sure" he replied.

"Because I will not rest until I do, you are so happy and I can see the connection that you both have. I know that if you those her you will be driven mad and that is the last thing that I ever want for you"

"Just please give me time to be able to get in contact with some of my connections and see if they have any idea of what has happened." I added.

Edward never left her side; he did whatever she needed when she would move to make herself comfortable he would just move with her. You could see in her eyes that she didn't trust most of us, she seemed ok with both Emmett and Alice, but was weary of the rest of us. It made me wonder what she must have seen why Tanya was using her power on her. Or even what some of her worst fears are, because they must have been pretty bad to have caused a reaction like this.

You could see the amount of worry that was in his eyes; he was so young and shouldn't have to feel these things so early on. I don't know what Tanya thought that she would achieve by doing this, but I knew that if she ever came near the house again that Edward would make sure that she never left. I just had to hope that I would be able to find a cure; if I'm honest I had never come across a case like Bella's. Everyone else that had ever experienced Tanya's power had always come out of it ok, whatever Tanya had put Bella through was obviously a number of her nightmares all at once.

I had made sure that all of the bottled blood that had been in the fridge was binned because there was no way that I was going to let Tanya control my son again; she had already done enough damage. My only problem was that I didn't know how we were going to be able to feed Edward, there was no way that he was going to leave her side, and Tanya could do something similar to what she did before, even though this time we would be ready for her. I just had to hope that by talking to some of my contacts that they may be able to give a better idea of what I could get Edward to do, because of Bella being in such a fragile state.

**EPOV**

I was just so thankful that Bella still wanted me near her, I got her anything that she needed however I could feel her distress at being in the same room as some of the Cullen's, it worried me greatly because I didn't have any idea what Tanya had done to her, but hoped that with time Bella would explain to me what she had seen, so that I would be able to give some sort of idea to Carlisle, otherwise I knew that it was going to take him that much longer to work out what is wrong with Bella. Carlisle was going to get in contact with a few of his old friends and see if any of them had any idea how to get Bella out of this mind frame. After a few hours she finally fell asleep, I moved over to her, hoping that I would be able to comfort her. I could see that she was having another nightmare again, and hoped that just by being near her that it might bring her some comfort.

"Edward help" I heard her whisper. I moved closer to her hoping that she would give me something more than that to work with. "How" I replied.

"Make the pain stop, it hurts too much, it's burning"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me :D**

**Really sorry about this chapter getting out later than normal, I've just been really busy revising, but thankfully after Monday I will be able to focus on this story more so it will be good for you guys :D**

**Anyway I would like to say thank you to...****melissamary55, Wish for eternal happiness, Wolves will run, tiffyboocullenjonas, gennybear, Luv4RobPattz, ShaniceyBee11, singingcaro, darkangelvamp, mayi, Stephie, Vane3131, MariaLorenzen, XxSiennaxX, sujari6, **

**Aislynnrose2010 – I'm really glad to hear that you have given my story a chance and I hope that it stays at the same standard all the way through for you. **

**~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

Over the next few days I started to realise that I was definitely not in my nightmare anymore, Edward had not left my side and by the looks of it he wasn't eating either. I moved slightly which caused him to stir and hold onto me tighter. "What wrong?" he asked.

I knew that he was worried about me because I was so scared of his family, but I was worried that they would attack me if I told him. I wanted to make sure that he stayed safe, because the last thing that I ever wanted was to lose Edward. "I'm just thinking" I replied. His speaking was getting better as the days were going on, sometimes he would only be able to manage a few words, but I somehow always knew what he meant. He was doing very well especially being only a month old. However I knew that vampire babies would always grow that much quicker than human babies.

I wondered what had happened to Tanya because I could see that they had not stayed, I wondered whether Edward had killed her, but by the looks of it I had a feeling that did not happen.

It made me wonder why they had stopped her, was there another reason behind it, because I knew that if a vampire's mate was threatened that the consequence was death. I would need to ask Emmett and see whether he knew, I had found that I was comfortable being in a room with either Emmett or Alice, and Edward of course.

I looked down at Edward again and could see the effects that were starting to take place because he wasn't drinking. "Edward you need to drink blood" i said. He looked up at me with his green eyes, "No mine"

"Sweetheart i am yours but i will be fine, while you go a drink some blood, Emmett can stay with me"

I could tell by the way that the discussion was going that Edward refused to leave me. "Come with"

"Edward you know I can't do that, they won't let me come with you, I'm not like you" I replied.

Ever since the vampire's had taken over they had created areas that were gated off, they were patrol by vampire guards that would screen you before you entered. It meant that they were able to control the amount that the vampires were drinking, meaning that the human or half bred population was not decreasing. There was the occasional slip up, but they always made sure that if a human died a new one was born.

It was also a rule that vampire's mates were not allowed in, unless they were turned into a vampire. Mostly because the vampires inside couldn't always tell the difference between the humans they could drink from and a human that was mated. However by the pout that had come on Edward's face he wanted his own way. "won't go...you"

"Edward they are not going to let me in with you, I could get hurt"

"Protect"

It caused me to smile, I knew that he would try to, but he would easily be outnumbered. "Sweetheart I would love to come with you, but there is no way that the guards are going to let me past them.

"Trust me" he replied.

I couldn't help myself I would follow him to the ends of the earth, we just had a connection that was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I had a feeling that Edward would get me inside while he feeds no matter what. Alice must have seen something because she came running up the stairs and was standing outside our bedroom door. "Edward you know that she will not get in and if she does the guards could put her into jail you know that it is a rule."

I heard that Edward was growling at her "Mine"

"Yes I know that she is yours Edward but that does not change the fact that she is still a human, you will be ok without her for an hour or so, I promise that I will not leave her side."

I could see the look of defeat on Edward's face he wanted to protect me and he knew that the best way to do that would be leave me here with Alice, however I also knew that the pain was going to be great once we parted, mostly because this would be the first time that we had ever been apart. I was slightly worried which Edward must have been able to feel. "No go"

"Edward, honey you need to go otherwise you are going to get weaker and that will not be good for you"

He knew that I was right, but he still wouldn't let me go. "Love"

"I love you too"

I kissed his head and I could see that he smiled, "Back soon"

With that he was gone from my side, and he must have only just reached the forest but I could already feel the pain building. Alice was trying to get me to lie down, but I think even she couldn't understand why I was in so much pain. "Bella it shouldn't be like this...I don't understand"

I couldn't even get the words out, I heard Emmett's booming voice coming into the bedroom "Bella what's wrong?"

"Emmett you need to go get Edward, I thought that she was going to be ok, but it's almost like they can't be apart from one another and he's too small to understand that she needs him"

Emmett was gone, but I couldn't help the fact that it was almost like I was on fire again, but this time Alice could see that burns were starting to appear on my arms. That's when I finally started to get my voice back, and i couldn't hold back the screams that were falling from my lips.

I could feel that some had entered the room, but i refused to look up. I had a feeling that it was Carlisle because he was the only doctor that lived close by. "These burns started appearing not long after Edward left, I'm not sure whether it is an after affect of whatever Tanya did to her, or whether it is because Edward left her." She said.

"It looks to me like Tanya has done a lot of damage to Bella, she has only ever used her powers on vampires, and Bella's body must not be able to cope with the amount that she went through while being under Tanya's power. Edward will not be happy with this and I wonder whether he is going to kill Tanya. I wanted to give Tanya a chance, thinking that she had done it without thinking, now I see that I was wrong" he replied. I could hear Edward's footsteps on the stairs and he was by my side in seconds, that's when the pain finally left my body, but once I opened my eyes I could see that the burns had stayed. I looked terrible and I couldn't help the fact that tears had come to my eyes; Edward had wrapped his arms around me in comfort, hoping that I would soon stop crying.

"Is...there...fix...her?" Edward asked.

"I have been talking too some of the older vampires and they seem to think that giving her some of your blood my help?

"Ok" he moved his arm near me, and went to bite himself.

"Edward stop...no, your hungry you haven't had a chance to eat"

"Help" he answered.

"I know that you want to help me, but you are going to be very weak and if you can't leave my side because of this pain, how are you going to feed" I replied.

I could see that he was understanding what I was saying to him, however I knew that it was not going to make much difference, mostly because Edward would do anything to make sure that I was healthy. He kept looking at the burns on my arms and I could see that he was angry because he wanted to do something, but I wouldn't let him.

"Drink blood" he tried to offer me his blood again, but I responded the same.

"You need to drink first, then I promise I will" I could see that he was getting annoyed with the situation and he swung his arm and it caused a lamp to be flung across the room.

It caused everyone to look at him. "Edward you need to calm down" I replied.

"Angry...Help...no...let...me" you could tell that he was getting angry because he would take a breath between each word. As much as I really didn't want to take what little blood he had left I knew that his anger would only get worse, and I knew that he would find some way to give it to me otherwise. "Fine, but only a little, then you are going to need to find a way of feeding" I replied. He only nodded his head, he bit his arm and brought it towards my lips, I used both of my hands and pulled his arms to my lips and drank from him greedily. The strange part was that I didn't feel weird even though I knew that his family were watching us.

I could feel that Edward's eyes were on me and it was almost like he liked watching me feed from him.

Once he knew that I had, had enough he moved his arm away from me, the embarrassing part was that I tried to pull his arm back towards me. He caused him to laugh, "Bella you nough"

I knew that will time his speech would get better; he was already growing at such an alarming rate. I know starting to understand why Esme had brought such a big bed for me; I knew that within a few years he would be fully grown, which actually kind of scared me. It was strange for me because I had feelings for a baby; I knew that they were different to those of loving a child. I really loved him, and already knew that I would protect him, I just had to hope that the possessive feelings that Edward has for me would die down over time, because at the moment they were really strong. I knew that once he was old enough we would both start attending school, I just hoped he would become calmer because I had a big feeling that it would cause us to get in a lot of trouble.

Edward's wound had healed from where I had drunk from him, the part that I didn't understand was just how quickly he could heal, which must be a perk of having all the venom running round your body.

Carlisle had said that he would go with Edward so that he could feed, however we all knew that Edward wasn't going to be able to get far without me feeling the pain again, however we decided to try something. "We could take Bella with us but she would have to stay outside, however if she can stay near the fence I think that the bad won't be too bad, mostly because you are within the same area"

I could see that Edward was still slightly worried. "How will safe?" he asked.

"Edward you will be able to see her at all times, so if she gets into any trouble you will be able to get to her" Carlisle added helpfully.

It seemed to make him calmer at knowing that I wouldn't be that far away and he would be able to feed. The reason why we were getting him to go out and hunt was because we didn't want a repeat of what Tanya had done.

I just had to hope that this was going to work; otherwise it was only going to end badly for one of us.

**EPOV**

After Carlisle had explained that Bella would only be outside while I was feeding it made me slightly more relaxed about the idea, I was still extremely worried about her, but that was to be expected. I knew that Bella was still worried about some of the Cullen's, I hoped that with time she would feel comfortable enough to be able to tell me what Tanya made her see. I hoped that it was something that with time she would be able to get passed, but somehow I knew that it was going to take a lot of work.

I had held onto Bella while we were walking towards the restricted area, as we were getting closer I really didn't want to let go of her, however I knew that it was the only way that I was going to be able to feed.

I could see that the guard was looking at Bella which only made me angry, she was mine to look at, and no one else should be able to look upon her. Bella had felt the rumbling in my chest and had bent down so that she was level with me, "I love you, forever" she kissed my head, which only caused me to smile more. "I will be right out here waiting for you" she added. Once the guard finally let us in I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to feed as quickly as possible. However I knew that because it was my first time of feeding from a human I was going to need to be careful.

I made sure that I listened to everything that Carlisle was saying to me, so that I would be able to drink enough that it would stop my hunger, however it would also mean that the human would be ok, the worst that the human would feel is a little dizzy.

The humans already seemed to know what to do; I got a male, mostly because I refused to drink the blood of any female apart from Bella. The male had given me his arm and I sunk my teeth it, it was nothing on Bella's blood but I had learnt that she was my singing. That her blood would always be the blood that I would crave, however it was also the sign that she was definitely my soul mate.

I drank about a litre and then I just stopped myself, I could see that even Carlisle was shock, that's when I could hear him saying something, but I could see that his lips weren't moving. At first I wondered what it meant, what was happening. "Carlisle...hear...things"

"What is it that you are hearing Edward?" he asked.

"Thoughts" I replied.

I could see that Carlisle was happy, "What mean?" I asked.

"It means Edward that you have got a special power like Alice, and it could be due to having your first proper feed that it has triggered it to start. I think that you may be able to read people's thoughts."

I looked over towards Bella and could see that she had been watching me, I smiled at her and tried to focus in on what she was thinking, however I couldn't hear anything. It annoyed me so I tried that much harder and still I was getting nothing, what did this mean, was there something wrong with my power. I would need to work out why I couldn't hear what Bella was thinking. Or could that be her power, only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

~#~#~#~

**TPOV**

Once I had let Bella go I knew that the Cullen's wouldn't be able to do anything to me, because I am the law. They knew that if they did anything to me it would only mean that the consequences would be that much worse, because it is against the law to kill the person in power. I knew that Edward was not going to know that, mostly because of how young her is, which was why I was hoping that something would happen, meaning that the Cullen family would finally be coming to an end. However I didn't get very lucky, mostly because Carlisle had stepped in to him. I was going to make sure that I got another chance and getting Edward to act out on his feelings because I really wanted to start a war within the vampires. There were quite a few covens that I wanted to get rid of, mostly because they did not seem to like most of the rules that are put into place.

I just needed to make sure that I really thought through what I was going to do, the only problem I have is that pixie Alice, and because she can see the future I knew that it was going to cause problems for me. I would have to find a way of taking her out first so that she wouldn't be able to warn the others when the time came for the war. I would make sure that all the humans died because they are the weaker race, and should not be walking this earth and I was going to start with Bella.

**BPOV**

It has now been two years and I couldn't believe the amount that Edward had grown, his speech was actually very good, he always seemed to be able to retain a large amount of information from just reading something once, it must have something to do with because a vampire. Edward's possessive had not gotten better and his mind reading power only seemed to be developing more and more as the days were going on. He had almost attack a mail man because he must have thought about me. Edward loved to sleep with me and the strange part was that I didn't feel weird about it.

I knew that with time Edward would stop dreaming because once he turned 20 he would finally be a completely transformed vampire. It was something that both scared and excited me.

I just couldn't believe the amount that Edward had grown in only two years, then again his parents weren't small, vampire babies develop a lot quicker than human babies, you remember when I said about once they reach the age of 20 they transformation into a vampire is complete. Well they usually reach that stage within four years of being born. That's why they need to find the vampire a mate so quickly, because if they don't the baby is likely to die, that's why the Volturi have made it a rule that the carer has to be found before the baby is even born, to make sure that this does not happen.

Edward was still just as clingy as he was when he was a baby, which I loved because it meant that Edward and I always had this really strong bond, however I could see by the look in Esme and Carlisle's eyes that this was not normal. That Edward should have slowly started to become independent, and even when one of the others would try to take him from my arms he would growl at them.

Is it weird that it kind of turned me on?

The rest of the Cullen's had decided that they were going to go a mini holiday's and Edward and I had decided to stay at home together. Really it was more Edward agreeing with whatever I wanted to do. Recently he had even took it upon himself to come and shower with me, which was slightly awkward well at least for me, however he didn't seem bothered by it in the least. It made me wonder what he would be like in two years time, and whether he would still be just as protective.

I was just lying in my room reading a book and Edward had been looking out of the window, he found it quite interesting even though I couldn't really understand what he loved to look at. That's when I could hear that he had started growling, someone was near the house that he didn't like. "Edward what can you hear?" I asked.

"There is a vampire in the nearby forest, he has been sent to kill you" he answered.

"How would anyone know that I would be hear, I thought that all carers were protected"

"That's not always what happens my love, sometimes there are vampires that feel threatened and will stop at nothing to get revenge" he answered.

"Edward there is no way that you are going to be able to take on another vampire, are you sure that there is only one" I replied.

"I can only hear one, and the only person that I have ever found that I couldn't hear the thoughts of is you" he replied.

There was some banging and crashing going on downstairs, "Bella I am going to take you to the safe house, and you are not to come out of there till I come to get you, but you have to make sure that you stay very quiet, just encase I don't make it"

"Edward please don't speak like that, it will only make me worry"

Edward had lead me down to the safe house, that I didn't realise was even hear, it must have been something that Carlisle had put into place. Whatever the reason was I was grateful for it, however I wanted Edward to come inside with me at least then I would know that he was safe. Edward had closed the door and I couldn't help the fact that tears had started to fall from my eyes, what if something happened to him, what if I never saw him again. I would never be able to live with myself, mostly because he was just over half my age and yes he may be stronger than me, but he would have died to protect me.

The waiting was killing me because all I could hear was a lot of shouting and growling, there were times when I wondered whether it was Edward getting hurt, which only seemed to bring on a new round of tears. That's when I could hear some voices, they were just talking slightly too quietly that I couldn't make out who they belonged to. I wondered whether Alice had seen what was going to happen and had made everyone come back, that would mean that they would be able to help Edward. At least that was what I was hoping for.

That's when I could hear Emmett voice outside "Bella you need to open the door Edward needs your help, he needs some blood from you"

I went to open the door, but I remembered what Edward had said that I should only open the door when he came to get me so I stayed quiet. Whoever was on the other side was not giving in that easily though, "Bella you have to believe me he really needs your help, otherwise he is going to die"

"Bella I am warning you if you do not open this door in the next minute I am going to break it down myself"

I could hear that the person on the other side was moving backwards they were really serious about this, I moved away from the door so that whoever was on the other side wouldn't hurt me. That's when the door literally came off its hinges and there stood Emmett "Bella why didn't you open the door?" he asked.

"Because Edward told me to only open the door if he came to get me, it could have been some Vampire putting a voice on"

With that said Emmett was rushing me upstairs and there laying on the sofa was Edward i could see that one of his arms was only just holding on, and the tears were falling my eyes as i fell to my knees next to him. "What happened to you?" i asked.

"I needed to protect you, a few more turned up a few minutes later, and there wasn't time...I had to..."

"Shhh...you need to rest" I could see that he had already lost a lot of blood, Carlisle was starting to put him back together, but I knew that Edward would heal a lot faster with my blood in his system. I moved my arm towards his lips "Edward you need to drink"

"No, I'm not taking your blood you need it" he replied.

"Edward you are not going to fight me on this, you know that you will die if you don't drink it"

I could see that he was still trying to resisting drinking my blood; however he must have known that I was right. "Fine, but I'm not going to drink much"

With that he bit my arm and starting to drink from me, however he never took his eyes off of me. It was something that I loved whenever we were connected like this, it was the fact that it was almost like we were in our own little bubble, that no one could burst and at least in this moment I knew that I wouldn't be losing Edward because I knew that, that would have killed me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I would like to say a big thank you to - melissamary55, Edwardlvr, Carlaisabel, maybebaby23, tiffyboocullenjonas, sujari6, militato123, ellaryne, ratih choco, cbmorefie, acw1, Midnight Angels Say GoodNight, singingcaro, XxSiennaxX, Kgunter34**

**You guys have been so patient with me I know that I have not been updating as often as I should I have just been really busy recently and for that I am sorry I hope that I will be able update more frequently however the chapters may be shorter just like this one, it just finding the time to write them that I kept having the problems with. Anyway the people that have reviewed, favourited or story alerted this story are amazing and without you guys I would not have continued to write this so for that you all get a massive hug **

**Anyway on with the story. **

**~#~#~#~#~**

**EPOV**

I did as Bella asked I did drink some of her blood as much as it killed me to do it, I knew that she was right the only way that I would be able to heal quickly would be to drink her blood. I was just thankful that my family had turned up in time, mostly because I had underestimated the amount of vampires that had come to the house. I had only been able to sense one, and it wasn't until we had started to fight that I noticed that there were other thoughts nearby.

I had worried for Bella's safety, mostly because I wasn't sure whether I would be able to take them all on. However after a few minutes I could see that all of my family were returning, which meant that Alice must have seen that something was going to happen.

I would be forever thankful to my family, they had been so supportive of Bella even after what Tanya had done to her, I just had to hope that we would be prepared if Tanya ever decided to do something else to her. I would not let Tanya walk away this time I was that much older and knew that if she even said a bad word to Bella that I would kill her, no matter whether that meant death for me. Bella was my world the air that I breathed and if anyone took that away from me, well I don't even what to think what I would be like. Bella had not left my side as the blood was starting to heal me I knew that it would be a day at most, Carlisle had been trying to reassure her that I would be fine.

However Bella would not even go downstairs to eat when Esme asked her, in the end I had them bring some food upstairs, as much as I hated the smell I needed Bella to eat, I didn't want her to get ill, that would be the last thing that I needed to happen.

Carlisle had been explaining different things to Bella trying to get her to understand some of the feelings that she would be likely to develop for me over the coming months, I knew that it must be difficult for her to be in love with someone that was much younger than her, mostly because I was about the size of a 10 year old even though I was definitely more intelligent than that. I could also see that at times Bella would start to fight her feelings for me, because to anyone outside of our family it would seem wrong. Carlisle was trying to get her to understand that the feelings were normal, that she could act on them if they became too much.

He also explained that once Bella and I start college together that I would become very protective of her, and that she should be prepared for that, mostly because I could become aggressive if things got out of control.

However Bella was already very good at handling me if my emotions went a little crazy. She was the only one that I ever listened to if I was doing something wrong, she could tame the monster inside of me just by calling my name. It was my sign that she was mine, my soul mate, and my forever.

Bella had finally fallen asleep I had moved my hand so that I was holding hers; I knew that she had not been sleeping she was always plagued with nightmares of things that could happen to me. I had a feeling that Tanya was trying to get her to doubt her feelings for me, however I would wake her up and convince that what she had seen was not true, that my love for her would never change, and its true Bella means more to me than my own life. I would do whatever it takes to prove that to her.

Carlisle had called me to his office he wanted to explain the changes that would be taking place for me over the next 24 months before I turned 20. He told me that I would be likely to want to bred with Bella, but that I can't let that happen until I turn 20. Mostly because it would mean that I would endangering the life of both the baby and Bella. He told me that Bella would also be likely to become very emotional and clingy the closer that I got to my 20th birthday, mostly because I would need to claim her again and that other females will try and throw themselves at me. I couldn't understand why I would need to claim her again, but Carlisle said that it was just to confirm that I had chosen Bella.

I knew that it was just part of being a vampire that I just needed to accept, and would have to go along with.

I just couldn't get over how strong the connection that Bella and I had was, it just was like nothing that I had ever felt before. I wanted to be with her all the time, and even being upstairs without her was killing me. Carlisle had been studying it over the years and even he said that it stood have calmed down by now, whereas as the days went on it only seemed to get stronger. I wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing; I just knew that I couldn't get enough of her. I always wanted her attention for her to laugh or cuddle me, and at times I would even pretend to be upset just so she would hold me close to her.

**TPOV**

I had people watching the Cullen's I wanted to know their ever move, I had not done anything for two years mostly because I hoped that they would relax which would give me the time to strike. However I had a feeling that Bella was not going to be that easy to get to, mostly because I knew that Edward would be that much older.

I would need to make sure that I really think the plan through to make sure that they do not see it coming, which would mean that it would be more likely to work and that Edward would then take me as his bride. Then again I could always find a way of taking him away from her and forcing him to be with me, either way I was going to make sure that i was the mother of Edward's children or that Bella would suffer for ever thinking that she had a chance with him. I would so Bella that she didn't deserve to call Edward hers because he could have someone like me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to MandineF, melissamary55, Iluv2LOL, Edward's spouse, ratih choco, Wolves will run, cbmorefie, twilightKC, lozzy035, Nocturnal Owl, gracefish21, Edwardlvr, tiffyboocullenjonas, sujari6, Kgunter34, XxSiennaxX, **

**You guys are amazing :D**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**~#~#~#~**

**BPOV**

I just couldn't get over how much Edward had grown within the two years, vampire babies were able to develop to the size of about a 10 year old in only two years of a human baby. It was something that I had to come to terms with very quickly, Esme had sat with me and explained as much as she could the times of feelings that I would be likely to experience, to try and prepare me, however I had a feeling that it was a lot more complicated.

Edward didn't like to be away from me and even if I just left a room for a few minutes he would start to cry and I could feel it deep inside me, he would be calling to me.

He would drive everyone else crazy because not matter what they he wouldn't stop screaming until I came back into the room and picked him up. It was almost like he was my own baby at times, he wouldn't sleep in his own bed he always wanted to sleep with me. Both Esme and I had given up on keeping him in his bed, mostly because within a couple of seconds of leaving him, he was back in my arms, not that I minded of course mostly because it stopped the ache in my chest whenever we were apart, even just for those couple of seconds.

I had a feeling that Tanya was not going to give up on the Edward thing, mostly because it seemed like she was completely obsessed with him. I just hoped that I would be strong enough to take her on; otherwise I worried that I would lose him. Edward must have seen that I was thinking about something because he moved his hand to my face making me look into his eyes. "love what's wrong?" he asked. I could see the look of concern that was in his eyes. "I'm just worried about what Tanya is going to do" I replied.

"Bella you have got nothing to worry about, I will protect you till my last breath" he answered. "Edward please don't say that" my eyes were filling up because I knew that he would do that for me, without thinking and it worried me because I wondered whether Tanya would go that far, could her obsession kill him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closer smelling my hair, "I love you and I won't let anyone take you from me, nothing will ever change that"

"How do you know that Tanya won't play some freaky mind games like she did before it could change the way that you feel about me" I said starting to yell. "I can't lose you, because...I'll...I will...I just..." the tears had started falling down my face. I could see that Edward was trying anything to get me to stop crying but as of yet nothing seemed to be working and I could see that as time was passing it was bothering him more and more. "Bella please tell me what to do, I can't stand seeing you like this"

And then it was almost like his body just took over because he started making this noise that just had this really calming effect over me. My tears dried up straight away, and I could help the fact that I was getting the smile back on my face. "Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I'm not sure it just happened when nothing else was working" he replied.

"Do you think you could do it again?"

"I can try"

It was strange the reaction that the noise caused I really couldn't understand how it just caused my body to relax, however it didn't make me want to be really close to him. He seemed to like that because I heard him start to purr with content, "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward, more than you will ever know"

The family had given us the necessary space so that we would be able to just be together recently Edward had gotten extremely possessive of me, which meant that all the males in the family had to keep away from me, mostly because he had come close to attack Emmett a few days ago. He did apologise for it, but they all seemed to understand that it was emotions changing for when he would turn 20. The part that was worrying me was the fact that I knew the closer that Edward got to 20 the more that he would want to have sex with me, which meant that it I needed to make sure that it didn't happen, mostly because I knew that otherwise we would be running the risk of either killing me or that the baby wouldn't survive.

Esme had brought Edward and I a massive bed that we could both sleep in together, because we knew that there was no way that Edward would ever be able to sleep away from me.

I had to admit that I loved the fact that he always had his arms wrapped around me, even though he was colder than me it just comforted me to know that he was there, protecting me.

**EPOV**

My feelings for Bella only seemed to get stronger as the days went on, I knew that with time they could become very controlling, which i was hoping wouldn't happen. Or that I would be able to have enough strength to be able to control them. There were nights when I would lie awake and just watch Bella as she dreams; she was my reason for living and the only person that could tame the beast that is inside me. My family had allowed me to just be with her, rather than trying to keep us apart which some families did thinking that it would lower the possessive.

Let me tell you that never worked.

I knew that Bella was worried about Tanya; mostly because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to give up that easily. I just wanted her to realise that nothing would be able to come between us, that I would protect her no matter what.

And on some level she must have understood that, or at least I hoped she did.

My emotions had been spiking recently, which had caused me to lash out at some of my family. They had been very accepting of it, however it scared me. Could I be capable of hurting Bella, or would my body on some level know to be gentle with Bella. I wasn't sure whether Bella knew how I was feeling, or whether it was something only I knew. Alice must have seen something because I could hear her thoughts. "Edward you would never hurt her, your emotions are only to protect her, which means that even if you let your vampire take complete control of you, you would never be able to hurt her"

It did ease my mind at least for now.

However I worried for the future because the relationship that Bella and I have is nothing like the normal vampire/Carer relationship. Meaning that there is a chance that I could hurt her and I would never forgive myself for that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, However this story belongs to me :D**

**I would like to say a big thank you to cbmorefie, tiffyboocullenjonas, Edward's spouse, Edwardlvr, Kgunter34, XxSiennaxX, ellaryne, sujari6, gracefish21, singingcaro. **

**I would also like you guys to go and check out Dark twilight it is an amazing story, which also has an amazing author so yeah please check it out :D**

**Anyway on with the story. **

**~#~#~#~**

**EPOV**

The days turned into months and my emotions only got worse, Carlisle seemed to think that I had just developed quicker than a usual vampires. Bella was so amazing with me though, whenever she would sense my emotions going crazy she would pull me close to her and I would snuggle into her chest.

Yes it was also me being very selfish because it meant that I could leave my scent on her.

The Denali's had been keeping their distance and Carlisle had stopped all contact with them. He must have felt betrayed after what they had let Tanya do; Carlisle had explained to me that he had stopped me from killing Tanya because she is the law. It still angered me because it was almost like she was being given a free pass. I knew that one day in the future I would get my revenge I would just have to make sure that Tanya would realise that you do not mess with the person that I love. Bella had fallen asleep holding me, I could hear the difference in her breathing. I moved so that I would be able to carry her up the stairs to our room. I knew that she would be more comfortable and it would also mean that she would be warmer, because I really didn't want her to get ill. That's when I felt my emotions really spiked, I tried to move away from Bella because I thought that I would hurt her, but the monster wouldn't let me move from her side.

I moved her clothes so that we had more skin contact, I hoped that it would calm my emotions; however I could see that it wasn't working because it only seemed to make them worse. I could feel that Bella was starting to wake up "Baby what's wrong?" I could feel that she was moving so that she was facing me. She must have seen how dark my eyes were because she was already pulling me closer to her. "What can I do that will reduce your pain baby?" she added.

I wasn't sure what was going to stop this because so far nothing seemed to be working. "I'm not sure Bella; I just need you to..."

"I'm yours Edward, forever"

That's when I felt my emotions starting to calm, I could see that Bella was smiling because she must have seen that i was slowing getting my control back. "Have you got any idea what caused it?" she asked.

I knew that she was trying to help me, mostly because she knew that my emotions could overwhelm me at times. It was the thing that I loved about Bella that she was always trying to make sure that I wasn't in any pain. I would see her look over at me when I would play football with Jasper Alice's husband and Emmett my older brother. She was always making sure that my emotions were under control and if they were playing up she would make sure that she moved to my side, so that I would not become too possessive. Or at least not cause too much damage.

The problem was that I kept getting these doubts in my head that something was going to happen. I just wasn't sure what; I didn't know whether it was just my own insecurities or whether I just kept having the same nightmare. All I kept seeing was that Bella was being kept in a dark room and that she was really scared and she was calling for me.

It kept waking me up really early; the only comfort that I had was that Bella would be lying right next to me. I would wrap her arms around me and try and go back to sleep, but I just couldn't seem to get the images out of my head.

She had noticed that I refused to leave her side recently, mostly because I felt like it would give someone more of a chance of taking her away from me and that was the last thing that I wanted. Carlisle had asked me to come up to his office, but he must have seen that leaving was going to be difficult for me, even if I knew that she was only downstairs. "Baby I will be ok for a little I promise that I will stay in the living room with the rest of our family"

It didn't give me much comfort, but I knew that I needed to tell someone about what I had been seeing. I hoped that Carlisle may be able to give me a better idea of what I am seeing, and at least put my mind at rest.

However once I had started to explain it I could tell that I wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Edward I'm sorry to say that but what you are seeing is not a nightmare, it must mean that Tanya is planning something and somehow you are able to see what she is thinking. I'm not really sure how that is, it could be an after effect of when she was controlling your mind. The thing that I wonder is whether she knows that you can see her thoughts, if she doesn't it means that we will be able to make sure that we are prepared for her. So that she will not be able to take Bella away from you, mostly because we will make sure that she is somewhere else."

I could hear that Bella was laughing about something downstairs which helped me to breathe easier; I had noticed that because of the conversation I had started to get a little tense. It was just the connection that Bella and I had; she just knew how to help my body relax.

"Edward as soon as you have an idea of when she is planning to try and either hurt Bella or take her away, you have got to make the family aware. So that we can start putting things into place to protect Bella" he added.

I knew that he was right and was actually really glad that I had shared the information with him. I knew that it wasn't going to make me sleep any easier, but at least it would mean that I would be getting some support for making sure that my mate was always safe. I knew that she would try and fight me, when it came to her going somewhere else so that she would be safe. I would just have to make sure that I find a way of getting her to understand that it is the best thing to do, otherwise I could lose her.

I walked back down the stairs, but I could feel a change in Bella something was wrong. Alice was trying to shake her awake it looked like she had fainted mid conversation. Carlisle was not far behind me, he had gone into full doctor mode trying to find out what was wrong with Bella. I was trying to reach out to her through our connection, to try and see what could have caused this.

However all I was getting was darkness, I couldn't feel her at all, which was only making me panic more, had I underestimated Tanya, had she planned it all so that she would be able to get to Bella that much easier. I moved over to Bella and didn't really care if I got in anyone's way, mostly because I just needed the contact from Bella. I was kissing all over her face and hoping that I would get some sort of reaction from her, I was kissing both of her wrists, but still I knew that there was no difference.

Tears had started to stream down my face, "Bella I need you, you have to fight whatever it is that is keeping you from me. We are meant to be together."

"Edward you need to move her pulse is very faint" Carlisle shouted trying to get my attention, it took Emmett and Jasper to drag me away from her so that Carlisle could try and save her, all I could see was blood and my life fading before my very eyes.

"Please make it through this Bella, for us"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me :D**

**I would like to say a big thank you to...cbmorefie, ShaniceyBeell, Carlaisabel, Anoynous, Jossiev, tiffyboocullenjonas, Vane3131, maybebaby23, ellaryne, sujari6, Edwardlvr, ratih choco, LiLi82, MariaLorenzen, gracefish21, Mireads, Kgunter34, XxSiennaxX, may of rose, Edward's spouse. **

**You guys are truly amazing, and I would like you guys to go over and read solar lives I have started beta reading it and it is really good :D **

**Anyway on with the story :D**

~#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

It didn't take me very long to work out what had caused this to happen to Bella, and I had a feeling that this time Carlisle was not going to stop me. I could see that whatever Carlisle was trying to do wasn't working on her, he had even hooked her up to a heart machine, and there was no change to her heart rate, even when I was close to her. I knew that Jasper and Emmett were going to have my back so we were getting ready to leave for Tanya's palace.

It had been explained to me that Tanya was the queen of all vampires, however I could no longer bring myself to care what laws were in place. No one was allowed to hurt my Bella. I would make sure that Tanya would never be able to be obsessed with me ever again.

I just had to hope that she was not going to see me coming because otherwise I knew that she was going to put a lot of guards in place, which would make it that much harder to get to Tanya. Then again I know that I am going to turn into a killing machine as soon as I get close to her castle, just because of her smell. I would make Tanya pay for everything that she has ever done or would do in the future. I would make sure that she never said another word.

My only worry was that I wouldn't be able to get that far away from Bella; however Alice had given me one of her jumpers, and wondered whether I would be ok for a while as long as her scent was with me.

We had started running; I kept her jumper in my hand so that I could bring it to my nose when I started to feel the burn. I hoped that Bella would not be feeling any of the pain or at least Alice would have brought her something of mine, so that she would at least be able to smell me. It wasn't as painful; however I knew that I still would only be able to be away from her for about an hour. We had managed to get to the castle in about 20 minutes, we hadn't really worked out a plan other than we were going to go in from a number of different entrances, hoping that if Tanya had prepared for one of us, she may not expect the other two.

Well that was what we were hoping for anyway.

I had decided to go through the back; I was worried for Jasper and Emmett I hoped that they were not going to get hurt, because I know that I would never be able to forgive myself.

So far the plan seemed to be working quite well, I could tell that Jasper had managed to get inside and that so far the guards had not noticed him, mostly because he was keeping to the shadows. I had the tougher job of getting into the house from the garden. The part that I forgotten was that Tanya had human servants, and at the moment they were tending to the garden, and I had a feeling that they were going to notice me if the sun touched my skin.

I could hear that Emmett was having some problems, mostly because he couldn't seem to get into the house; it was almost like a part of the house had protection on it.

It was almost like whatever was being kept on that side of the house had special protection, which must mean that, that was where Tanya was staying. She must have sensed that I would come after her, if she attacks Bella. I just had to hope that she wouldn't know when that attack was. My only worry was that I would end up having to go back to Bella because the pain would become too much.

**JPOV**

I had managed to get into the front door; it was the area that had the least amount of protection. I was hoping to be able to get some sort of idea that would allow me to see what Tanya was doing.

I had gotten into one of the studies however by looking at the pictures I could see that this wasn't going to be as easy as we had first thought. That's when I could hear Tanya's voice she was coming down the corridor. "What do you mean that you have spotted Edward outside, I would have known if he had left the house? I have people that follow him and take pictures of his every move."

"We'll bring him inside it will make this plan work better than I had first thought" she added.

A few seconds later I could hear that someone was fighting, mostly because of the amount of stuff that was being smashed, that's when I started to hear Edward growling "Let me go...don't test my patience"

**EPOV**

I didn't really get much notice when four of Tanya's guards came at; their thoughts had been so random that I didn't think they knew that I was there. It was only once they had grabbed me that I really got a good idea of what their thoughts were. All I saw was red they were going to stop me from going back to Bella. I couldn't do that because I knew that the longer that Bella and I weren't together the more pain we would both endure.

"Let me go...don't test my patience" I growled, they were not going to lock me away so that I wouldn't be able to escape. I knew that Jasper had managed to get inside; I just had to hope that he would be able to get back out and go back to our family. It would at least given me some comfort knowing that they would be able to protect my Bella.

The guards had dragged me to the throne room and I was really worried I knew that they would be taking to Tanya; I just had to hope that I would be strong enough to fight against whatever it is that she will try and do to me.

I was trying to grab hold of anything that we passed to stop me from getting to throne room; however they all just seemed that much stronger than me. I growled with rage, I was not going to lose the love I have for Bella and no one was going to stop my feelings for her. That's when a moment of rage overcame me I could feel that Bella was waking up and I wasn't there to comfort her, I could feel that she had started to cry. I was throwing the guards all over the place, knocking two of them out unconscious; I knew that the other two would be getting up soon so I needed to act fast.

I was running towards the throne room I wanted to take a chance at killing Tanya, I wanted Bella to know that she would be safe from now on.

I had just gotten through the door when guards had started running at me, but I was ready for them I started throwing them across the room and I could see the worry in even Tanya's eyes. She must have thought that I was weak, I don't know what had made her think that, but I was going to make sure that she suffered before I killed her. Once I had made sure that all of the guards were at least unconscious a few were dead. I couldn't bring myself to drink from any of them; the only person I ever wanted to drink from was Bella.

That left just Tanya and I couldn't help the fact that a smug smile crossed my face.

"Edward please you need to think about this" she said.

"Trust me Tanya I have had more than enough time, and have watched what you have done to Bella." I said. I couldn't help the fact that the anger was coming through in my voice.

"Edward we are...I thought that...why can't you" I could hear that she had started to cry, she knew that she was not going to live through this.

"Tanya you have to realise that Bella and I are meant to be together and no matter what you say to me that will never change. She affects me in a way that no one ever has, and no matter what your deluded brain thinks I will never change."

Whatever Tanya was saying had stopped making sense, because she was crying heavily. "Tanya you are going to pay for what you have done to Bella and I know that if I leave today you are just going to start planning something else to do to her. I will not lose her and I will not accept you trying to take her away from me, but something crossed her eyes and that's when pain went straight through my body, I feel to my knees. "Oh did I forget to mention Edward that I will just make you mine, I have enough powers to be able to change the way that you feel for Bella, you will soon forget all about her."

That's when the darkness took over I was just going to have to hope that, I would never forget her I had thankfully tucked Bella's jumper into my pocket. I just had to hope that her scent was going to last on it so that it would always jog my memory.

Otherwise I had a feeling that Tanya would succeed in making me forget about Bella and I never wanted that to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. I just I really can't believe the amount of support that this story has gained over time, I really love you guys so much J**

**I would like to say a huge thank you too those that have taken the time to review... **Vanquish13, may of rose, cbmorefie, dizzy4u, skyhopper, Vane3131, Analitica, Edward's spouse, singingcaro, LiLi82, melissamary55, ratih choco, XxSiennaxX, sujari6, Edwardlvr and Carlaisabel** I love you guys so much 3**

**I would also like to give a huge hug to those that have favourited or story alerted this story because it means that you have all really taken the time to read something that I have written which is just...it's really amazing. **

**Anyway on with the story J**

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure what had woke me up, I just opened my eyes and there was all of the Cullen's surrounding me. The one person that I really wanted to see through wasn't there, where was Edward. It had brought tears to my eyes, because I thought that he had left me.

It wasn't until Alice started talking that I realised that Emmett and Jasper were also missing, I hadn't been able to work out what she was saying, mostly because I couldn't seem to breathe because of the amount of pain that I was in. I wondered what had made Edward leave me; he was normally at least close enough that I would still be ok. I had tried to move, but because of the pain I couldn't really bring myself to move my legs, which only made me cry harder.

"Why...can't" I couldn't even bring myself to finish the sentence because it took so much effort.

Esme had moved to my side "Bella it will be ok, Edward will be able to feel the amount of pain that you are in and he will come back to you" I knew that she was right or at least that was what I was hoping. Alice must have seen what I was thinking because she was then by my side "Bella you have to stop thinking that he has left you, he would never do that"

I just couldn't seem to stop the thoughts running through my head, what if he had decided that he wanted to be with Tanya, I don't think I would ever be able to live again, I wouldn't be able to survive without him.

Esme and Alice had helped me up the stairs they felt that it would be best for me to rest, or at least save whatever energy I've got left. I just had to hope that Edward would come back soon, I lay down on our bed, but even having myself surrounded by his scent it just wasn't enough for my body. It still craved him and I just found it strange that he was not back yet, that's when I could hear talking from downstairs and by the sounds of it, and it was Emmett and Jasper.

I got up and with much effort and walked slowly to the stairs I started to walk down the stairs and that's when I heard the last thing that I ever wanted to hear. "Tanya's taken Edward as a prisoner"

I just lost the last of my breath from my body and everything went so black, it wasn't until hours later when I woke up in a hospital that I had any sort of idea of what had happened to me. By what the doctor was telling me I had fallen down the stairs and broken one of my legs and fractured a rib. When I tried to move to make myself more comfortable I cried out with pain. That's when I saw Emmett standing at my door, "Bells can I help at all?" he asked.

"I want Edward" I replied.

Emmett had moved so that he could put his arms around me to comfort me, "I promise you Bella that we will get him back before Tanya does anything to him, we just have to make sure that we plan out what we are going to do, because they will be expecting us to do something to get him back." He answered.

"But I can't just sit here and let Tanya have time to work out how to change Edward's feelings for me"

"Bella she would never be able to anything, mostly because Edward has been made for you, so no matter what Tanya does as soon as he sees you, he will get all of his feelings back, because you are his soul mate and no powers or spells will ever change that."

I could feel that my body was getting weaker and I knew that soon I wouldn't even be able to move, which only made me worry more could I die if Edward didn't get back to my side in time. I could see that it was something that had crossed the Cullen's minds, mostly because they seemed to be trying to figure out a plan as quickly as possible. Alice had been trying to see which plan would be the most effective, but so far all of them meant that the Cullen's would also be taken prisoner and Tanya would kill me, but I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't let that happen.

"Alice isn't there a way of getting him to play along with Tanya so that he would be in the room, then we could just make it look like we are visiting. She wouldn't think that we were going to attack her"

"The problem with that Bella is that she is going to make sure that you are nowhere near him, because she will know that anything could jog his memory." She replied.

The more that Alice was saying the more it made me worry, mostly because it meant that I would be away from Edward for that much longer. The one thing that I knew that Tanya would never be able to change is the ache that he has for me. His need to be by my side, she would never be able to get rid of that and even if he smelt my scent it would drive him crazy. It was almost like something was clouding her judgment, then again I knew what that was.

Edward.

I didn't want to have to use violence; however I had a feeling that she was not going to give us much choice. "Bella if we want this to work you are going to need to stay away at least enough that she wouldn't notice"

"How would Edward know that I was close?" I asked.

"Because he will feel it in his body, it's like he has a radar for you so that he knows where you are at all times, normally that develops once they are 20, however I think his has already developed because he always knows where you are"

I just have to hope that Alice is right and that if Tanya does do anything to Edward that we will be able to knock him out of it. Otherwise I don't think I would ever be able to watch Tanya and Edward around each other.

Esme had brought me some food; however I just couldn't bring myself to eat it, mostly because it only seemed to make me feel sick. I could see the look of worry in both Rosalie and Esme's eyes they could see that the colour was draining from my face and the longer that Edward was away it only seemed to make me that much weaker. It had gotten to a point that it took Rosalie to help me to the bathroom so that I could shower and go to the toilet, which only made me feel that much weaker and self-conscious. I just wanted Edward back and the more time that was going by only seemed to make that need that much stronger.

**EPOV**

This room was cold; thankfully there weren't any windows so I was more comfortable, mostly because I didn't like being in the sunlight, well mostly because Bella wasn't here to experience it with me. There are so many things that I want to do with Bella and I just feel like I won't get the chance to do them.

I could hear that there were voices outside of my door, which caused me to growl they were talking about hurting my Bella.

I heard that one of them was opening the door and as much as I wanted to lunge at them, I knew that it wouldn't be the best of options. I would need to get Tanya to trust me; at least it would give me the best chance of meeting Bella again in the near future. I knew that my family would be thinking of the best way of getting me back and I also knew that Bella would be in a large amount of pain, which was one of the reasons why I wanted to get back to her so badly. That's when I heard what the guard was saying "Edward come on the queen wants to see you" He took my arm and led me out of the door I could smell that I was close to Tanya and it only made me feel sick. It was mostly because Bella just smelt so beautiful and caused such an amazing reaction within my body, Tanya just seemed to repulse me.

The closer that we got to her the more that I wanted to run away, I wanted to run back to my Bella, to have her back in my arms.

As I saw Tanya I started to growl which only seemed to annoy her, "Edward how can you react like that towards me, we are meant to be together" she said.

"Tanya you have got to realise that Bella and I are soul mate and no matter what you do to me that will never change, because we are made for each other and even being in the same room with you makes me sick" I could see the look of rage on her face and I knew that she was going to try and do something; I just had to hope that my family and my love would be able to get to me before Tanya could do anything, because I actually wasn't sure whether she would be able to affect my feelings. I just had to hope that the love that Bella and I have would be strong enough to get us through this.

Tanya had carried on talking; if I'm honest, I wasn't really listening to a word that she was saying. I was more worried about the immense levels of pain that Bella would be going through due to my absence. I knew that my family would be looking out for her; however I knew that she would be the safest once I was back at her side. I just had to hope that they were going to arrive soon because I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep Tanya at a distance. I knew that she would soon start trying to put spells on me to change my feelings; I was just going to have to hope that they wouldn't work. Then again who am I kidding she is very powerful and she rules the entire vampire community so they must work.

Tanya had started to chant something and I was trying to turn my mind out hoping that if I didn't hear it, it would have no effect on me.

However I wasn't so lucky.

I felt this warm feeling come over me and then I started to forget my family and Bella, all the memories were being replaced with Tanya, and when I looked over at her I couldn't stop the smile coming onto my face.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. **

**Thank you to those that have taken the time to review (Anoymous, reobessed, Anonymous, cbmorefie, bella amber, Carlaisabel, Team Emmet 4 lifee, Edward's spouse, skyhopper, tiffyboocullenjonas, winstonwolfe, LiLi82, COURTNEY1022, sujari6, ShaniceyBee11, XxSiennaxX, dizzy4u, fanfic crazyk, Edwardlvr, Kgunter34, Vane3131 and lantus123) you really don't know how much I love you guys :D**

**Anyway on with the story **

~#~#~#~

**BPOV **

It had been two days and I was so weak that it took Emmett to move me around the house. The Cullen's had decided that they were going to visit Tanya and hope that they would be able to see Edward, a day ago I had felt something different, something had changed between Edward and I, which worried me.

I had told Alice and Rosalie about it and when Alice had looked into Edward's future, I had a feeling that it had changed because of the ways that her eyes widened.

"How can this be, I thought that...the bitch" she said.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"Bella your whole relationship with Edward has disappeared and been replaced with memories of Tanya"

"But he doesn't have any with her, other than whatever she made him see in the nightmare" I replied.

"Bella that's the weird part, because it's like she has put them all in his head, he is very confused at the moment, because he has your jumper with him and it's your scent that keeps causing a strange reaction in him. He doesn't feel anything towards Tanya so his body is trying to fight the feelings." She answered.

"But I thought you said that his feelings for me would never change" I replied.

"Bella she can't change them as soon as he sees you or even if he smells you he will get memories of you, the problem is your jumper isn't enough because your scent fades from it."

"How long do we have before my scent will leave my jumper completely?" I asked.

"We've probably got another day or so, we have decided that we are going to go and visit Tanya, you are going to have to stay in the forest next to the castle, and far enough away that she is not going to notice your scent, mostly because she will smell it off of us because we have been around you. We hope that with her thinking that Edward finally has feelings for her, she won't notice that you are close by, we just have to hope that Edward will notice your scent, or we can try and make him"

I helped the Cullen's to get ready for their journey, Emmett was going to carry me to the forest and then I would just wait till Edward came for, they all felt that he would notice my scent and within a few minutes he would be by my side.

I just have to hope that, that is what will happen.

But I had a strange feeling that it was going to be more complicated than that.

**EPOV**

All these memories that were in my head just didn't seem to make sense. It was just that yes I had all these memories with Tanya, but I just didn't have any feelings towards her.

I had a red jumper that was always in back pocket, I wasn't sure where the scent had come from, but I just wanted more of it. I had a feeling that I shouldn't mention this to Tanya because I had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. So I decided that I would never ask Tanya about the jumper, because I really didn't want her to take it away from me.

I had gotten changed and Tanya was standing at the bedroom door, "Edward I just wanted to let you know that we are having visitors later, they are going to tell you lies and you are to ignore anything that they say" Tanya said.

"Why are you letting them come here if you know that they are liars" I replied.

"Because I would like them to meet you" she answered.

Tanya had wrapped her arm around mine and was taking me back to the throne room, she had sat us down side by side, but it just didn't feel right, it was like something was missing. Tanya must have seen the confusion in my eyes, but she just seemed to ignore it. One of Tanya's guards came walking into the room and let Tanya know that the Cullen's had arrived.

I wondered whether I knew them, but when I searched into my memory there was just darkness when it came to the Cullen's. I found it strange, but decided not to question it.

Tanya had introduced them all to me, it was the way that they were interacting with me it was almost like they knew me, but I just couldn't place them anywhere within my memory. However I did notice that they had that amazing scent on them all and the one that was called Emmett seemed to have the strongest amount on him. I actually couldn't help the fact that I growled when I moved closer to him. I could see that the smallest one was trying not to smile.

Was it because of my reaction to the scent?

That's when I noticed that it was near and I just wanted to be with it, close to it, to consume it.

Tanya must have noticed the change in my emotions because I could see that she was starting to boil with rage, "No..."

She went to run at me but Emmett grabbed her "You can't stop love Bitch" he boomed."

I was already gone I needed to find it, I was running so fast and I finally knew that it would only be a little bit longer and then I would finally be with the scent. That's when I saw her, and I fell to my knees as all the memories came flying back, when I looked up at her I knew who it was it's my Bella. I could see that us being apart had been very hard on her because of the dark circles under her eyes.

I was by her side in seconds, "Mine...Bella we are back together"

I wrapped my arms around her and could hear that she had started to cry, "Bella...shhh...its ok we will never be apart again. I just have one other thing to do before I can tell you with certainty that Tanya is gone"

I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to Tanya's castle, I made sure that she was going to be safe by putting her with Esme and Rosalie; I knew that they would look out for her, if something went wrong while I was finishing off Tanya. Emmett had managed to hold onto her the whole time that I was getting to Bella. Tanya must have noticed that things had changed, which only seemed to cause her to try and get to Bella that much worse.

She was growling at Bella which only made me see red, I was going to make sure that Tanya suffered for everything she had ever done to Bella.

I heard that Esme had pulled Bella close to her hiding her eyes, from the violence that she knew I was going to inflict on Tanya. I grabbed hold of Tanya and threw her across the room, she had gone through one of the walls and I had already grabbed hold of her again and had started pulling at one of her arms. I could hear the high pitched scream and she had tried to bit me, I had managed to avoid it. The problem was that I started to get a bit cocky and didn't notice that Tanya had managed to move so that she could bit my neck, there wasn't really much time to think she had started to drink my blood.

I had a feeling that she was going to drink me dry, it was almost like if she couldn't have me no one could.

Jasper and Emmett were trying to get her off but nothing seemed to move her, that's when I heard Bella "Bitch he's mine, and only I will ever get to feel his blood running down my throat"

Tanya had come up for air and it had given Jasper and Emmett enough time to get Edward out of the way of Tanya, that when I saw Tanya lunge at my love, but she was ready for it. She had already pushed her up against the wall, "He is mine, mine to do whatever I want to and no matter what your little spells do, they will never be able to stop is reaction when he knows that I am near...so suck on it"

I had to hold back the laugh that wanted to come out when I had heard Bella tell Tanya to suck it, the only person that would ever suck on Bella would be me.

Tanya had gone to bit Bella much like she had me, but there was no way that I was going to let that happen. I was pulling Tanya to pieces before I really had much time to think about, I was going to make sure that Bella would never feel threatened by her or that Tanya would ever breathe the same air as my Bella. I wanted to make sure that any children that we ever have in the future would never have to look upon the face of Tanya.

Even though I knew that I was going to have people coming after me because of killing Tanya, but if I was honest the only person that I cared about was Bella and I was going to make sure that Bella was never scared again.

Once I had made sure that all of Tanya's body was pulled apart, Carlisle and Jasper were helping me to burn the pieces, Bella hadn't really said much after the thing with Bella which made me worry, did she not like me anymore, and was she reconsidering her feelings for me.

Bella must have sensed a difference in my emotions because she had walked over to me and made me look at her, "what has you so upset?" she asked.

"I will understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, after what you just saw...it must have been very traumatic for you and I can understand if you would rather be with a human"

I could see the look of shock on her face "Edward how can you think that I wouldn't want to be with you, Edward I can't live without you and these two days proved that. We are meant to be together and even Tanya couldn't keep us apart, at least not permanently." She must have still seen the worry on my face. "Baby I love you, and only you, no human male would even be able to make me react the way that you do" I couldn't help the fact that I growled when she mentioned other males, she would only ever talk about me, I know it was selfish, but my inner beast only ever wanted her to talk about me.

I could feel that my beast was being unsettled "Mine"

Bella just seemed to know what to say to calm him "Yours forever"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me "Mine" I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to cover her in my scent, my possessiveness of her was just so strong at the moment. I just wanted to make sure that everyone in the surrounding area would know that she was mine.

The thing that I loved about Bella was she would let me do whatever I needed to, to make sure that I remained calm, the rest of my family had allowed me the necessary space to make sure that Bella was ok and to make sure that she smelt like me again. Then again they had been through it themselves, and it just meant that less damage would be likely to happen. I knew that I was developing quickly and i had noticed over the last few weeks that my reactions towards Bella were changing, mostly because I was becoming and more and more aroused by some of the things that she was doing. I knew at times that she would notice, but she would feel that I was too young at least in her eyes, so I would be left to deal with the problem myself.

The problem is that I just can't get her out of head, which isn't always a bad thing, but it is when your parents are sitting right next to you.

I just want me turning 20 to come soon because I know that I am not going to be able to hold back my feelings for Bella and sooner or later I am going to want to try and make love to her. I just have to hope that I am going to have the strength to wait; otherwise I know that it is only going to cause complications for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me I would like to say a big thank you to...Edwardloverforever7, Vane3131, Edward's spouse, Mypenname, sujari6, Anonymous, tiffyboocullenjonas, Edwardlvr, Skyhopper, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, Carlaisabel, singingcaro, cbmorefie, may of rose, LiLi82, ellaryne, XxSiennaxX, wesailattwilight, Kgunter34 and Team Emmet 4 lifee**

**Love you guys so much for taking the time to write a review, it means so much to me and gives me the inspiration to continue to write this story 3 and I hope that you guys will continue to do so. **

**Anyway on with the story**

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Time has moved so quickly in the last two years Edward could turn 20 any day now, that is where it is different to humans because a vampire has never got a definite day that they will turn 20, Edward's emotions had really been driving him crazy and it was taking everything in me to stop him from going too far with me.

There was definitely sometimes when I really didn't want to stop him.

Carlisle and Emmett had been trying to help Edward understand what his feelings meant, which meant that he would spend large amounts of times with them in the study, it did make me feel a little lonely, however I didn't get the pain because he was still in the house with me. Rosalie and Alice would spend as much time as they could with me, but it just wasn't the same because they weren't Edward.

There was times when he must feel the emotions change in me because he would be by my side in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry my love, I felt that you needed me" he replied.

"Edward I'm fine we can't always be together every minute of the day" I answered.

"Bella you know as well as I do, that our connection is stronger than most relationships, so we do need to be at least close together, otherwise one of us will feel a large amount of distress" he said.

I knew that he was right, and it gave me so much comfort to hear him say it, even though it was more one of those reading into it things. He was saying that he didn't want to live without me, and never wanted to leave my side.

Something was changing in Edward; he had pulled me really close to him and had started to growl at all of his family. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"Danger...Mine" he didn't seem to make much sense, which must have been because the vampire had taken over his normal instincts. "Edward, baby your family are not going to hurt me, they want us to be together" I answered.

However it didn't seem to comfort him, "I need to protect you" he growled out and moved me so that I was behind him. The family must have known what was going on even though I was really confused. I could see that Emmett and Jasper were getting ready to grab hold of him; I was just worried that Edward was going to hurt them by accident.

"Edward, baby you really need to calm down, baby look at me"

I couldn't get over the fact that he actually listened to me because he took his eyes off of his family and locked eyes with me. He was making sure that I was ok, that there was no damage on any part of my body. He must have been happy with what he had seen, because I could see that he relaxed a little, however I had a feeling that at any seconds he could turn and attack a member of his family. I just had to hope that it wouldn't come to that; I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him looking at me. I heard his growl change, to mine and I couldn't help the fact that it made me smile, which he must have felt.

I could hear that Carlisle was talking to him; however he only seemed to be focused on whatever I was saying or feeling. I could see that Carlisle was looking slightly worried because of his reactions. "Bella you need to make him listen to me, because his body is getting ready to turn 20, and if we do not complete the ceremony within 24 hours, it would mean that his emotions would stay this crazy, meaning that I would never able to be around men because he would view them all as a threat." She said. I could see that what Carlisle was saying was definitely true, and it only made me worry more. Edward didn't like the fact that whatever Carlisle had said to me had upset me.

He had moved away from me and was holding Carlisle by the throat, "What did you do?" he asked Carlisle. The thing that frightened me was that even Carlisle was scared of him, and Emmett and Jasper didn't move because they knew that they were only going to make his emotions escalate.

I knew that I would be the only one that could stop him, he had moved to look at me when I was moving closer to him, however I could tell that he felt my movement, because he had stopped talking to Carlisle. The silence makes the situation that much worse, which only made me want to help him that much quicker.

I got to his back and ran my arms up his back causing him to purr, "Mine" he said. I knew what he wanted me to do. "Yours, baby I love you" I replied. I could see that his resolve was starting to weaken.

"Baby put Carlisle down, ok he wants to help you, and he is not going to hurt me" Edward was already letting Carlisle go and was coming back to my side. He took my hand and kept bringing it too his lips and kissing it. "Mine" he said.

"Yours baby"

I could see that Carlisle wanted our attention, "Everyone as you can see Edward will be turning 20 very soon, which means that we need to make sure that we prepare of the ceremony, which also means that Bella you are going to need to be a part of this, because you and Edward are going to share a blood exchange, which means that he is going to let you drink from him to the point that his is on the brink of death."

I couldn't hide the fact that it actually scared me; I could kill Edward by accident. Edward had pulled me close to him and kiss my head, "Bella you will not kill me I promise it's just a part of the ritual, it shows that I would give my life for you" That's when I could see that Edward's eyes were darkening, "Edward, Baby no we can't, it's only a little bit longer and then we can be together, I promise we can make love tonight. I know your emotions have driven you crazy, but it's only a little bit longer I promise"

I could see that Edward was trying to find it, and for the most part he able to, however I knew that he would still have some slip ups along the way, which was way I hoped that we would be able to take part in this ceremony quickly.

Alice must have seen what I was thinking and was already dashing all over the house getting the necessary things that would be needed for the ceremony. It was only after everything was almost ready that I realised just how many elements went into the ceremony, Alice had dragged me upstairs much to Edward's protest, however he seemed to understand that this was a part of it.

Alice was doing my hair really nicely, even though I didn't really have any idea of half of the stuff that she was putting on my hair so that it was stay in this really nice bun, that had a few curls coming down my face.

I could hear that Edward was struggling with his emotions again because of the amount of crashing that was going on downstairs. I could hear that Emmett and Jasper were trying to get him to realise that I was not being threatened and that i would be with him soon, but nothing seemed to be getting through to him. He was banging on Alice's bedroom door wanting to get to me, Alice must have known that she wouldn't be able to argue with him because she just opened the door and his eyes were already searching the room for me.

Once he located me, he wrapped me in his arms and couldn't seem to have enough contact with.

"Edward, it will only be a little bit longer ok, then your emotions will calm down, I just need to put my dress on." Edward had started looking round the room wanting to see what the dress looked like, however Alice had been clever enough to leave it hidden away, so that it wouldn't ruin the surprise. The only thing that he knew was that it was red because it matched his tie. Alice has a strange obsession with making sure that the men always match any dresses that we wear to formal occasions.

Once Edward had made sure that his emotions were in check he left the room again, knowing that Alice wasn't going to let him stay, mostly because she wanted it to be a surprise when Edward saw the dress for the first time.

When Alice opened the wardrobe to show me i actually couldn't help my reaction it was so beautiful, it was the fact that Alice had made sure that it was very tasteful, mostly because she knew that Edward emotions were going to be going crazy, and knowing that there would be a few males in the room wasn't going to be helping things.

You could see that she had put a lot of thought into the outfit because it was simple, and only had a little diamond in the centre of the dress.

I just hoped that Edward was going to like it; Alice helped me into it making sure that everything was sitting comfortably before she would let me get to see myself in the mirror. When she showed me, it was almost like I was a different person, because she had put a little makeup on my face, just to give my face that more flawless look. I couldn't thank her enough; however I could also hear that Edward was getting slightly impatient.

I walked down the stairs careful and on the last few steps started to fall, I must have missed my footing, thankfully Edward was there to catch me. He whispered in my ear, which sent a shiver down my spine, "I will always be here to catch you, never forget that"

He walked me over to a room that I had never been in; it did make me slightly nervous what was going to happen once the doors closed. Edward must have felt that I was getting slightly tense because he had started to rub a hand up and down my back to help me relax. "Bella I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you"

"You make it sound like something will happen to you?" I replied.

"Well in a way something will, but Bella just know that it is part of the ceremony"

"What do you..."

Before I could get my question answered we were already in front of Carlisle, it looked like he would be conducting the ceremony. Not that I minded of course. Edward had taken both of my hands into his to try and stop me from shaking; I hadn't even noticed that I had been doing it. It was what I loved about our connection, the fact that we are just so in tune with one another. That only a simple touch can relax the other, I could see the look of need that Edward had for me, but he was doing is best trying not to act on.

Not that I didn't want to, just that I knew we needed to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me J**

**Love the people that have taken the time to favourite or story alert, love you people so much. However I would like to say a personal thank you to...Darkward Darling, cbmorefie, ratih choco, dizzy4u, LiLi82, sujari6, guest, mizmatched9, Carlaisabel, Kgunter34, Edwardloverforever7, guest, tiffyboocullenjonas, XxSiennaxX, wesailattwilight, ShaniceyBee11, Mypenname, skyhopper and Edward's spouse**

**You people are seriously amazing and without you this story wouldn't be as far along as it would. **

**Anyway on with this story...**

~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella started to walk down the stairs I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. It was almost like no one else was in the room, because it just seemed like I connected with her, making everything else just disappear.

As she got further down the stairs my need to touch her was getting stronger, which in one respect was why I was so glad that she had started to fall. Mostly because it meant that I would get to wrap my arms around her and bring her close to me. Once I caught her I didn't want to ever let her go, which in one respect I would never have to do, once we had gone through the ceremony.

Once I had made sure that she was going to be ok standing on her own I whispered in her ear "I will always be here to catch you, never forget that", is it wrong that I enjoyed the reaction that went through her body.

I took her towards the room that was saved for the special ceremonies; I could see that Bella was fascinated by it, mostly because she had never been inside before. I could tell that Bella had started to worry and knew that she would need to calm down; otherwise she would be likely to pass out. I rubbed up and down her back to make sure that her breathing evened out and could feel that she had started to relax.

"Bella I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you"

"You make it sound like something will happen to you?" she replied. It was something that shocked me about our connection, the fact that we are so in tune with one another. She can tell what I am thinking without being able to read minds like I can. Then again she has known me since I was little, so maybe time has helped her to develop those skills.

"Well in a way something will, but Bella just know that it is part of the ceremony"

"What do you..."

I could tell that she hadn't realised that I had moved us at vampire speed to be in front of Carlisle. I wanted to be officially joined to her as quickly as possible, and hoped that it would also reduce the amount of males that would have looked at her. It was selfish of me, but I just wanted to keep her all to myself, because I've never been good at sharing, which I knew I would never be able to do. I had made sure that I had both of her hands, worried that she was going to faint at any time, I could feel that she had started to shake. I wanted her to feel relaxed about this; I wasn't sure whether she was too freaked out about the part where I would let her drink from me. I was trying to control the fact that I really wanted to be connected to her; I had felt this need for her ever since I was born, and it only seemed that with time that it grew worse.

I could see that Bella wanted to wait and I was going to give her that, I just had to hope that my emotions would allow me to do that.

Carlisle had begun the ceremony and everyone that was there had taken their seats. As much as I wanted to I knew that I couldn't pull Bella close to me, at least not yet. I decided that I was going to focus on what Carlisle was saying to try and keep my emotions in check. "As is custom the vampire has to prove that they will make sure that they are going to protect their mate forever. There is a number of stages that they therefore need to go through to prove that, to both their mate and this audience that is with us today. Therefore it is very important that Edward does these stages in order. Therefore he will start with stage one."

I could see that Bella's heart rate had picked up; I think it was more because she didn't really understand what was going on. I whispered in her ear "My love you have nothing to worry about, I promise nothing bad will ever happen"

When she looked into my eyes, whatever she saw seemed to comfort her. "I trust you" she whispered back. Carlisle had then continued his speech knowing that I was now ready for the next step. "Edward will let his beast take over to prove to his mate that he could never hurt her and that the beast loves her just as much as Edward does"

**BPOV**

Silence filled the room as everyone watched what was going to happen. Carlisle and Edward seemed to have already worked out what was going to happen, probably to reduce the amount of damage that the beast would cause. "Bella I would like you to go and stand at the either side of the room with Emmett and Jasper." I looked at Edward to make sure that he was going to be ok with this; I could see that his emotions were spiking, but I could see that he would be ok once we were touching again. I moved away from Edward and walked carefully over to the other side of the room, where Emmett and Jasper surrounded me.

I could see what Carlisle had done, he knew that Edward wouldn't like the fact that other males are around me.

Carlisle seemed to be holding Edward back till the right moment, and by looking at the room the audience didn't seem to know where to look. I could see that a few people had been placing bets, probably on how much damage Edward would do to get to me.

However before I got very far with that thought I could already feel that I was surrounded by his arms. However Edward's emotions were really going crazy, and even being in my arms I knew that his beast wasn't completely comforted, and by seeing Emmett and Jasper's reactions were not good. By the looks of it Edward wasn't going to be able to complete the stages. "Edward, baby..." Before I could completely finish, his eyes were already locked with mine and they were black. "Honey, you need to calm down, I love you both but we need to finish this before we can be completely together" I could see that Edward was having an internal battle and so far it didn't look like Edward was winning. "Bella...help" I moved my arms so that I could pull his face closer to mine, "Baby you can fight this for a little bit longer, and then I promise we won't leave your room for two weeks, I will be completely yours"

I could see that he was smiling he liked the reaction that I was causing in him and I could see that the beast was slowly loosening his control and I could see that Edward was getting his green eyes back. Emmett was helping me get Edward back to standing in front of Carlisle; the beast seemed to have taken a lot out of him.

Someone had brought a chair over so that he could sit down while he was getting his strength back. "Edward would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, Carlisle please continue I don't know how long I can continue to control my emotions" I took Edward's hands in mine and Carlisle continued.

"Now that Edward has completed the first stage, he will now continue on to the second which is where Bella will drink from Edward to an inch of his life, which represents the fact that Edward would give his life for hers without thinking" Carlisle said. I could see that Edward had gotten most of his strength back, which did calm me because I knew that I would be drinking a lot of his blood. Edward was going to let me decide where I wanted to bite him. I couldn't help the fact that I really wanted to bite his neck it looked that much more intimate. Edward must have felt what I wanted to do because he moved his neck so that I would have better access. It worried me, would I be able to bite through his skin, I thought that a vampire's skin was really strong. Would that mean that I would be likely to break my teeth?

Edward put a finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes "My love you can do this, I promise that you will not break your teeth, when we first met you were given the same skin, which will stop you from getting ill as easily and it also means that your teeth are as strong as mine" He kissed my neck, which helped me to calm down a little and helped me to focus on what I needed to do.

I moved my head back to his neck and bite down on his neck; I couldn't help the fact that feeling his blood running down my throat actually made me grown. It had caused Edward to wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. I was drinking so much of his blood and I wondered whether he would drink from me later, taking it back, now that would definitely be intimate feeling him drink from me. I could drink that I was drinking more and more of his blood because Edward couldn't seem to stay on his feet, I could feel that his legs were starting to crumble and the closer that he got to the ground I made sure that I was still connected to his neck. When I had drunk enough Edward pushed me gently making sure that he had not hurt me. I could see that his eyes were black due to the amount of blood that I had taken from him.

Carlisle was making sure that he was getting on with the last part of the ceremony because he knew that Edward's emotions would be activated easily because he didn't have much blood left in his body.

Now that Edward has proved to Bella that he would give his life for her, to prove that he could keep both her and any children that they have in the future would be safe."

I had to hold back the tears at the fact that Edward was willing to do that without much thought; he had only known me for five years and yet he was willing to die in an instant. Edward wrapped his arms around me and smelt my hair, which must have meant that his hunger and emotions were playing up. "Now Edward needs to let his emotions take over and see whether he chooses Bella once again to be his mate. If this happens it means that no one will ever be able to change their love for one another, yes Edward did technically choose Bella on the first day of his birth, but I feel that it is very important that they do this, just to make sure that they are joined completely.

I was worried about Edward because I knew that at the moment he couldn't even stand, Emmett had moved so that he could help me get Edward to his feet. I knew that once Edward started drinking from me he would start to get his strength back.

Emmett had made sure that he had stayed holding him; mostly because Edward knew that I would never be able to hold him on my own. I could see that Edward couldn't keep his eyes off the mark that he had left on my left breast. I knew that he would want to drink from it again, mostly because he also knew that the blood would flow quickly from that spot. His eyes locked with mine and it was almost like a spark moved between us, it was like he used it as his signal. I saw his fangs come down and then before I could take in another breath he had bit into my breast. Edward had growled and I could feel that my emotions were building. I was starting to get an idea of what Edward was feeling.

Is it wrong of me to like the fact that he is enjoying drinking from me, it was the fact that I knew that he would never drink from anyone else. Or at least he would only be drinking from males, which I knew would reduce the amount of jealously that I knew I would be likely to feel.

Carlisle had made sure that both Edward and I knew what our emotions were likely to do after the ceremony, that we would need to be together, alone for at least 2 weeks to make sure that we would be able to get used to each other. I also knew that I would be likely to get very jealous if I saw him around other females. I just wondered whether Edward would feel the same, or how far he would get when he did get jealous.

I just can't wait; because I think that it would actually turn me on to see him holding some guy against a wall because he looked at me. Now that would definitely be an exciting thing to watch.


	18. Chapter 18

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me. I know that I haven't updated for a while, but I've just been really busy, but I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with this story and hope that I can do you guys proud. **

**I would like to say thank you to... Vane3131, Dizzy4u, cbmorefie, twilightKC, ratih choco, sujari6, Guest, skyhopper, tiffyboocullenjonas, LiLi82, FayHannahRose, XxSiennaxX, Edward's spouse, Kgunter34, mixmatched9, ellaryne and elf7**

**I actually don't know where this story would be if I didn't have you guys backing me. **

**I have been reading a story and have fallen completely in love with it, and I want you guys to check it out it's called "The Princess And the E" by CLWN, honestly don't know how to put into words how good this story is, so yeah please take the time to go and check it out **

**Just to make people aware this is my attempt at a lemon, so if anyone doesn't want to read this, I will understand if you skip this chapter, you won't be missing anything vital.**

**Anyway on with the story **

~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

After I had claimed Bella again it wasn't longer after that Carlisle ended the ceremony and I definitely couldn't be happier. I just wanted to be alone with Bella, I made sure that she was safe in my arms; I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face, when Carlisle said that the ceremony was complete.

Everyone seemed to understand that my emotions were going crazy, so it didn't seem to come as a surprise when I picked Bella up into my arms, and carried her out of the room and upstairs. It was not completely what I wanted, but I knew that I was never going to last on a plane for a few hours. I also knew that I would want to make sure that our first time was special; then again having sex with Bella would always be making love. It didn't take long for me to get us both upstairs to our room; I knew that Bella was still going to feel awkward though, mostly because she would know that people would be downstairs. However it was also customary that the recently mated pair and left in the house alone for a day, and then I would take Bella away, where no one would be able to interrupt us, or if they did, well I can't be held responsible for my actions.

I put Bella on the bed gently, but couldn't bring myself to move away from her. "I love you Bella" I said.

"I love you too Edward, more then you will ever know"

I could feel that the more time that I was around Bella the more that my emotions seemed to spike. I moved one of my hands so that I would be able to touch more of her, but so far it didn't seem to be making much difference. By the look in Bella's eyes she must have known that I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

She had moved as though she was getting up and I couldn't help that I held onto her tighter.

"Bella where are you going?" I asked.

"Edward, baby I was going to get out of this dress, I'm not going to leave you" she replied.

My arms loosened and slid down her waist slowly, "is it wrong that I want to be the one to take your dress off"

"Who says that you can't" she answered teasingly, I had got up from the bed and started to walk towards her, she was backing up trying to keep some, sort of distance between us. I liked this, I knew that I could very easily use my speed to get to her, but I enjoyed the chase and the smile that would cross her face because of our games.

"Bella you should give in, you know I always get what I want"

"There's always a first for everything" she replied.

It wasn't long before she was backed into a corner, but I knew that our game was far from over. "Bella...Bella...I have you now" I put my arms on either side of her head, thinking that it was over.

How wrong I was.

Within seconds she had switched our positions so now my back was against the wall, I could use my strength against her, but even I had to admit that I was enjoying this foreplay. It was something that Bella and I had never really been able to experience because we both knew that it would have made my emotions worse, and because we couldn't have sex until now. However now nothing was holding me back. "Ahhhh, poor little Edward can't even stop little old me" she said jokingly, I could see that she was enjoying this, maybe a little more then she should. I was going to let her win for a little bit longer, but she must have noticed that my eyes were getting darker and that we wouldn't be able to muck around for much longer.

"Bella...it's not very good to provoke the beast" I replied.

"I think that I could handle him" she answered.

"Are you prepared for the challenge?" I asked.

"More then you will ever know" she replied.

Her emotions must have been spiking too because we had started making out within seconds. Her arms were trying to pull me to closer to her and there was no way that I was going to stop this. My hands were running over her back and slowly started to pull the zip down. I could hear that Bella was growling slightly, she was enjoying this; it only seemed to fuel me more, mostly because I wanted her so badly.

"Bella...we...shou..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because Bella had already started walking us backwards towards our bed. This was a side of Bella that I had never seen before, but I liked it.

She let herself fall onto the bed, me falling on top of her; I tried to move off of her so that I wouldn't crush her. However Bella didn't seem to want me to move and pulled me back on top of her. It did make me smug because Bella seemed to be experiencing the same sort of feelings as I do.

Bella seemed to be letting me have control of the situation, which my beast enjoyed because he wanted to worship her. By Bella letting me be on top was definitely showing that she cared about both of us, but that she wanted to be protected, that she accepted our love. I pulled her dress away from her and started to kiss down her neck, "Edward...please...mmm"

"Tell me what you want Bella, as much as we have a connection I can't read your mind...tell me what you want"

"Edward..." she was trying to move against me, she wanted a reaction from me, and she was, but I wanted her to tell me what she wanted, because I really wanted her to enjoy this. Mostly because I knew that it could be very damaging if she found this scaring and that was definitely the last thing that I wanted. I could see that Bella's eyes had darkened with lust.

"Edward...please...it hurts" she added.

"I know my Love, you just need to tell me what to you want me to do" I replied.

"Please Edward...just...touch me"

There was no way that I was going to deny her anything; I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could. I felt that she had started to run her hands up and down my back, I wasn't sure whether it was to relax me or excite me, but it was working both ways. "Is this what you want Bella?" I asked.

I could see that I was getting a slight reaction out of her, however I knew that Bella wanted more than this, I just knew that it was going to be difficult for her to say it, Bella had always gotten embarrassed whenever anyone would speak about sex. I just enjoyed seeing her blush, mostly because it brought a beautiful colour to her cheeks whenever it happened. My inner beast was basking in her blush, because it was a reaction that I liked to bring out in her.

However I could tell that Bella was getting impatient, so she started rubbing herself against me, she was trying to get me to lose control.

"Bella you really need to stop that" I growled.

She knew that she was getting some sort of reaction from me and she was smiling about it. "Do you like it when I loose control?" I asked her.

"Maybe...but you will never know" she replied.

"Oh Bella trust me I will find out, because I can read you like a book" I answered.

"What's to say that I can't read you, I can tell when you are bluffing" she said.

"Bella stop trying to play mind games with me, you know as well as I do that you enjoy it when I don't have control, you want the beast to come out to play"

"I want you both to come out to play" she answered.

"Your wish is my command"

I was giving Bella what she wanted, but if I was honest I was enjoying this to. Mostly because it showed me that even the beast loved her, that I wanted to make sure that he could protect her. It gave me hope that no matter what happened, even if I lost complete control, that he would look after her.

Bella had started unbuttoning my shirt wanting to touch my chest; I tried to hold back the growl that was starting to develop deep in my throat, but Bella, being Bella was always able to create such strange reactions from me. Bella didn't seem to be able to control herself either. "Edward, no more foreplay, please I don't think I can take much more" I switched our positions so that she was now on top of me, it would make undressing her that much easier. I could tell that I had taken her by surprise, due to the gasp that left her lips.

I had moved so that I could my trousers off, leaving both Bella and I in our underwear. I could feel that Bella had blushed again; it was something that ever since I was little I had tried to get Bella to understand that she was beautiful. She had always thought that she was average.

It seemed like no matter what I said or did nothing seemed to convince her of that.

"Bella...please look at me" she rose her eyes up and locked eyes with, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about you're a beautiful women, that I have loved since the day that I was born. Bella I chose you even when I couldn't see you, we are meant to be together and no one can ever change my feelings for you, even Tanya couldn't because I could never forget you"

Her eyes had started to fill up, "baby, please don't cry, I just want you to understand that you need to start seeing yourself the way that I do, because you don't deserve to be putting yourself down like this"

I knew that it would still take a large amount of time for her to see herself, in a more positive light, but I would prove it to her everyday of forever.

Bella must have been getting very impatient with the whole waiting thing because she had switched our positions again. She had moved her hands so that she was wrapping my cock, which only made me growl. "Bella..."

"Edward no more games, I want you to be inside me, please make this pain building inside me go away, and it is starting to hurt"

I can't let Bella stay in pain, we both pulled our underwear off and I couldn't help that I didn't want to take my eyes off of her. "Bella you know that I love you right?"

"Yes Edward, as I love you"

With that I made sure that she was comfortable before I pushed into her, I did it gently because I knew that this was going to hurt a lot. I hated seeing Bella upset, but I knew that this was one of those times that you couldn't avoid. "Bella this is going to hurt, but I promise that it will be over quickly" I pulled out of her and pushed back in, this time going that much further inside of her. I got to her hymen, I couldn't help the fact that I didn't want to do this because I knew that I would be hurting her, which Bella must have picked up on because she made me look at her. "Edward we are meant to be together, it won't hurt for very long, so it will only last a few minutes, I love you and trust you."

Bella trusted me, it didn't comfort me as much as I wanted it to, mostly because I was still worried that I could cause some serious damage to her and I knew that it would kill me if I lost her.

I pushed against her hymen and felt that with the force that I used that it broke, her eyes had filled up a little due to the pain, I made sure that I stayed as still as possible, mostly because I knew that it would only make her pain worse if I moved. Once the pain died down she started to move again, "Edward I'm ok now" I started moving slowly inside of her and it was definitely something that I had never experienced before. She was so warm, even though she had stopped aging, mostly because the only way that she would have the same temperature skin as me, would be for me to change her. It was something that I loved about Bella, the fact that she would warm me up whenever we were touching. I wanted to start slowly, mostly to get Bella used to the feeling, as I knew that she would still be uncomfortable for her.

"Edward, please move faster, you're not going to hurt me"

I picked up my pace and both of us couldn't seem to get enough of each other, and the longer that we were connected the stronger that our bond seemed to get. I knew that this was a feeling that I would never get used to, which in one respect would mean that whenever we made love it would feel like a new experience.

Bella and I had become one and there was no way that two weeks was going to be long enough for us to be alone, I would definitely be enjoying more time with her. I knew that my orgasm had started to grow and the noise that Bella was making were not making it any easier for me. It only seemed to make it build that much quicker, Bella didn't seem to be that far behind me. "Edward...it's...oh...my...mmmm"

"I know my love...cum for me my love"

It was only a few minutes after that and Bella did come, hard, which seemed to spur my own on, mostly because she had tightened around me. I couldn't hold back the deep growl, mostly and the sensations that we were experiencing together, this was something that I would never get tired of doing.

Once we had both finished I pulled out of her and moved us so that we were both lying side by side. "Edward...that was"

"There are no words for what we just did my love"

"Well there might be a few" she added.

"And what would they be?" I asked.

"When are we doing it again?" she replied.

She was definitely going to be the death of me; she knew that she was going to get a reaction out of me, and by the looks of it, that was what she wanted, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me **

**I would like to say a big thank you to...Guest, Bloody Hearts, ShaniceyBee11, skyhopper, Guest, Guest, cbmorefie, LiLi82, tiffyboocullenjonas, Skullqueencb, Edward's spouse, sujari6, wesailattwilight and ellaryne**

**And to all of you that have taken the time to favourite, follow or author alert me you guys are also amazing for supporting me with this story **

**Actually can't believe the fan base that this story has gathered in the short amount of time that it has been going **

**Anyway on with this story**

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Our first time together was definitely special; he was so gentle with me even when the beast took control. It showed that Edward was meant for me because even his beast loved me, and strangely I wasn't scared of the beast, mostly because I knew that he would never be able to hurt me.

There were 3 more rounds after the first one before I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Edward had moved us slightly so that he could make sure that I was comfortable and wrapped up in the duvet. He kept his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest enjoying the fact that my growl left his legs, he was content and satisfied, well at least for now. Edward had already told me that he was taking me away somewhere, however refused to tell me where, which meant that Alice had been the one to pack all of my clothes, it worried me slightly because I had a feeling that Alice wouldn't have packed any of my jeans or converses. I wondered whether I would be able to sneak some into my hand luggage, then again she would probably check that.

I had a feeling that we would be going somewhere secluded because I knew that Edward didn't like to share. Which did give me some sort of comfort because it would make me feel slightly less self conscious, mostly because he would be the only one seeing me in some of the things that Alice packed for me.

I had a strange feeling though that Edward would have something to do with some of them, or at least he would have given her his credit card to pay for them.

I felt Edward leave little kiss on my neck which caused me to wake up, I started to stretch slightly and felt that Edward's arms were wrapping around me tighter, which caused me to grown as it sent electric shocks throughout my body. I moved slightly and felt that little Edward was also awake. "You are seriously insatiable we only had sex a few hours ago" I said.

He couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face, "My love I will never get tired of making love with you"

He moved me so that I was now straddling him and I couldn't help myself I started to rub myself against him. "Now who's the insatiable one" he added. He moved his head so that he could kiss me; however just before our lips touched I pulled away. "I need a few human minutes first" I could see that within a couple of seconds his eyes had darkened and as I tried to get off of him, he held me in place. "Bella do you think that I care that you have brushed your teeth yet, I just want a kiss"

I did the worst thing possible, I looked into his eyes and I knew that there was no way that I would be able to say no to him.

I leant down and we started to make out, we couldn't seem to get close enough, it was also only in that moment that I realised that I wasn't wearing anything, it caused me to blush, which Edward seemed to enjoy because it warmed my skin that little bit more.

There was a knock at the door, and whoever it was Edward growled at them. "Eddie boy you can't stay in bed all day with belly boo, you need to get up Alice's orders, then you can have sexy time as much as you want, but you have to leave for your flight first" Edward didn't make a move to open the door he just laid with his arms wrapped around me not saying anything. Emmett must have left because I heard his huge footsteps as he walked away, I felt Edward's hands moving down my body and knew what this would lead to.

"Edward, honey we should really get up and get ready to go" with that I pulled the duvet off of me and got up to start heading to the bathroom. As I started taking my first few steps I had to hold in the tears that formed in my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have, had sex so much last night because I really paying for it now" I answered.

I could see that Edward was annoyed with himself and knew that he would start to blame himself because I was in pain. "Edward please don't blame yourself we were both enjoying ourselves last night, it just means that we need to wait a little while, because I need to get used to it.

I could see that he had a smug smile on his face. "So we will be doing this again"

"Most definitely" I answered.

Edward and I both showered together, he washed me all over making sure that I was clean, even though I knew that it was because he wanted to touch my body, even though I definitely didn't complain when it was my turn to wash him. Once we were both dressed, Alice was already going into complete control freak mode because she was making sure that we had our passports and everything that we would need for the flight.

I did try and find out what was in my suitcase; however Alice was there so quickly that I didn't see very much at all.

"Bella just trust me you are going to enjoy this more if you don't know where you are going"

Edward knew that I didn't like surprises; however I was going to give him this one, mostly because he meant so much to me and I knew that he had put a lot of thought behind this, because he had spent so much time away from me. I had a feeling that Edward was going to make sure that I enjoyed this, so at least this once I was not going to moan about the fact that Edward had surprised me.

Edward had drove us to the airport, I was looking at all the different destinations that were showing up on the flight board, trying to work out where abouts it was that we were going. However every time the board would change for the third time, Edward would spin me round and kiss me, which would cause me to lose my train of thought.

Edward seemed to have worked out everything down to a T, which showed me just how much he wanted this to a surprise for me. When it was finally time to board the plane, Edward took our bags, making sure that he had an arm wrapped around me, I could see that his emotions were spiking slightly, knowing that this had to be hard for me, mostly because I was surrounded by human males. I hoped that he would be able to make the flight, or at least that I would be able to do something to reduce his raging emotions. Edward must have noticed that I was slightly nervous about going on a flight; we had boarded the plane, Edward making sure that our bags were put into the overhead lockers, he sat next to me interlinking our hands, he kept bringing them to his lips, which strangely it was helping me to relax.

I could hear that the flight attendants were getting ready for the flight to take off, by going along and checking that everyone had their seat belts on. That's when I felt Edward's hands moving across me and putting my seatbelt on for me. "I don't want anyone else touching you, but me" he said. I could hear the possessiveness in his voice; I knew that this was going to be very difficult for him, but the fact that I was so close to him seemed to comfort him.

I heard the stewardess was at the row behind us and I also knew that Edward didn't have his seatbelt on yet. I waited for just the right moment and moved my hand to his crotch catching his cock on purpose.

I heard the gasp that left Edward's lips before I moved my hands across to pull his seatbelt on better. I could see the shocked look on the stewardess's face, before she walked to the row in front of us.

I could hide the smug smile that came on my lips, and Edward couldn't seem to stop touching me. Not that I minded because it took my mind off of the fact that the plane had started moving. The movement was unsettling for me and Edward had pulled me closer to try and reduce my discomfort. "Bella my love, please look at me" By looking into his eyes it made me forget everything because all I saw was us, no one else was there.

It was the thing that amazed me about the connection that Edward and I had because he could take my fear away just by getting me to look deep into his eyes.

Thankfully the flight was only a few hours, and the landing was quite quick, which I was definitely thankful for.

Edward got our bags much to my protest, but kept his arm around me keeping me close to him. Even I had to admit that some of the stares that I was getting from some of the males were leaving me a little unsettled. Once we got outside the airport I saw that there was a car already waiting for us that was in an underground car park. The airport seemed to have been created for vampires, as they used glass that made sure that no sun would touch Edward's skin, which had also been put into the cars to allow them to be able to at least drive around during daylight.

Once all the bags were put into the car and Edward was happy that I was comfortable in passenger's seat, he got into the driver's seat and had started pulling away, I had pulled one of his hands into my lap, making sure that we had constant contact, it was something that I had found I craved recently, ever since we had made love for the first time.

Edward drove for a little over an hour, stopping at a boat port. He helped me out and few men had come over to move our bags onto the boat, I heard that Edward had started to growl, but I just touched his chest trying to get him to calm down. "Baby I want you, they are just helping us to be able to go on our vacation" I could see that Edward looked at me; his eyes were dark, which meant that he was likely to feel really possessive if anyone tried anything. I just had to hope that no one would try and anger him, because I had a feeling that even I wouldn't be able to stop him.

I walked us both towards the boat, knowing that he would feel more at ease if I were further away from the males. I knew that Edward would be ok me being around a married man, vampire's always saw them as being loyal, therefore they would not be likely to challenge Edward.

I could see that he was still angry, even though I knew he could never be angry at me. "Baby look at me" I could see that he didn't want to look at me in anger, but there was no way that he had control of his emotions at the moment. "Baby, you need to tell me what I can do to help you, what will help your emotions baby"

"Bella I need to touch you"

I knew that holding hands was not going to be enough for him, "Baby do you wanna go somewhere a little more private" I asked.

"There is no need for that Bella, I just need to surround myself with you, I will calm down in a while. It was just the way that those men were looking at you, like you were a piece of meat, Bella your mine, my soul mate and I just..."

"I know by, I know it's difficult for you, but when it gets like this we need to communicate with each other ok, it makes it easier for you"

I could still see that Edward was having a battle with himself, so I just pulled his face towards mine and engaged in some serious pda, I knew that he needed this he needed to show that I was his, and this was definitely one of the best ways to do that. I could hear a few grumbles from some of the men, but I also felt the smile that came on Edward's lips. I could feel that his anger was leaving his body he was relaxing more or at least he wasn't as angry, I knew that we would also have to stop this make out session because I didn't want to have sex on a boat, at least not yet.

I sat with Edward on a bench, and few hours later it started to get a little colder, Edward had taken his jacket off wrapping it around me.

We both just looked at the sea at the peacefulness and the calmness that it provided. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I felt the steady rhythm of Edward's footsteps as he carried me towards a beautiful house. It was only in that moment that I realised that we were on an island and that this was the only house on it. "My love I didn't mean to wake you, I know that you were very tired and hoped that you would sleep for a while longer"

"Baby, its fine I woke on myself, where are we?" I asked.

"Isle Esme, Carlisle brought it for Esme a while ago for her birthday, we will have the island all to ourselves, so no matter how much you scream no one will hear you"

"Is that a threat or a promise" I replied.

I knew that he was teasing and really I shouldn't have wanted to lead him on, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be connected to him again, not giving a dame how much pain it would leave me in after. "Edward let's make love again, I want to be connected to you again"

I heard Edward growl deep in his throat, "Bella you better want to do it multiple times, because you're not leaving our bedroom for at least two weeks"

"Oh and to think that i wanted to have sex at least once in every room in the house" I answered.

"Now there's an idea my love, should we get started"

He had me inside the house within seconds and our clothes were shed, this was definitely going to be a long night and next two weeks. I just knew that they were definitely going to be enjoyable.


	20. Chapter 20

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me **

**I would like to say a big thank you to... sujari6, janjan2009, Vane3131, wesailattwilight, cbmorefie, Edward's spouse, XxSiennaxX, tiffyboocullenjonas, Leal1985, Kgunter34 and skyhopper love you guys so much because you have taken the time to drop me a review and for that I am really thankfully. **

**I would like to let you all know that I am going away for two weeks, and have no access to computers. I hope that this chapter will keep you guys going till I can update again, once I get back, hence why it is a lot longer than the previous chapters. **

**Anyway on with the story**

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Waking up was definitely something I could get used to, mostly because Edward had wrapped his arms around me to keep me close. It was moments like this where I didn't see the vampire; it was almost like he was human again. Edward must have realised that I had awoken because I felt him pull me close to him.

"Did you sleep well my love?" he asked. I could see that he was concerned for me, mostly because he was quite insatiable.

It was almost like we couldn't seem to get enough of each other. If I'm honest I'm not much better and we are only a day in. This was definitely going to take some getting used to, hopefully I would have forever. "I sleep very well, well the short amount of sleep I got anyway" I could see that he had become slightly concerned. "Edward, honey relax I wanted to make love to you just as much" he did relax a little, but not by much. I hoped with time that he would realise that I had strong feelings for him and that there were times when I craved him, just as much.

I felt that Edward had started to move and I couldn't help myself I panicked, I felt like he was leaving me. "Please don't go" I said.

"Bella, my love I'm just going to make you some breakfast" he replied. I wasn't sure where the tears came from, but Carlisle had explained that we would be likely to have bad mood swings. "Bella tell me what I can do to help you" he said. I could see how confused he was "Just hold me, please" he had wrapped himself back around me within seconds; it was almost like I wanted him to consume me, to become part of him. "How about I carry you downstairs and you can watch as I cook your breakfast" he said. Before I had a chance to answer he had picked me up bridle style and we were in the kitchen. He put me down gently on one of the chairs and he was soon on a mission to make me something.

However I had other plans because I couldn't take my eyes off of him and I had a feeling that he knew it. Edward had just bent down to get a frying pan out of a low cupboard, my emotions just seemed to explode. I had jumped him within seconds; I had even caught him off guard.

I attacked his lips and was trying to pull him and close to me as I could get, it was almost like I was trying to prove that he was mine, also knowing that that he would smell like me for the next few days.

Edward seemed to come out of the shock and kissed me back just as passionately, I can't deny that I love it when Edward goes wild. It's the side of him that you don't see very often, but when it does you know only pleasure and passion will follow.

Edward had started growling and it wasn't my growl, which meant only one thing that another male was close. "Edward what can you hear?" I asked.

"Mine...he is having thoughts about you" he growled out, I knew that this was hard for him because he didn't want to hurt anyone. However I had a feeling that someone was trying to provoke him. "Baby you need to relax, I'm with you, I'm yours, no one is going to take me away from you" he had looked me in the eyes and I could see that he was slowly calming down, however I knew that he would still be on his guard. The guy must have thought something very vulgar and raunchy about me because I could feel the tension building in his arms again, whoever was outside wanted him to react. I just hoped that I would be enough to stop Edward from doing something silly. I took Edward's arms and wrapped them around myself, and moved so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Can he see us?" I asked, wondering whether he was spying on us. That caused me to panic, what if this guy had been following us for a while. Edward must have felt the change in my emotions, it seemed to knock him out of whatever it was he had been stuck in, because I could see that the darkness was leaving his eyes.

"My love, you need to slow your breathing, you know that it can cause you to pass out" he took my hands in his and got me to look into his eyes. "Bella I want you to watch my breathing and copy it ok" he added. I just nodded my head not being able to voice anything. Within a few minutes I was finally able to answer him. "Edward how has he seen me, has he been stalking me?" I asked.

However I could tell by the look on his face that was not the case, mostly because I know he would have noticed him before.

~#~#~#~

**EPOV **

Being with Bella has always been simple for me, because we just seem to connect on some level, we feel what the other is feeling, meaning that we are able to try and find a way to comfort the other. Finding Bella had definitely been the best day on my life, yes I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. By having her with me she has made me the man I am today.

If I'm completely honest I couldn't wait to turn 20 even though it actually only took me 5 years to do that, because I age by 5 years for every human year.

I wanted to be with Bella completely and it had definitely been difficult at times, because Bella always causes a reaction in me. Not in a bad way, in just the fact that she looks sinful no matter what she wears, but I think she knows that.

Waking up with Bella is something that I will make sure always happens; I no longer sleep, however having her close to me while she dreams. It's an experience that I love, mostly because I also get to hear her speak. She talks a lot while she sleeps, mostly saying my name. I always wonder whether she knows that she sleep talks, but I was definitely going to make sure that I keep it a secret, because I know that she would get embarrassed about it otherwise.

I definitely hadn't seen Bella jumping me, but I was not going to stop it, it was moments like this where I knew that Bella and I had similar feelings for one another, that we both shared a need to be connected or at least to have some sort of contact with one another.

That's when I could hear a male starting to think about Bella, they weren't even innocent. He was imagining her bent over his desk, while he fucked her from behind. It caused my emotions to spike and I wanted to kill him for even thinking about her. Bella had moved slightly to try and calm me down and it did work, but I knew that I would have to make sure that he stayed away from Bella. However this guy didn't seem to want to give up, I could tell that he was staff that worked for Carlisle and Esme because I could hear that he was moving between a few rooms and only seemed to be in them for about 15 minutes. He then started imagining her in a number of compromised positions, but the one that got me the most was that he was thinking about ways of kidnapping her, but it seemed to be more like a role play situation, rather than actually doing it.

I knew that he had seen her as we had arrived on the island; he had been one of the ones that had taken our bags for us.

However I was going to make sure that Bella was never left on her own as I had a feeling that he may try something if I did, mostly because he doesn't speak English and could use that to his advantage.

That's when I felt that Bella was starting to panic and it never ended well when that happened. Mostly because she would either faint or she ended up in hospital because her heart was racing to fast. I needed to make sure that she calmed down quickly before either of those things happened. I knew the best way to do that would be to make get her to copy me, and thankfully she did work within a few minutes, which helped me to relax as well.

Bella had asked me whether he had been stalking her, I could tell that, that wasn't the case he had just really liked her when he had seen her. However I was going to make sure that he never got to lay eyes on her again, that was where I heard him knock on our bedroom door, Bella heard me growl and she rubbed my arm. "I'm going to go and have a shower, while you get that" she had got up and grabbed a change of clothes, she knew that this was difficult for me, so making sure that she was out of the room would help me greatly. Once I knew that she was in the bathroom I went and got the door and saw that it was him. I could see that he was trying to see past me to see if he could get another sighting of Bella.

I saw the look of disappointment when he saw that she wasn't in the room. "Can I help at all?" I asked.

"I was just wondering whether Miss Swan wanted anything?" he asked.

"Whatever she needs I will be able to provide for her, and if there was anything else that we needed I would contact you myself" I answered, yes I was being a little harsh, but I couldn't help it because she was mine.

Once I had finally got rid of him I went into the bathroom and found that Bella had her back to me, I took my clothes off and got in behind her, I felt her smile as she turned to look at me. "What did he want?" she asked.

"He wanted to see you my love" I replied.

I could see that she looked slightly concerned, "My love I won't let him near you, I promise you that" I added.

I took the sponge from her and began to wash her all over, taking special care when washing her breasts. I could smell that Bella was getting turned on again and it was something that I loved, because i could do that to her, I would be the only person that would touch Bella in that way.

"Edward...please don't tease me?" she said.

"Bella I promise you that I'm not teasing you, I will follow through with my actions that I promise you"

With that I picked her up in my arms, she had wrapped her legs around my waist and I growled at the friction that it caused between us. It made my need for her build that much more. Bella had started kissing me and I pulled her closer to me, moving so that he back was against the wall. "Edward...we should...it feels too good"

With that I pushed into her and moaned at the fact that she was so tight around me, this was a sensation that I would never tire of. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to last long, however I was going to make sure that Bella orgasmed first. I pulled out of her and pushed back in deep and she moaned at the feeling that it must have caused inside of her. I hoped that Stefano the male member of staff that had thought about Bella could hear what I was doing to her, that she was mine. "Baby...ahhh...mmm...please...oh"

"That's it my love, enjoy the feelings that I evoke in you, only I will ever bring you this pleasure"

Bella had grabbed of my arms and seemed to be holding on for dear life, it was almost like she thought that she was going to explode or something. Not that I minded because it meant that she was getting that much closer.

I could feel that she was getting close and I could help the smug smile that was starting to appear on my lips, she was panting my name and the closer that she got the shorter my name became.

That's when I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was going to orgasm. "Bella come for me love"

I heard the gasp leave her lips and then she started to tighten on my cock and that's when I could feel her, which also caused mine. Watching Bella orgasm was one of my favourite things, however seeing her face for the first time when I was born will always be the top.

Once I knew that I was finished I pulled out of her and put her down, making sure that she could stand. "Bella...that was"

"Yes...mmm"

I could see that she was still slightly wobbly, so I made sure that I kept an arm around her, just encase she fell over. Shower sex was definitely amazing, but I couldn't wait to see what happened in the other rooms of this house, I wondered whether Bella would like to take it in turns, to decide what would happen in each of the rooms.

"Bella I was wondering whether you would like to take it in turns to decide what we do sexually in each of the rooms, and since I started this one it will be your turn next"

Once I had said it I wondered whether Bella would find it insulting, however I was shocked when she answered. "Edward that actually sounds like a really good idea, do I get to pick which room?"

I couldn't help the fact that I was gobsmacked; I really didn't think that she was going to want to do that. However I was actually really glad that she wanted to, it would make it that much more interesting, and it would also mean that we would get to have sex at least once every day. We were both definitely insatiable, because neither of us seemed to be able to get enough of the other. "Are there any rules that we have to follow?" she asked. Now that really got me, what was Bella talking about.

"What do you mean my love?" I asked.

"Can we use costumes?" she replied.

Bella was definitely going to be the death of me, but it actually seemed like a good idea, because I had always wondered what the appeal was with people that would dress up as the foreplay before they had sex.

"I don't see why not my love"

I could see that she was happy with my answer, "Edward I think we need to go shopping"

Yep she was definitely going to be the death of me.

I turned off the shower and she was pulling me back into our bedroom, I could see that she had decided what she was going to wear, however I couldn't really seemed to get the movement back in my arms and legs to actually move them. "Edward, baby is something wrong?" she asked.

I wasn't sure what it was, maybe just the shock from what Bella had said, it did catch me off guard.

"Maybe I will just ask Stefano if he will come with me" I knew that she wanted me to reacted and I think that she got the reaction that she was looking for, because I had her pushed up against our door within seconds. "Do you really think that I would let him anywhere near you" I replied. I could see that she getting turned on, by my words, she always seemed to like when I got protective of her.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to come shopping" she replied.

"Bella you should know by now, that I will do anything that you want no matter what, you don't even have to ask me"

She must have seen the truth in my eyes, because I could see that the smile on her face grew, "You honestly don't mind if we go shopping?" she said.

"Not at all my love, I just need to make sure that the boat is ready for us to use it because we will need to travel back to the main land." By the looks of it, it was something that Bella had forgotten about because I could see the realisation dawn on her face, which we were on an island together, away from the normal malls. I hoped that my family were ok and that there wasn't too much going on, then again I knew that Alice would contact me if that was the case. Thankfully the boat didn't take too long to be prepared which meant that Bella and I were on our way to the main land within about half an hour. I could see that Bella was still slightly unsure about travelling on boats, however I hoped with time that she would get used to it, or failing that i would find another way of getting to the island, because I just wanted to make sure that Bella was happy. She means the world to me and if something doesn't make her happy I would do everything in my power to make sure that she would enjoy being with me.

I helped Bella out of the boat and we started towards a few shops that were on the shore, I knew that they would not sell what Bella was looking for, so i went an hired an bugatti veyron to be able to travel further around the town.

I could see the look of disapproval on Bella's face when she saw the car "You couldn't have got a smaller car, we are only using it for a few hours"

"Baby you deserve to have the best" I could see that my charm was working on her and she seemed to accepted the fact that we would be using this car. Even though I would have gone and changed it if she asked me to. We went to one of the bigger malls, mostly because I hoped that she would be more likely to find whatever it was that she was looking for. As much as I love Bella, I really can't stand shopping, even though I had a feeling that Bella was going to make it worth my while.

Then again just being with her did that.

She went into a fancy dress shop that seemed to have ever costume imaginable, I was just about to follow her in when she turned and put her hand on my chest. "Baby could you just stay out here for me" she asked.

Like I would deny her anything, "I want it to be a surprise when you see it later" she added.

As much as it killed me for her to leave my side I let her have her time, mostly because I knew that I was going to enjoy it, I would just need to live with being away from her for 10 minutes. I stood outside not really watching what anyone else was doing, apart from the thoughts of one of the young shop assistants, I was just making sure that Bella was ok. As soon as I knew that Bella was heading towards the changing rooms, I stopped listening, mostly because I knew that Bella wanted to surprise me, and I didn't want some little girl ruining it for me.

They were the longest 10 minutes of my life, thankfully though Bella came out and hugged me, which helped me to relax again. Yes I did try to look into her bag a number of times, but she caught me every time.

I'm sure she is a little psychic.

Or she just knows me really well.

In that moment my emotions really spiked and Bella looked worried. "Edward when did you last feed?" she asked. When I thought back in was only 2 days ago, "About two days ago my love" I replied.

"Edward your eyes are really black, it looks like you're hungry." That's when I started to notice it, that I was noticing the smell of blood from all the other humans, I wanted to drink it. I knocked myself out of it; however I had a feeling that my eyes were still black.

"Edward, baby you can have a drink from me if you want" she started pulling me into the girls toilets; thankfully there were no girls in there. She moved her top so that I got see the bite marks that were already on her left boob. However i was trying to fight myself it wasn't fair to drink from Bella. However Bella is a very stubborn person, she pulled me back to her. "Edward don't make me force you" she added. She knew that I was going to try and resist. "Baby you don't want to hurt people and you're not going to drink a lot just enough that you won't feel hungry anymore."

I couldn't help myself I wanted to feed; I kissed her lips letting her know that I love her. "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward"

With that I sank my teeth into her left breast, making sure to hold her steady. I did only drink about a pint and it made me feel better, I was sure what it was that had caused that. Whether it was just that I needed to feed more, or my emotions were just playing up. Whatever the reason I was going to make sure that i was feeding more often, to make sure that it didn't happen again.

Mostly because the last thing that i would ever want to do is hurt Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. However this story belongs to me **

**I actually still can't believe the amount of people that have read this story, and I am also so thankful to those of you that have taken the time to leave me a review. For that I am so thankful, mostly because that is what is keeping this story going **

**I would like to say a big shout out to... **sujari6, HeavenlyAnge134, vhawk730, Bloody Hearts, Vane3131, crimsonrose0003, tiffyboocullenjonas, skyhopper, csp4, cbmorefie, Kgunter34, Edward's spouse and Lea1985** mostly because without you guys I would not still be writing this story**

**Anyway on with the story. **

#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

Once Bella had gotten the costume that she wanted, she seemed so happy, which only made me want to find out which one she had picked. However Bella seemed to always know what I was going to do, so as of yet I still have no clue what she chose. My only comfort was that I knew it would only be a couple of hours before I would get to see it. I knew that this meant a lot to Bella so I wanted to make sure that I didn't ruin the surprise for her. I wanted to give her some time to get ready, so I decided that I would go in search of Stefano, I was going to make sure that he could never think about Bella again. I would make him pay, the humans knew not to think about a vampires mate, yet Stefano seemed to think that he is better than everyone else. I was going to make sure that I got rid of him; I wanted to make sure that Bella was safe from him. I had decided that I wasn't going to tell Bella about it, mostly because I knew that it would only upset her.

Finding him wasn't that difficult he was cleaning the pool, he hadn't heard me coming, which only made me that much more smug.

I was going to make sure that he suffered for what he did.

By how scared he looked he knew what I was going to do, I wondered whether he would try and get away from me. It would make killing him that much more fun.

While i was thinking he had tried to make a run for it, only managing to make it to the nearby forest. It only made me laugh. "Do you really think that you can get away from me?" I said.

You could see that the tears had started falling down his face. "Sir, please understand...I was told to...please"

"Do you really think that, that will save you, who told you?" I asked.

Did someone want to take my Bella away from me; then again it wasn't a complete shock, as I knew that people would be likely to come after me, because I killed Tanya. Stefano seemed to be getting that much more emotional and his words had stopped making sense.

"Stefano, spit it out who wants to take my Bella away from me?" I shouted.

I could see that I was scaring him. "I can't tell you sir, he will kill me"

"So we have at least mastered that it is a male, and you think that I won't kill you. It is not good to anger a vampire, you should know that."

With that I just lunged at him and started pulling him apart, I had also started drinking from him, but I made sure that I didn't kill him completely. I wanted to make sure that he suffered for ever thinking that he could have a thought about her. My beast had taken over and I knew that if I wasn't careful I would cause a scene and people would start to notice. I also didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Bella's face, mostly because I knew that it would kill me to see her sad.

The problem was that I blacked out, then next thing I know Bella is by my side crying. I opened my eyes so slowly as saw that I had down a lot more damage, then I first thought. I hadn't just killed Stefano I had killed 6 of the members of staff.

I wasn't sure what it was that had made her aware of where I was, or whether it was the fact that I hadn't come back for a while. Then again I didn't know how long I had blackout for. The thing that I found the most strange was that Bella didn't look scared, she just looked really sad. I pulled her close to me and she just cuddled me close. "Edward what happened? Do you remember anything?"

"Bella I remember punishing Stefano, then everything just went black"

"What could have caused it?" she asked.

I could tell that she was concerned for me; I was just waiting for her to go running after the damage that I caused. "Maybe we should go back and see Carlisle, he might be able to work out what happened, because I have a feeling that this isn't normal" She replied.

I couldn't help the fact that I growled, I really didn't want to share her and she knew that, but I also knew that she was right.

She helped me to get up and I wrapped my arms around her, "Are you sure your ok?" she asked.

"Bella I'm fine now, we just needed to work out why I blacked out, and it just doesn't make any sense."

"I know and we will, we can have Carlisle run some tests and see whether he can pinpoint it, at least we know you won't be hungry for a while. Before we leave are going to need to move the bodies though, do you know somewhere that we can put them." Bella asked.

"Yeah let me take care of that Bella, you just go and start packing our things I will be with you in a minute or so"

Moving the bodies wasn't that difficult, I knew that the easiest way to get rid of them would be to burn them, as much as it killed me to do it at least I would know that no one would find the bodies. Once I knew that all the bodies were ash, I made sure to move them to the grass and let nature deal with it. My need to be with Bella just seemed to get that much stronger the longer that I was away from her. I was by her side within a couple of seconds and could see that she had pulled out two of the suitcases and was putting our clothes into the cases. I started to help her knowing that it would make the process that much quicker, I still worried that Bella's shock would wear off and that she would run screaming from me. I knew that it would not have been easy for her to see all those dead bodies, as of yet though Bella still wanted to be around me, which helped me to stay calm.

I couldn't help the fact that I was trying to figure out what could have made me lose so much control, the only thing that I could figure out was that it must have been my possessiveness of Bella. Stefano must have set me off and the beast must have taken over from there.

I knew that I needed to talk to someone about it, and Bella was definitely right because Carlisle would be able to see whether there was something wrong with my blood work, I did understand that my emotions would be heightened, but I didn't think that something like this could happen. That I would attack people without remembering, you were only usually meant to drink a little from the humans not to kill them.

Which only made me worry that much more, could I be capable of hurting Bella.

I just had to hope that it would never come to that, mostly because there wasn't really any way that I would be able to punish myself other then death, or letting myself go insane.

**BPOV**

I can't help the fact that I am really worried about Edward, when I saw the bodies it had been difficult for me at first. However something deep down inside of me seemed to be able to deal with it; it was almost like I could understand it, mostly because my soul mate is a vampire. I could see that something had gone wrong because he was slumped on the floor.

I moved towards him trying to shake him awake and the longer that it was taking to do so, the more that my worry seemed to build. I didn't want to lose Edward and had a feeling that the coming months were going to be very difficult for us. Edward had explained that people would be likely to come after us, because he had killed Tanya. It hadn't really seemed to hit home that there would be people that wanted to kill me. Or I have a lot of faith in Edward, I know that he will be able to protect me or at least he will try. Not that it would stop me from fighting right alongside him.

The only thing that I hoped wouldn't happen, was that I would not get pregnant, until I knew that there wasn't any danger. The last thing that I wanted to do was bring a baby into this life, and make it that much more difficult on Edward because he would need to protect us both.

I just had to hope that some higher power would look out for us and protect us.

Edward and his family had been looking at different ways of being able to protect the house, so that they would be made aware of vampires came into the area. It only seemed to make me worry, Edward was doing all of this for me, and he refused to let me help. It was almost like he thought that I was made out of glass, did he seriously think that I would let him fight for me, while I sat at home. I had tried to get him to understand my point of view, but so far it only seemed to cause arguments between us.

"Edward please just understand where I'm coming from, I want to be alongside you when we fight the enemy. You can't expect me to stay here and just wait for you to come back, I would never be able to forgive myself if you died trying to save me" I couldn't help the fact that I was getting slightly chocked up as I was finishing.

However i could also see that Edward was getting more annoyed. "Bella it is my job to protect you and any children that we have in the future. You need to stay here so that I will know that you are safe, otherwise all I will be doing is worrying about where you are and whether you are hurt. It would only distract me." He replied.

On some level I could see that he was right, but I just couldn't bring myself to give in that easy. "Then change me, make me like you and we can fight alongside one another" I answered.

"Bella I refuse to change you because you are scared, and I know for a fact that you want kids, if I change you completely you would never able to have any" he answered.

It was the problem with Edward he knew me so well, and with that he knew he had won. Because he is right changing me now because I was frightened is definitely not the best time.

I just had to hope that I wouldn't lose him.


	22. Chapter 22

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this chapter belongs to me. **

**I could like to give a huge shout out to...**Bloody Hearts, csp4, skyhopper, sujari6, HeavenlyAnge134, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, Vane3131, teambellaedward, cbmorefie, may of rose, crimsonrose0003, LiLi82, Guest and Kgunter34

**You guys are just...I don't even know how to word it, without you guys I would not be here chapter 22. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~#~#

**BPOV**

We travelled back to Carlisle's house that night. Edward had already called ahead, even though I had a feeling that Alice would already know. Edward always wanted constant contact with me. Not that I minded, however I could see that he was worried, because even he didn't know what was going on with his body.

My eyes started to get heavy; I felt that Edward had moved me, so that I was now in his lap.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just need more contact my emotions are becoming too much for me" he said.

"Edward you know that I love contact with you, and if this helps then all the more reason to do it" I replied.

He moved my hair so that he had direct access to my neck; Edward had been feeding a lot more, ever since he had the blackout. He was worried that he hadn't been drinking enough; however I had a funny feeling that it was more to do with me. Edward must have felt the change in my emotions, mostly because he moved so that he was looking directly into my eyes. "Bella you have nothing to worry about, Carlisle will be able to work out what is wrong with me, and then we can deal with it together"

"Edward have you noticed anything different about me" I asked.

"Your scent has changed a little, but that is to be expected as we have started having sex" he replied.

It still didn't help me to relax, what if because I was pregnant; it was causing Edward to have blackouts, mostly because his body wasn't ready yet.

I would just have to wait and see what Carlisle said.

The journey went by quite quickly at least for me, because I slept on and off for a few hours. Edward hadn't let me go the whole time, which had kept the nightmare away. Edward carried me up towards his parent's house. I could hear that a few people were talking which had caused me to stir. "Did you sleep well my love?" Edward asked.

"As well as can be expected" I replied.

He let me stand, however kept his arm wrapped around me I could see that Carlisle had just entered the living room, however was making sure that he was keeping his distance. He was letting Edward call the shots. It was the best option in this situation, mostly because it meant that Edward would be less likely to attack anyone. All of the Cullen's seemed to be acting the same, mostly because they were really worried about the fact that Edward's emotions, or at least the side of him that wanted to protect me was so strong. By the looks of it, they all seemed pretty clueless to the reason for that, I just had to hope that with time we would be able to work out, what it is was that was doing this too him.

Mostly because I didn't want him to have to stay away from his family, I could already see that this was difficult for him, because I could hear that growls were starting deep in his chest. A number of times I had turned around and made him look at me, he was struggling with this and I really wanted to know what was causing it.

Carlisle took that moment to speak up "Edward when did your blackouts start?" he asked.

"It was a little while after I went to punish Stefano for thinking about Bella; I remember pulling him about a bit. I just meant to make him realise that he couldn't do it again, and then I must have blacked out because the next thing Bella is crying and trying to wake me up, and when I looked around I had killed about 6 other members of staff."

"I see did Bella feel threatened or frightened by Stefano" Carlisle asked.

"I did a little, but that was because I thought that he had been stalking us" I replied.

That's when it started to make sense; Edward had gone into survival mode because he wanted me to feel safe.

"Edward I think what your body was doing was trying to protect Bella, there is a part of us that will do absolutely anything in order to make sure that our mate is safe, this is known as the survival mode. The reason you were blacking out, is because it was the first time that your body has ever had do that. Over time you will slowly get used to it and the blackouts will stop happening" he answered.

"Is there anything that I can do to help him" I asked.

"Bella just make sure that you stay with him, and never let him think that you doubt your feelings for him, it will only make his possessiveness of you grow"

I knew that Carlisle was right; I just had to hope that Edward would never have to experience that again. I knew that it would stop the blackouts, but it still worried me all the same. Mostly because there was nothing that I could really do to stop it happening. When I looked over at Edward I could see that he had, had enough. "Edward I'm feeling really tired can you take me home"

I could see that his face lit up, it was moments like this that enjoyed with him. He picked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to his room, putting me down on the bed so gently. This is where I knew that he was amazing, that this was definitely the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I made myself comfortable and he crawled in behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I love you Bella, so much"

"I love you too Edward, more then you will ever know"

With that I fell into a deep sleep, finally feeling relaxed for the first time. I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to sleep, but I hoped that it would at least help him to relax by being wrapped around me.

**EPOV**

As i lay beside her and watch her sleep, I can't help the fact that I am thinking about the possible future that Bella and I can have together. I do want children with her, however many she wants. However I have to agree with her that having a child while we may have people after us because I killed Tanya is definitely not the best situation.

It would be difficult enough for me to be able to protect Bella, let alone a child as well. However if it came to it I would rise to the challenge.

I would do anything that Bella wanted, because her happiness means the world to me, and without her I would be nothing.

I could feel that she was moving against me which meant that she was dreaming; sometimes Bella would say things that would help me to work out what she was dreaming about. There were also times when I could hear what she was thinking, but it was only ever when she was dreaming. I hadn't told Bella, mostly because I didn't believe it myself at first, but after hearing them a few times I knew that I could. I had tried in the day time, but it was just like she would put a wall up, mostly because whenever I would try to listen in to her thoughts everything would just go really muffled. It was just something that I got used to though; it did allow me some silence because listening to thoughts all day could really get tiring.

I was glad that Carlisle had known what had caused my blackouts it would have been worse to have, had to sit through large amounts of tests, as I knew it would have worried Bella.

I just had to hope that Carlisle was right; then again it could be possible. I had read somewhere about the fact that males can go into a mode in order to make sure that their mate is safe. I just had to hope that I would never have to go there again, because I really wasn't sure what it could do to me.

It was in that moment that I knew I would never be able to be away from Bella, as much as I knew it would kill me to have her by my side knowing that she could get hurt, if people came to kill me in revenge to Tanya, but it would do more damage for Bella to be away from me. I just have to hope that I would be able to protect her; otherwise I know that it would only end badly for both of us.

But only time would tell.

**?POV**

After hearing about Tanya's death I had already started putting things in motion I was going to make sure that Edward suffered for everything that he had put Tanya through. I had been watching him for a few weeks, wanting to make sure that the plan would be successful. I definitely felt that it would work, I had also found out the best way to punish Edward.

I was going to make sure that she suffered and that he watched as I killed her.

He would pay for every bit of pain that he caused me.


	23. Chapter 23

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to...**MissMartha, vhawk730, cbmorefie, csp4, Vane3131, Holidai, teambellaedward, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, sujari6, Edward's spouse, simplynessiecullen, Lea1985, crimsonrose0003, melissamary55 **and **tiffyboocullenjonas.

**You guys are...I would be lost without you**

**Anyway on with the story **

#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

Bella thankfully didn't leave my side, mostly because whenever she did it would cause one of us to become possessive of the others. Not that I minded because it just meant that I could wrap my arms around her all the time.

Alice kept looking into the future to see whether she would get an idea whether anyone would be coming after us. So far though it looked like we would be ok for a while, then again it didn't stop me from being tense. I worried about Bella every minute of the day, even when she was by my side. I knew that there would be people that would want revenge for Tanya's death. I just hoped that they wouldn't come after Bella, or if they did that I would be able to protect her.

It was the one thing that worried me the most, would I be strong enough to protect Bella, or would it kill me, if they managed to take her away.

I didn't want to think about it, mostly because I knew that it would only cause my emotions to go into overdrive, and that would definitely not end well.

Bella must have felt that I had gotten tense, because she moved so that she would be able to look me in the eyes. "Edward what's wrong?" I could hear the worry that was in her voice, she knew that something was bothering me, then again that was a perk of our connection that we could feel what the other was feeling. "I am just worried that someone is going to take you away from me" I replied. By the expression that crossed her face, Bella must have been thinking of similar things to me, "Edward I know that you will be able to protect me, you have nothing to worry about" I know that Bella is right, but it still didn't stop the doubt that was building inside me.

At least for the moment I would try to relax for Bella's sake, I wanted to enjoy the time that I have with her, while we know that it is safe. I knew that once we were alerted to the fact that someone or at a group of people were after us, it would only put a strain on our relationship.

I just hoped that the connection that Bella and I have is strong enough to withstand that.

**BPOV**

Over the last few days I knew that Edward had been worrying about whether or not he would be able to protect me. The part that was confusing me is the fact that he has got the ability to do so, because he has vampire strength and speed, whereas I do not. I knew that if they tried to take Edward away it would be very unlikely that I would be able to stop them.

It was one of the reasons why I wanted Edward to change me, because then it would mean that we would have each other's backs. It would have also meant that it would have taken a wait off of Edward's shoulders. However I also understood that if he did that we would never be able to have children of our own. Which when I thought about it, it did upset me because I wanted to have a boy that would have his father's eyes, basically it would be a little Edward. With that in mind I knew that Edward was right, that I shouldn't be changed until we had, had children together and that there wasn't a threat.

Edward had definitely become more passionate towards me, or at least I seemed to notice it more. I knew that it was difficult for him, knowing that at any moment someone could attack us.

However we also knew that we had to enjoy the moments that we have together, living every day as though it was our last.

The nights were the hardest mostly because I knew that while I was sleeping it was giving Edward time to think, and I knew that it was never a good thing when he was left alone with his thoughts. I could see that the rest of his family were noticing the affects that it was having on him, Emmett and Jasper had tried to talk to him, but at most he would just get annoyed with them. Mostly because he knew that if anyone was going to punish him for what he had done to Tanya, they were going to do something to me. I knew that Edward didn't like the uncertainty, mostly because he couldn't really get himself prepared for an attack.

As the days went on Edward's mood swings got worse, it got to the point that we couldn't even be around his family.

It even got to the point that when I left his side to go to the toilet that he would stand on the other side of the door and I would need to talk to him, because he would think that I was trying to leave him. We also had sex a lot more then we used to, it seemed to help him relax at least for a little while, not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just the fact that he wasn't always as gentle as he used to be. That's when I really had to think when I had, had my period last. Counting back in my head I was two days late, could that mean that I was pregnant, could that be way he was acting so protective.

The only problem I had was that I couldn't ask his dad, especially with the state that Edward was in.

"Edward, baby have you noticed anything different about me" I asked him.

I could see that he was thinking about it, while moving my hair so that he could smell my neck. "What do you mean my love?" he asked.

"Have you noticed anything different about my smell, or the way that I look?" I asked.

"I have noticed that I can smell my scent more on you then normal, but that is to expected with the amount of sex that we have had recently."

I could see that Edward hadn't thought about the possibility of me being pregnant, or whether he just thought that it wasn't the right time. "Edward I'm two days late"

That's when it seemed to dawn on him, you mean that you might be pregnant" he replied.

"I'm not sure we would need to check with your dad, but there is definitely a chance that I could be" I answered.

I could see that it was going to be difficult for him, to be around his dad, but I also knew that he was going to be the best person to be able to either confirm or deny whether I was pregnant. I also knew that it would be easier for Edward to be around his dad then a doctor at the hospital. With that Edward had picked me up in his arms, "let's find out either way, at least then we will be able to find out whether it is because you are pregnant that my mood swings have gotten worse"

Edward must have known where Carlisle was because we were soon outside of his office; Edward still refused to let my feet touch the ground. "Edward you don't have to carry me everywhere" I said.

I could see that Edward was struggling with his emotions again, because his eyes went black. "Bella, I know but it helps me to know that you are close, it helps me to relax, and I'm trying honestly."

I could see that he was trying, and this was definitely difficult for him and I had even read that it was best when a female was pregnant to just spend time with her mate. That it would allow him to be relaxed because he wouldn't feel threatened. I had just had to hope that no one would attack us, if I am pregnant because I knew that Edward would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. Carlisle must have known that we were outside because I heard his voice call to say that we could enter. "Edward, Bella what has caused this unexpected visit" he asked.

It seemed like he was trying to keep the conversation light, to try and help Edward to stay relaxed, and so far it seemed to be working.

Edward had sat down making sure that I was sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Carlisle we think that Bella might be pregnant, she says that she is two days late, and we just wanted to find out either way whether she was."

Carlisle stood and moving carefully towards me, he knew that it was best so that Edward would be able to read what he was going to do, that way then it would mean that he would be less likely to attack him. "Bella would it be ok if I took some blood, to be able to find out whether you" he asked me.

Edward knew that I didn't like needles, so he tried to pull me closer to him. "That is fine Carlisle, but can you try and make it as pain free as possible"

"I promise Bella" He replied.

Carlisle had made sure to get all the supplies that he would need ready, I knew that I was going to feel the needle, but Edward had already made sure that he was trying to help me in taking my mind off of it. He was kissing my neck, so that I was concentrating on the sensations that he was causing inside of me, rather than the needle going into my arm.

Once Carlisle was finished he made sure to put a plaster on my arm, just encase I bled from the needle.

We only had to wait a little while before Carlisle was able to tell us.

However I could tell by Carlisle's face that it wasn't good, I'm really sorry to tell you this Bella, but you are not pregnant. I wasn't sure what caused the tears to fall from my eyes, I couldn't understand how I could get so upset over something that we never had, could it be the fact that I was excited, because there was a chance that I could be.

I felt Edward pick me up and carry me back to our room, he just held me while cried. Trying to calm me down as much as possible, I could feel that he was also disappointed, why am I being so selfish.

With that in mind I looked up and saw the love that was in Edward's eyes. "Bella I know that you are upset, but I promise if you want a baby, I promise you that we will not leave our bedroom till you're pregnant, I will do anything to make you happy my love"

"Do you want a child Edward?"

"Whatever makes you happy Bella" he replied.

It annoyed me because he wasn't saying what he wanted; he would only do things that I wanted to. "Edward I asked whether you wanted a child with me"

"Bella I want everything with you, I want a family and a house, I want my forever with you and only you" he answered, I couldn't help the fact that tears came to my eyes.

"But what if we get attacked while I'm pregnant" I replied.

"Bella I will fight till my last breath to make sure that you and the baby are safe, you mean everything to me, and without you I am nothing."

"But what if you die trying to save us" I answered.

"Well at least a part of me would still be living" he replied.

I couldn't help the fact that it still scared me, that Edward would be willing to give up his own life to save me and a possible baby. Then again if the boot was on the other foot I would do to the same, Edward means so much to me and knowing that he would be able to live, well it was the biggest comfort in the world. I wasn't sure what was going to happen over the coming months, but all I knew was that as long as Edward was by my side, I would be safe.

**?POV**

I was watching them; I knew that I would attack within a month. I hoped that the pixie wouldn't be able to see what I had planned, I was going to make sure that Edward watched his mate die in my arms, and if she was pregnant, well that would make it all the more better.

I would make sure that my men held him down while I did it, so that he would be able to watch every little detail that I did to her.

I would probably kill the baby first at least then Bella would be able to bleed to death.

But all in good time, I first wanted to give them enough time to put their guard down so that they wouldn't suspect anything. I also had to make sure that the kingdom was running smoothly before I left to finish off Edward's mate. With that in mind I heard a knock at the door "Enter" I shouted.

"Caius your majesty, there is someone here to see you and they said that they will not take no for an answer, something about a plan, that you have both being working on and that he has some information that may interest you" one of my servants replied.

"Well take him to the living room and I will be right down" I answered.

This was definitely going to go in my favour, everything was slowly falling into place, and hopefully my plan would be completed without any problems and I would finally get my revenge.


	24. Chapter 24

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer; however this story belongs to me :) **

**I would like to say a big thank you to...**Vane3131, HeavenlyAnge134, mattlukejess, skyhopper, sujari6, LiLi82, Lea1985, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, tiffyboocullenjonas, cbmorefie, crimsonrose0003, MissMartha **and **Edward's spouse

**The comments and the amount of support that I have received from you guys over the previous chapters, its...well it's just truly amazing and brought a lot of tears to my eyes. For that I am forever thankful. **

**Anyway on with the story**

#~#~#~#~

"_And when I couldn't sleep at night, _

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me" – Butterfly fly away (Miley Cyrus) _

**BPOV**

Edward was definitely living up to his promise; we were having sex as much as possible. I was definitely not going to complain at the present moment, I had tried to get dressed for the fourth time. However Edward had decided that I looked better without clothes, I definitely had to agree, his body definitely looked better without them.

Edward spun me around so that I was facing him and we had locked lips, while he was undoing my blouse again. "Edward we...should...mmm"

"Sorry Bella I didn't catch that"

"Oh...mmmm...please"

"Please what?, Bella your really not making sense this morning" he replied, you could hear that he was trying not to laugh, mostly because he must have known the affect that he was having on me.

He went to pull away from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I thought that I would go and get my Dad so that he can find out why you're speaking so strangely" he replied, you could see that he was joking, and that he knew the true cause.

"Edward you know what is causing my speech to be so strange, however I don't think I have any influence on you at all" I answered, I moved my hand so that it would brush against his cock and then moved out of his arms. I watched as his eyes turned black, I couldn't believe that he was horny again; we had only had sex about 10 minutes ago. "Bella where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I knew that I would never be able to get away from him, but i just knew that it would make the sex all the more fun. "I just thought that I might go for a walk, get some fresh air. It seems like forever since I saw the outdoors." With that I turned and run out of our room, the rest of the Cullen's had decided that they would go on a little holiday, to give us the time that we needed to be able to at least try for a baby. So far it didn't seem to be working, and I knew that the more days that past the more annoyed Edward was getting. I know that he wanted to make me happy, that he had seen how upset I was when Carlisle said that I wasn't pregnant. However I was more worried about him, he had not really said much about how he felt, I worried that he was only really doing this so that I would be happy, I wasn't sure whether he actually wanted kids, or whether he said what he did so that I would be happy.

It was something that I wanted to find out from him, however whenever I would bring the subject up he would change it.

Or is my answer right in front of me the fact that I'm not pregnant yet, could that be the reason why Edward doesn't want to talk about children, because he feels like he is failing me because he can't get me pregnant. I hoped that he didn't feel that way because these things can take time, they weren't always fast. That's when an idea came to me, maybe if we tried something different things while we were having sex that it might help, at least I knew that it couldn't do any damage. "Edward, baby can I have 5 minutes, I want to try something" I asked. I could see that this was difficult for him, but he let me go and do what I needed to, I grabbed the bag from the back of the wardrobe and I could feel the looks that Edward was giving me. He was trying to work out what I was doing, however didn't move from the bed.

I went into the bathroom and changed as quickly as I could, I could see that Edward was standing just outside of the door, because I could hear his heavy breathing. His emotions were going hay wire again.

I pulled the door open and saw that he physically relaxed, well at least for a second until he took in the outfit that I was wearing. I could tell that he liked it, well at least little Edward did.

"Bella you look..."

It was the first time in my life that I had ever left Edward speechless, "I thought you might like it" I replied, I couldn't help the fact that I was enjoying having an effect on him, that I was finding out that I was his kryptonite.

I was wearing the dress that I had brought from the costume shop, it was a dress that they would have worn in 1918, the dress was plain white, and by the looks that Edward was giving me he definitely liked it. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

"When we went shopping for costumes this was what I decided on, we just never got a chance to use it before, due to your blackouts. I just wondered whether it might help us, and you get to see what I would have looked like if I had been born back then" I said, I could see that his eyes were tearing up, I knew that he wouldn't be able to cry, but he must have thought about it many times.

"My love this means the world to me and if you end up pregnant because of it, well it just means that we will definitely have to invest in more of these dresses."

With that he pulled me close to him, "As much as I love you in this dress, I definitely prefer you out of it."

It was on the floor within seconds, I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his flies, his trousers hadn't even started falling down his legs before he had mine wrapped around his waist. He entered me at a new angle and it definitely hit places he never had before, I couldn't stop the sounds that were leaving my lips, mostly because this is the affect that Edward has on me, the fact that he can cause reactions like this one. I could tell that I getting close and thankfully he did let me come, however I was definitely nowhere near finished but Edward just stopped.

"NO...DON'T STOP"

"Bella I want to give you something, just encase something ever happens to me. He pulled out a little vial from his back pocket. "What is that?" I asked.

"Bella it's some of my blood, I want you to have it just encase you become pregnant and something was to happen to me, or if they took you away from me. I just want to know that you will be safe and protected" He replied.

"How can that protect me?" I asked.

"Because it will stop the baby from drinking from you, or it will heal any cuts that you have, however you are only to drink at most 2 drops at a time, otherwise it will just make you go crazy because it will make you crave me"

"Is that such a bad thing" I replied jokingly and with that he spun me around and entered me from behind and the moan that left my lips, well let's just say I'm glad that the rest of the Cullen's aren't in the house. I heard something smash and then felt that Edward had started growling, within seconds Edward was gone from behind me, but I felt his shirt around me. As I looked up I could see that another vampire had jumped in through our bedroom window and at present both Edward and this vampire were fighting one another. It worried me because they were moving so quickly that I couldn't really work out whether Edward or the other vampire was winning.

I wasn't sure what to do, I knew that leaving the room would definitely not be good for Edward, so I decided that I would move onto the bed, and hoped that it would keep me out of harm's way.

However I could see that this vampire had definitely been prepared, as another two vampires jumped through the window. I could see that Edward had moved so that he could try and protect me, and for the most part it seemed to be working. However they did something to him and he just dropped to his knees, I tried to move to get to him, but two of the vampires held me back. "I wouldn't get involved baby doll, it wouldn't end well for you"

I was yelling, calling Edward's name at the top of my voice trying to get him to wake up, but whatever they had done to him, had knocked him out for the count. The tears were streaming down my face, had Edward suspected this, is that why he gave me the vial. A couple of the vampires were already picking him and getting ready to jump out of the window with him. I tried to move again but one of the vampires just pushed me away and I went flying across the room. I hit my head a little; I could tell that I was bleeding. However by the time I looked up again, the vampires were gone out of the window along with Edward.

I must have passed out because the next minute I see that Alice and Rosalie are trying to shake me awake. "Bella are you ok, I saw what happened and I am so sorry. I didn't know till the last minute, because they couldn't decide whether to take you or Edward we left as soon as possible, but we were obviously too late." I could tell that Alice was annoyed with herself, but there was nothing she could have done even if she had been here, it would have just meant that more of them would have gotten hurt, and that was definitely something that neither Edward or I would have wanted.

The boys and Carlisle were already trying to work out where Edward was, however their biggest problem was that they didn't really know who had taken him. That did suspect a few people, however it was more difficult to try and pinpoint out the person.

I wondered whether I would be able to locate him, I wondered whether that was a feature of the bonding. However I was sadly disappointed when Esme told me that no that was not possible and that I should not believe everything that I see on the television.

Carlisle had checked my head, he said that the wound wasn't too deep, but that I should rest just encase it had done any permanent damage. I did feel really sleepy, but it was the fact that I didn't feeling the burning that I had once felt when Edward left my side. It upset me because it made me wonder whether Edward and I were still bonded, however Rosalie had appeared at the door, I wasn't sure whether she had been sent, or whether she just had gotten to know me quite well. "Bella I want to put your mind at rest, I know that you are worried about Edward, but you have no reason to be he is perfectly safe. If anything by keeping him from you it will only make him madder, this will work in his favour. The thing being that you may not feel the burning that you once did, that is because you are either pregnant or he has given you a little vial of his blood. It seems stupid but your body responds to Edward's blood as it is a part of him, no matter how big or small." She said.

I could see that this must have happened to her before, just by the look that crossed her eyes.

"I know that you may not think it now Bella, but everything will work out, Edward will return safely to you" she added.

However I couldn't help the fact that I was angry, that she was making it sound like we weren't going to look for him. "Are you trying to tell me that we are just going to let Edward deal with this himself, that we are not going to help him" I yelled.

I could see that Rosalie was shocked by my outburst, but I just couldn't help it. "Bella you have to realise that we haven't got any way of knowing where he is" she replied.

"So you're just giving up, if that's what you're doing then I am going to find him myself, I will not let him face this alone." I answered.

"Bella you know that I can't let you do that, if something were to happen to you Edward would never forgive us."

"And what about if something happens to him, how am I supposed to deal with that. Rosalie I can't live without him, and I need him in my life, a vial of blood doesn't provide the comfort that only he can give." I yelled back. My emotions were climbing as the minutes went past, the others must have been able to hear me because they had all come to the door. "Bella you need to calm down, I know that you are worried about Edward, but getting angry is not going to help the situation" Carlisle said calmly.

However I just couldn't seem to relax, they didn't want to find Edward. How could they do this to him they are his family and they are just giving up. I tried to get past Rosalie and Esme so that I would be able to start looking for him, however they blocked my way. "Let me go" I growled at them.

"Bella you know that you would never be able to take on a vampire, you need to stay here where it's safe" Esme said.

"I can't let him die for me, what if I'm pregnant I want the baby to know its Father" I yelled back.

My emotions seemed to be going into overdrive, which could be because Edward wasn't here. That's when it hit me Edward was extremely protective of me, when those vampires showed up. Could that mean that I was finally pregnant, that we would be having a baby together? I knew that I couldn't be sure, but I was about 80% positive that I had read it somewhere. I would have to find out from Edward once he got back, at that thought it caused me to burst into tears, what if I never saw him again. I never even got to say goodbye.

**EPOV**

I was slowly coming to; it had been really strange the way that they had been able to make me loose all movement in my body. I wondered whether that was something that they had been working on for a while. I hoped that Bella had not been hurt, however I had a feeling that they would have only taken me.

I knew that my family wouldn't be looking for me, mostly because they didn't really have any idea who had taken me. I could tell that these guys were professionals because they had made sure that Alice would not be able to see my future at all. I had moved myself so that I could try and hear some of their conversations better; however they had set up guards that soon put an end to my plan. I could tell that Bella was getting angry, I wondered what had caused that, I just had to hope that my family would be able to deal with it for now, at least till I could get back to her.

The reason why my family were not looking for me is because they knew that it would be exactly what these people would be expecting.

I just have to hope that they are right, because otherwise I knew that it was only going to end badly for me. I had felt a difference in the surrounding area, there had been sightings of some strange vampires in the surrounding area. That was why i wanted to give Bella the blood, I hoped that it would allow her to feel no pain if we were ever separated. However it was definitely not easy for me, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out.

I was trying to stifle my cries of pain, however every so often one would slip out. I could tell that some of the men were finding it amusing; however I also knew that they weren't mated and couldn't possibly understand the feelings.

That's when I could hear that there was a voice outside, I had a feeling that he was the leader and it was only as he opened the door, that I finally realised who it was. It was Tanya's mate Caius; I had always wondered what had happened to him, mostly because he had known about Tanya's obsession with the Cullen men. It had to have been difficult on him, to have to deal with that day in day out, I had thought that he would have made her see sense, however he never did. It was only in this moment that I realised the amount of danger I was really in. Then again so was he, taking me away from my mate when she was pregnant.

It was the first time that I had really admitted to myself, I had noticed that my emotions had changed towards her and that I was extremely protective.

That alone, made me want to fight and get out of here so that I could get back to Bella and protect her. I hoped that my blood would last till then, however I could not be sure. By the look in Caius's eyes it was definitely not going to be easy, but I was ready for a challenge, because I knew that soon I wouldn't even have the energy to stand, once the blood started to leave my system. I just hoped that it would never come to that.


	25. Chapter 25

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me **

**I am so glad that you guys still like this story so much and want to say a huge thank you to...**Vane3131, Musica1Lover17, sujari6, cbmorefie, LadySixx, naive sweet girl, skyhopper, crimsonrose0003, tiffyboocullenjonas, LiLi82, vhawk730, Lea1985, MissMartha, Edward's spouse, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, Holidai, singingcaro** and** wesailattwilight.

**I love you guys so much and love the fact that you have taken so much time to write me a review, which has helped me to continue the journey with this story. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~#~#~

**EPOV**

I growled knowing that Caius was going to battle against me, the advantage that he had was that he was feeding regularly. They had made sure that I would not get any blood, probably hoping that it was going to make me that much weaker and easier to kill. The thing that they didn't understand was that Bella was pregnant with my baby and nothing was going to stop me from getting to her. That my instincts were in overdrive wanting me to get back to her, and that would be what I would be able to use against him.

There was nothing more deadly than a vampire that would be a father in only a few months. I was going to make sure that I used everything inside me to make sure that I could get back to her. I had heard that they were doing something to make sure that they would be able to block Alice's visions. That would explain why she wasn't getting any of the messages that I was trying to send her.

Caius had come in a few times trying to see if he could try and get a reaction from me; so far I was trying to keep a cool head, because I didn't want to kill me.

However if it came to it I would make sure that he burned if it meant that I would get back to Bella quicker. I had been feeling the burn of being away from Bella and it would definitely be doing some damage inside of me. I just hoped that once I was back with Bella and having her presence constantly by my side that it would start to heal some of that damage. Then again even if it didn't being around Bella would make my life a lot less painful. I could hear that there were a few people outside the door arguing about who was going to come and get me out of here. They must have all known that I was not going to go easily and that a few of them were definitely going to die, because I was getting really hungry and as much as I hated killing people, if my cravings kept up like this I was definitely going to have another black out.

They never ended well.

Two very big built men had walked in and their thoughts showed that they were definitely scared of me. I had to hide the fact that I wanted to laugh, then again I was still technically stronger than they are, even if that was only just by a little bit. As one of them walked towards me I growled at them and they backed off from me, then the other one tried and they got the same reaction. Then they both rushed me and I had them both thrown over the other side of the room within a few seconds. I had one of them against the wall by the neck and my fangs had descended I really wanted to feed, but I knew that I shouldn't that I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I would if I was drinking from Bella, then again I knew that I should feed because I knew that there wouldn't be much of my blood left for Bella to use. I decided that I would take a little from each of them, and try and escape. However I first wanted to make sure that Caius was dead because I didn't want him coming after my little family. I wanted Bella to know that she would always be safe and never feel that she couldn't go out without me.

I went in search of him, hoping that he wouldn't be too hard to find.

I could hear a loud voice shouting and there could be only one person that the voice belonged to. I followed the voice and found that Caius had been made aware that I was no longer in my cell, and by the sound of it, he was now worried.

"What do you mean that has gotten out, I thought that you said you had everything under control" he yelled.

"Sir, you have to understand that he is still a vampire, and that he has not completely lost his strength. Maybe if we went and captured his mate that he may be more likely to do as we ask" someone replied.

"You have to understand Jeffrey that it's not that simple, if we try and take Bella his family will be able to protect her. We should have taken her in the first place, and then this wouldn't have happened." He yelled back.

I couldn't help the fact that the more that i was hearing, was making me want to kill him. He had wanted to kidnap Bella, he wanted to hurt her. I would never let him do any such thing; I was going to make him pay for even having the thought about it. I managed to get round the corner without anyone seeing me, however I knew that it was only going to get more difficult the closer that I could to him. Mostly because he would have a lot of guards to protect him, I just had to hope that I would have enough energy to be able to kill him and get home to Bella.

I had managed to start walking towards Caius, however a few of his guards had noticed me and tried to jump me, however I was already, ready for them. I managed to throw them all off of me, however I could tell that this was taking a lot of energy from me and if I was careful I was just going to pass out.

Which would definitely not end well for me.

I had to keep fighting if I wanted any chance of ever seeing Bella again.

I could see the smug look on Caius face; he thought that he was going to win, that I was going to die at his feet. I just had to hope that it wouldn't happen, because I knew that it would break Bella's heart.

**BPOV**

I had wrapped the duvet around me in the hope that it would provide me with some sort of comfort. The Cullen's had split up so that half of them could go and see if they could find Edward, while the other half stayed to keep me safe.

Is it wrong of me that I still don't feel safe; then again would I ever feel safe without Edward?

It had been 3 days and still there was no sign of Edward, Alice's visions had been blocked, which meant that whoever was keeping him was making sure that he was not going to be easy to find. It only made me worry that much more, mostly because I needed him. The baby had for the most part been behaving, I had been making sure that I was drinking a little of his blood every few hours to make sure that the baby didn't crave my blood, and so far it seemed to be working. The only problem I had was that the blood was slowly getting less and less, and I knew that soon I would run out completely.

I had been wearing Edward's clothes, however even those were slowly losing his scent as well.

I had never cried so much in my life, and Carlisle had even got to the point where he would give me sleeping pills to get me to sleep each night. I had made sure that they were not going to have any effect on the baby; I wondered whether the baby could sense it, sense that Edward was missing. I could feel that the baby would move inside of me, it was almost like the baby was looking for something, but couldn't find it.

I wondered what the baby was going to be, not that it would make much of a difference to me, because either way I was going to love it, and I had a feeling that so would Edward, but at the thought of Edward it made me cry again, what if I never saw him again. What if he never saw the baby, what the baby grew up to be like?

That's when I heard the one voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Fuck going to feed I need to see Bella, and nothing is going to stop me"

"But Edward you can barely stand" came the calm voice of Esme.

I threw the duvet off of me and was already running out of the bedroom to get to him. I just hoped that this wasn't a bad dream, because it would definitely make getting through the day that much harder. He must have been trying to come up the stairs because in the next second I was wrapped in his arms and the tears just fell. "I've missed...you...so...mu...ch" I cried out through my tears.

He kissed all over my face and I felt him pick me up in his arms. "My love, are you ok?" he asked.

"Edward the more pressing question is how are you, what did they do to you...have you fed?"

"Bella you need to slow down and relax, it's not going to be good for the baby" he answered.

"You know that I'm pregnant" I replied.

"Of course love, I noticed the change in your scent and the fact that I was slowly getting more and more aggressive when my family would come near you."

"Are you still feeling aggressive?" I asked.

"A little why?" he replied.

"Because I was thinking that we should be connected again, I definitely think that it would be good for the baby to know that its daddy's is back and safe" I could see that his eyes were getting black he definitely liked my idea, and I was trying to get out of his arms. I knew that he that really he should go feed, but I just wanted to be connected to him, to really know that he was here, that he was safe. However Edward had decided that he liked this angle better and I definitely agreed, he had walked us back into our bedroom and he must have finally noticed what I was wearing. "Baby you definitely look better in my shirts, and then I do"

"I highly doubt that Edward"

"Then I will just have to prove it too you"

He ripped my underwear off in one swift motion and then slowly entered into me, he was nipping at my neck, and I could feel the sparks of electricity that were slowly starting to build up inside of me. Edward was always able to create this reaction inside of me, no matter what he did.

This was what proved that the connection that Edward and I shared was not a mistake or just a crush.

That we would become one in these moments, Edward didn't seem to enjoy the slow pace and neither did I. He pulled out of me and pushed back in going that much deeper. I couldn't stop the fact that a moan left my lips. Which caused Edward to purr, I moved my head slightly so that I could bite his ears gently, I had noticed that he liked when I did that. Even now I could see that it would make his eyes got black, I could see that I had the same effect on him, and that he had on me.

The more time that passed the faster that he seemed to get causing the sparks to grow that much more.

This is the Edward that I remember, the Edward that is going to make an amazing Father.

The Edward that I love.

In only a few minutes both Edward and I had collapsed on one another, fully sedated.

He made sure that I was comfortable and pulled the duvet over both of us, once he was happy that I was warm enough. I felt his arms snake around my belly, and I felt the baby moving more frequently inside of me. Edward must have been able to feel it because in the next second, the duvet had been pulled off and he was watching as the baby would move inside of me. "The baby loves you, you know" he said, however I could hear that there was hurt in his voice.

"Edward the baby is going to love you to" I replied.

"I'm just worried that I'm not going to be good enough, that I won't know what to do" he replied.

"Edward we will work this out together I promise you"

"But just so you know your get the night feeds" I replied jokingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


	26. Chapter 26

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me :D**

**I love the fact that so many of you have supported this story right from the beginning, and have allowed this story to continue. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to...**sogian, I love yOu JazZ, Vane3131, sujari6, Holidai, vhawk730, thelionismine, Musica1Lover17, LadySixx, Lea1985, LiLi82, skyhopper, MissMartha, Edward's spouse, tiffyboocullenjonas, cbmorefie, CarlisleAndBella'sLove, wesailattwilight, singingcaro** and** Mireads

**LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Edward was definitely enjoying me being Pregnant; he was always touching my stomach and asking me how I was. I could tell that he was worried, and I just had to hope that it was not driving him crazy.

"Edward, Baby what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Love, I am just worried about you, what if I lost you in child birth, I would never be able to forgive myself." He answered.

I moved so that I was sitting in his lap facing him, I didn't really wear many clothes anymore, mostly because they never seemed to stay on very long. I had definitely noticed that my sex drive had increased since I found out that i was pregnant. Edward must have noticed that I was getting turned on again, as he moved the shirt that i was wearing out of the way so that he could push into me. I moaned not being able to help the fact that i wanted him.

"Edward please..."

"Please what my love" he answered.

"Edward just push the fuck into me, I want you so badly"

I heard him growl, I had already started moving up and down on him, he had put his hands on either side of my hips, making sure that I wouldn't fall off. The more that I felt my need for him build inside of me, the faster that I was moving, however Edward decided that we weren't moving fast enough.

He flipped our positions so that I was now under him, as he pounded into me I was moaning with pleasure. "Edward...it...I...mmmm" my sentences had stopped making sense; I was just being consumed with the need and the connection that Edward and I share.

I could fill that the baby was moving inside of me, it must have been able to feel its daddy. As the days went on Edward and I only seemed to get closer and closer, it was almost like we just became one person. I knew that even his family was starting to notice the fact that we moved in sync. Whenever I moved so did he, it was almost like we couldn't be parted, that we needed each other to breathe. I was slowly getting bigger and bigger, and soon the doubts started in my head, what if Edward stopped loving me, what if he saw someone more beautiful than me. It was bad enough that I had to see Rosalie on a daily basis, which always knocked anyone's confidence.

I had taken to having Edward's arm wrapped around me, I would always have emotional outburst if he wasn't with me.

Which we had found out when Edward had tried to go on one of his hunting trips, he was soon back by my side, helping me to calm down. Edward had also made sure that we didn't get any more guests mostly because he knew that it wouldn't have helped me emotionally. As there were times that I would view people as threats to me, and Edward would have to move me.

**~#~#~#~**

_(A few hours later)_

Edward and I were wrapped up on the sofa; Edward liked to make sure that I was warm enough.

He always thought that I was cold; I had ended up asking Esme and Carlisle as they had been through this themselves. Carlisle had said that Edward's reaction was normal, that it was his fatherly instincts going into overdrive. That he wanted to make sure that he was doing a good job.

There were times when his eyes would go black and he would pull me really close to him. It was in those moments that I knew that he was having trouble with his emotions, or the fact that he was able to hear what the baby was thinking. That was definitely something that I had noticed, I had always thought that Edward was protective, but it only seemed to increase as the weeks went on. I knew that it must be difficult for Carlisle because, Edward was definitely very protective.

He would even come shopping with Me, Alice and Rosalie, and he never complained. I think he secretly enjoyed being able to keep all the males away.

I just couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face, Edward had started to be a little more at ease, well at least we were able to leave the house more.

I also found gifts everyday from Edward, he loved to spoil me and it seemed like no matter what I said to him, it never seemed to stop him. Even though I did hate it when people would spend money on me, I had to admit some of the things that he had brought for the baby were really cute.

**EPOV**

My emotions were driving me crazy; I would feel so much all at once. Half the time I wasn't sure whether I wanted to attack someone or wrap my arms around Bella. She was slowly getting bigger as the days were going on and she only seemed to get more beautiful.

I knew that Bella would never believe me, but I was going to make sure that I let her know as much as possible.

Bella seemed to be able to keep me under control; then again she had always been able to do that. I showered her with gifts, trying to show her that I would be able to support our little family. It was almost like I needed to reassure myself that I was at least trying to be good enough for her. There were times when I wondered how I had got so lucky, that she was meant to be with me.

Bella must have noticed that my emotions had changed; she put her hands on either side of my face and got me to look deep into her eyes. "Baby you have nothing to worry about, you know that it never helps when you let your thoughts wander, relax"

She gave me a few minutes and then must have noticed that nothing had changed.

She was leaving small lingering kisses on my neck, and I could tell that I was focusing on her, rather than my thoughts. A purr was leaving my lips before I really knew what was happening.

"Bella we should..."

"Shhh...just feel" she answered.

Bella didn't really give me much time to think she had started to attack my neck and my growl only seemed to get louder. I had moved her so that she was sitting on my lap; I was definitely enjoying this more, with her being closer to me. It was moments like this that I wasn't sure whether I would ever be able to stop, that I was just keep her all to myself.

Now that was definitely an idea.

Carlisle said that I would likely to want to keep Bella in one area about a week before the baby was born. It was like a protective instinct, that I would want to make sure that the baby would be safe. That no one would hurt Bella, it did help that Carlisle had been through all of this before; it just allowed me to understand what I would be like. What I could expect to happen.

However it still didn't seem to make me feel very calm.

Could I loose Bella, would I have to choose between them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I do not own the twilight characters, however I do own this story :D x**

**I really can't get over the amount of feedback that this story has received and I am so glad that you guys have stuck with me, it has helped me to continue on. I can't guarantee when I will be updating as life has gotten really busy, however I promise that when I can I will be writing chapters like crazy. **

**I want to give a special shout out to...**CarliseAndBella'sLove, That'sMzPeachesTYVM, cbmorefie, sogian, teambellaedward, DJW Isabella Cullen, Analitica, Edward's spouse, thelionismine, singingcaro, I 10vE y0u JazZ x, wesailattwilight, Lea1985, psychovampirefreak **and** Mireads.

**You guys are truly amazing for taking the time to write me a review; it lets me know that you understand the way that the story is developing. **

**Anyway on with the story x**

~#~#~

**BPOV**

Looking in the mirror was difficult for me, I just looked fat, and Edward and I hadn't had sex for about two weeks. I always wrapped myself up in clothes, hoping that it would hide.

I could see that it was difficult for Edward, he would wrap his arms around me and I would be trying to get out of them. Even going out shopping was hard for me because I always thought that Edward was going to go off with another female, and no matter what he said to me it didn't change my thoughts.

It must have been the hormones, because he had never given me a reason to doubt his feelings towards me. I just didn't feel pretty enough, I could see that it was eating Edward alive and in the end he couldn't take it anymore.

I was in our bedroom pulling on a long sleeved jumper and then went to pick up my dressing gown, but Edward had beaten me to it. "Bella you need to stop this, you have no reason to cover yourself up, and you're beautiful" he said.

"How can you say that have you seen me I look like a whale, I can't even see my toes" I replied.

"Bella you are carrying our baby, and you just look more beautiful to me, I love you, ever part of you and you need to realise that, Bella you won't even let me hold you anymore, and it hurts me to see you like this"

"Nothing fits anymore, I don't see how you find this attractive" I answered.

"Bella the fact that you are carrying a life inside of you and the fact that you look so sexy in my jumpers, you don't realise the amount of times that I have to try and control my emotions around you, otherwise I would just attack you" he replied.

It was in that moment that I really saw his love for me; it was a clear as day in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was in that moment, but we were both just attacking each other. Well I was attacking him and he was making sure that I was comfortable, because he was always worried that it would hurt either me or the baby. "Edward, I am so sorry that I put you through this, I just...you've been...I"

"Shh, my love I understand, it's hard to see your body change so much in a short amount of time. Just promise me that you won't push me away anymore, we are going to be supporting each other"

He wrapped me in his arms, "Now that Mummy and Daddy are all happily sedated, what does baby want to do" he cooed to my belly. I could feel that the baby had started to move inside of me, a few seconds late you could see that the baby was moving its hands along my belly, and I could see that the smile grew on Edward's face. It was in these moments, that I could really see the father that Edward was going to be. Then again Edward was always going to be a good Father, he was surrounded by a loving family that I knew would support him no matter what happened to me.

Even though I knew that it would never come to that, but it would definitely have to be something that we would need to think about, as there had been cases where the human mother had died in child birth.

**EPOV **

As the weeks were going on my instincts to keep Bella and the baby to myself were starting to grow more and more. I had brought a lot of pillows and clothes to make sure that Bella was going to be comfortable for the rest of her pregnancy.

My family were being very supportive of us, Carlisle had already made sure that everyone was going to give Bella and I the time to be together and await the arrival of our baby. I knew that this was definitely going to be difficult for Bella, mostly because she never liked to sit still, however I think our late night conversations and the fact that we were so closely connected that she understood that it was the best way to help me, to stop me from going crazy.

Watching Bella around my family, it was something that I was never going to get tired of, mostly because she just seemed to fit so perfectly.

I knew that we were going to need to start looking for a carer, the problem I had, was that I didn't want anyone near Bella. However I knew that I would somehow have to find the strength to deal with it.

Alice and Esme were organising an event so that Bella and I would be able to meet the many unmated carer's that were in the area. Bella and I didn't want to know what sex the baby was going to be, well at least till we found our baby its mate. I hoped that it wouldn't take too many of these events; however I had a feeling that Bella was going to try and make me feel as comfortable as possible.

Bella was in the bathroom at the moment, while I lay on the bed trying to control my emotions.

That's when I could hear that Bella had lost her balance; I was by her side in seconds making sure that she didn't touch the floor. It was the last thing that i needed; I didn't want her to get hurt.

Alice had been trying to take Bella out to get a dress, however the conditions were that I had to stay away, so that the dress would be a surprise. My only worry was that I was going to be causing a lot of damage while she was away, and the other fact being that Bella was never able to be that far away from me. I wondered whether I would be able to give her some of my blood again, it would be something that I would definitely need to suggest to them.

I watched as Bella got herself dressed, even though she always looked better when her clothes were on our bedroom floor.

Alice was jumping outside our bedroom door, which must mean that she had seen what I had been thinking. Once I knew that Bella was finished and that she had climbed back onto the bed with me. Alice had pushed the door open, and was already talking at a mile a minute. "Edward, I have to agree that she would be ok for a few hours. I promise that I will not leave her side the whole time that we are shopping, if it will make you feel better then I will make sure that she phones you every half an hour, so that you will be able to find out from her, how she is."

When Alice took a breath I decided that I would finally start to answer some of her questions, while also being able to fill in Bella.

"Alice I was just suggesting it, it's whether Bella feels comfortable with that, I will just make sure that I have something of Bella's with me, that way then I should be ok for a couple of hours. All I ask is if Bella's emotions start to spike make sure that you bring her straight home to me." I answered.

"Yes I can agree to that Edward"

I knew that this was definitely going to be difficult for us both, mostly because Bella always seemed to get anxious when we were parted. I just had to hope that she would be ok for a few hours.

"Bella what do you think, do you think you would be ok for a few hours if I gave you a vial of my blood again" I asked.

I could see that Bella was slowly thinking it over in her head, she seemed to be thinking. I knew that the blood was going to help the baby, even though I knew that the baby had more than enough blood from me.

"I think so, but you won't be far away right?" She replied.

"All you have to do is call my name" I replied.

Alice had left to give us a few minutes to say our goodbyes; I pulled Bella close to me and kissed her. It was almost like we were never going to see each other again. Well at least that was what it felt like for me, Bella had given me one of her blue jumpers so that I would be able to keep her scent close to me.

Once we were done, Alice had come to get Bella. I stood on the porch watching as Bella and Alice drove away. I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to go after her, that i wanted to be with her, and I felt the tugging on my chest, that always happened whenever we were too far apart. Jasper had come out to try and help my emotions even though he must have understood how I felt. "Man she will be fine; I promise you that Alice will not leave her side the whole time, why don't I help you make some preparations for your final week."

At least for a while it was going to take my mind off, even though I was already counting down till Bella would phone.

I just hoped that I was going to be able to keep my promise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: I know that it has been ages since I posted a chapter for this story, but thanks to 'SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie' who created this amazing banner for this story, and the fact that she has taken the time to even post the link to this story on twitter **** I actually love you so much. So I dedicate this chapter to you and to those that have taken the time to review and stuck with this story. **

**Anyway on with the chapter **

~#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

It definitely wasn't easy leaving Edward, and even Alice just driving down the drive, I wanted to go running back to him, but I knew that we needed to do this. I had the vial of blood that he had given me and I had feed from Edward only about an hour earlier, so I would be ok for a few more hours.

Alice was talking a lot, but it was more that she had missed my company, which to be honest so had I. We had gotten to the shopping mall within about an hour and she was already pulling me out of the car wanting to start shopping as soon as possible. However I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as straight forward as just going into one shop, Alice would want to see what all the choices were and then make the decision. She definitely had more of an eye for fashion then I did, I would just have to take her word for it.

I was also learning that Alice was only ever interested in designer clothes; then again the amount of money that the Cullen's had it was understandable.

I wasn't sure whether it was because of the way that we were dressed, or just the fact that Alice went shopping far too regularly, but all the staff seemed to be far too helpful. They were always hovering around Alice wanting to know what she was looking for, or whether there was a certain type of belt that she wanted. It was just making me want to leave the shop, however Alice seemed to be sucking it all up. However after about half an hour and a lot of moaning on my part, Alice finally found a dress that she felt would do me justice, it was a deep purple dress, which had a lace overlay. It was really pretty; she had found a lace belt that could be tied loosely over my baby bump. I had to admit she definitely had good taste, but I just couldn't help the fact that I was happy to be going home.

Before we left though I made Alice come with me to the food court, it was something that we had found out recently, that the baby would allow me to eat human food as long as I drank from Edward regularly. It had helped Edward to relax more, as I wasn't losing weight, however I could still feel that it was worried about the outcome of the pregnancy going wrong.

I decided on a burger and chips, and then decided on having a milkshake as we were leaving, I knew that Alice didn't like the smell of human food, but she seemed to hide it quite well. As we were driving up the pathway I could already see that Edward was standing there waiting, and by the looks of it he had taken his anger out of the forest behind the house. Mostly because some of the trees were no longer even in the ground, however it looked like the house was untouched. "Looks like Edward missed you" Alice said trying to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"He's trying to work on his emotions, it's a work in progress" I replied laughing with her, "I have to admit though at least I know he will always be faithful" I added.

"Yes, that is an upside to having a vampire for a mate"

Edward had opened my door as the car came to a stop, helping me out carefully. "Did you get everything that you needed?" he asked.

"Yes, it did take a while though because Alice couldn't decide between three dresses, I would have happily gone with the first one that we found, but Alice wanted to see all the choices that were available."

"I'm just glad that you are safe, and that the baby is ok, the baby wasn't any problem right?" he asked, I could hear that there was concern in his voice he was always worried that the baby was hurting me.

"I'm fine and the baby was a perfect angel" I smiled, pulling his head down to mine so that I could kiss him. "You worry too much you know that" I added.

"I love you, keeping you both safe is my first priority and I will continue to do so forever"

He picked me up in his arms and started carrying me towards the house. "Baby, you do know that I can walk, I was doing it for the few hours with Alice" I replied, thinking that it was going to get him to realise that I can still do things even though I am pregnant. "I do know this, but I also know that you need to rest a lot more then you are, so take this as a break" I could see that he was just feeling really concerned for me. He was definitely taking this whole role as being a Father very seriously. "I love you" I said as I kissed his lips.

"As I love you"

He put me down in the living room giving me the television control and allowing me to decide what we were going to watch. He had pulled a blanket around me, making sure that I was comfortably tucked in and warm, then pulling me back against him. "Do your feet hurt" he asked.

"I could tell that he had been reading a lot of pregnancy books, but I also knew that he was likely to take everything as the truth, rather than that it could happen. "Edward my feet are fine I was only walking for about an hour and a half and I made Alice rest with me when I eat lunch." I replied.

I could still see the concern in his eyes, but I also knew that he slowly understood that I was ok, but I did want his company a lot of his company. I wasn't sure how long I had been watching the television, but the next thing I know Edward is waking me up. "Bella you feel asleep, I had to wake you because Esme wanted to make you some dinner, but she wasn't sure what you fancied." He replied.

I moved so that I was sitting up, and Edward had already wrapped his arms around me. "I might just have something light, I had quite a big lunch" I replied. I took it that Esme had heard because I could hear that pots and pans had started to move within the kitchen. Edward had moved me so that I was sitting more comfortably on his lap; however I had to admit that it did make me feel a little better. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I am a little because I know that it is difficult for you to be around your family, let alone a human, but I don't want to loose our baby" I replied. I could see that Edward was taking the time to process what I had said and seemed to agree. "I may need you to stay very close to me, and if at any time you feel that my emotions are becoming out of control, feel free to take action."

I decided that I was going to play with Edward a little, "Does that mean that I can do anything, which nothing is out of the question" I asked, hoping that Edward was going to play along. "Love, don't forget that there will be an audience in the room, so you may have to keep everything pg 13." He answered, but I knew that he was playing along.

"Who says that I wouldn't want an audience?"

I could see that Edward's eyes were going black again "Bella you better be willing to follow through with that, because you can't tell me things like that without their being some action" he replied.

"Who said that I wouldn't follow through, I've always wanted to know what it would feel like to have others watching, and I know that it would definitely help you. It would be more like a public marking."

I have to admit ever since I had met Edward I had definitely done things that I would never have done previously, but he never pressured me into anything, everything was my decision, which I definitely loved. I wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen tomorrow, but I knew that it was definitely going to be interesting, I just hoped that we would find a carer for our baby, because I really don't know what I would do if the volturi killed it.

After Edward was happy with the amount that I had eaten he put me to bed, saying that tomorrow was going to be a really long day. It was only as my head was hitting the pillow that I actually realised, just how tired I really was. I could movement in the bedroom as Edward was getting changed for bed, and it was only as his arms wrapped around me that I finally let myself fall to sleep. "I love you Bella and our baby forever"

**(Dream) **

_I was walking along in a forest it looked like it was night time and as I looked around it was almost like something was following me. I tried to move faster, but whatever was behind me seemed to be able to match my speed. I managed to get to a clearing where I could see that Edward was holding a baby, but I could see that he was crying. I walked towards him wanting to find out what happened. "Edward what's wrong?" He looked up and it broke my heart. _

"_The baby didn't make it; your body wasn't strong enough"_

"_No this can't happen, he was fine, I was doing everything I was supposed to I did what Carlisle told me" I said hysterically. However Edward didn't seem to provide any sort of comfort, I just watched as he threw our baby into the fire and watched as he slowly burnt to ash. _

I woke with a start, and by the looks of it Edward had been trying to wake me up. "Bella you were shouting and you just wouldn't wake up, what did you see?" he asked.

I didn't know whether it was a sign that something was going to happen, and did it mean something was the baby going to be a boy, or was it more the fact that my mind was filling in the blanks, whatever the reason I broke down and started to tell Edward what I had seen. Edward held me as I explained the way that the dream went, and he just listened. "What do you think it means?" I asked, wondering if there was an explanation for it.

"Bella it could be nothing, it could just be the fact that you know you are going to have the baby sometime within the next few weeks, and you are worried about everything going wrong, it happens my love. We are just going to deal with everything as it happens and hope for the best" he replied.

"I know that Alice is itching to come and start getting you ready for this evening, and I have only been able to hold her off for a few hours as I really wanted you to get enough sleep. I will only be downstairs if you need me, so please don't worry just relax and enjoy being papered, at least for a little while" We got up together and helped each other get dressed, I have to admit it did make me smile when we was pulling my jeans up and he bent down to kiss my belly, and I just held him close to me. "I love you, both of you" I said. He moved his head so that he could nuzzle my stomach more and replied. "As I love you both" as he moved his hands along my stomach, I could feel that the baby seemed to be trying to follow its Father's fingers. The smile that it brought to Edward's face, it was moments like this, which made me, want to freeze time. I wasn't sure whether I ever wanted to lose them.

Alice came and got me a little while later and the torture began, well it wasn't really torture, just more time consuming. She was doing all these different things with my hair and putting different types of makeup on my face.

I didn't really have a clue what most of them did, let alone knowing what to go and buy within a store, so I left it all to Alice knowing that she would definitely have a better idea. Once she was happy with my makeup and hair she started to help me get into my dress, that was definitely a challenge, what with my baby bump and not having amazing balance, but somehow she managed it.

Around half 5, Edward was finally allowed to come up and get me, and he definitely looked like he had been struggling with his emotions. However the moment that I was back in his arms he seemed to finally relax. "I've missed you today" I said.

"I honestly can't tell you how difficult it was to stay away, but I tried because I know that you wanted to surprise me, and you do look amazing" he said as he kissed my lips. "I might just keep you too myself" he added.

"I promise you can later, once we work out whether we have found our child its carer, I want to know that the baby is going to be safe, if it decides to come early." I replied.

I could see that he was definitely agreeing, "Well let's get this started then" he took my hand as we walked down the stairs and I could hear all of the voices, we had wanted to try and not find out what the sex of the baby was going to be until the carer needed to be found, so both sex humans were here today. It did make me wonder whether it would be a little Edward or a mini me, but if I was really honest with myself I didn't mind either way, as long as the baby was healthy, that is really all I could ever ask for.

Esme had created some sort of order, however by the way that Edward was breathing it was definitely going to be a long evening. I looked up at Edward to see that his eyes were black. "You need to relax" I whispered in his ear. I saw him shiver, which must have been his body reacting to me being so close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying" I could see that he was taking deep breathing trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working and he was slowly attracting more and more attention. I could see that he was physically starting to shake with rage, and some of the humans were taking a step back. No matter what anyone said though, I couldn't be scared of him; I knew that he would never hurt me, and that this was just a reaction to having a large amount of people around me and the baby. Esme was directing a lot of the carer's into another room to try and give Edward and I a little space, I wasn't sure whether it was going to make much of a difference, but I was willing to try anything.

We finished walking downstairs and I just pulled him flush against me. "You need to breathe" I said, pulling his arms so they were completely surrounding me, but I could still see that he was having a battle inside himself. "Please look at me" I added, and watched as he shook his head to try and get some sort of control over himself. I pulled his head down so that we could kiss and that seemed to knock him out of whatever had him getting so aggressive.

"Better" I asked, I heard that he had started purring this was helping him, even though I knew that I wasn't going to be able to let this progress anymore, otherwise everyone else where was definitely going to be getting a show.

Once I knew that Edward had his control back I pulled away and as much as I could hear that he was disappointed he understood, why I had done it.

Esme and Alice had started leading people back into the room, so that we would be able to meet them and see whether any of them would be the soul mate of our child. Something deep down in me, was hoping that it wasn't time yet, I selfishly wanted to keep Edward and the baby all to myself, but I knew that I would never be able to do that.

After about 3 hours of introducing myself and listening to the many different hobbies and talents that everyone had, I was very tired. Carlisle and Esme had taken the role of thanking everyone for coming and was helping everyone to leave, while Edward sat with me in the living room allowing me to rest. "Maybe next time, when are we hosting the next event" I asked Edward.

"Mum was thinking in a few days, it will give you enough time to rest from this one, what do you think?"

"Has Alice seen anything?" I asked, I was really worried that the baby was going to come randomly, just like Edward had. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that, mostly because it was just by pure chance that I had been there.

"Bella please don't worry the baby's soul mate will arrive before it's born I promise you that"

"How can you be so sure" I asked.

"Because I have you"

"How does that prove anything?" I couldn't really understand what he was saying, yes he does have me, but how can that tell him that our baby will also find their soul mate in time. "Bella the fact that you came at the right time, I think I would have waited for you, even if you had been late. Everything will happen when it is supposed to, so there is no need to worry."

"You make it sound like I can just switch it off" I replied.

"I do know a few ways that make you speechless, we could start there"

"Mmm….I like the sound of that far too much Mr Cullen"

"Well, I better live up to expectations" with that he picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom, and let me tell you he went above and beyond what I was expectations, he actually did it multiple times.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I honestly can't get over the amount of support that this story has gained, and the fact that I still have some really loyal fans and even some new ones. Without you guys this story wouldn't have continued, I hope that this chapter will be worth the read, so please leave me a review and let me know what you think **

**If you guys want a clearer idea of when I will be posting future chapters please add me on twitter 1918Edwardlover. **

**So anyway on with the story. **

#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Edward was being very compassionate, he never left my side and he was always holding me close. I didn't really know what was going to happen in the future, all that I was really hoping for, was that Edward would stay by my side. The baby seemed to become more active as days were going on, Carlisle seemed happy with the progress that the baby was making so far, however I could also see that he looked worried, it was similar to how he was when I had arrived at the house before Edward was born, all I could hope for was that the baby's carer would arrive tonight. Or maybe Edward was right maybe the baby would wait if they knew their carer was coming.

The preparations were being made for the next event, Alice and Esme seemed to be in their element, making sure that there would be enough food and seats for everyone. I knew that Edward was still having a lot of problems with his emotions, but my touch still affected him, so there was never a lot of damage.

Edward was sitting with me in our bedroom. "Are you ok, Love?" he asked.

"For the most part yes, I'm just really tired" I replied.

"Would you like some more blood" he asked. "It might make you feel better" he added. I could see that he really wanted to do something, even though he wasn't always sure what to do. It meant a lot to me, mostly because no one had ever paid so much attention to me before, what with having so many brothers and sisters; it was sometimes difficult to get noticed. Ever since Edward had laid eyes on me, he had never left my side. No matter what Carlisle had said about it being strange, it hadn't resulted in anything bad happening, well at least not yet.

"I'm honestly ok Edward, the baby is just a little active today, maybe that's a sign" I replied.

I could see that he was still very worried about me, however when he could see the baby moving inside of me, he couldn't seem to stop the smile coming to his face. "I think he knows that Daddy is here" I added, which only seemed to make him smile longer, he moved his hand along my stomach, which only seemed to make the baby kick harder, it didn't hurt though, that was the strange part.

The evening seemed to come far too soon, and as much as I wanted to just lie with Edward I knew that we were going to have to face the carer's if I wanted any chance for my baby. Edward helped me to get dressed and then we were walking down the stairs to greet the guests. Edward seemed a lot calmer today and I wasn't sure whether it was because he had me so close to him, or just the fact that we had, had a lot of sex recently. Whatever the reason it did help me to relax and meant that we could socialise more, to see whether anyone here was going to be the baby's carer. I heard Edward growl as someone approached and when I looked up I could understand why. The vibes that I was getting from the person, it made me want to run and get away, I didn't think that my baby would be safe. As I went to move I felt Edward pull me closer, but he had done it in such a way that he had put himself in front of me. The carer's seemed to have made a huge circle around us, I could see that the rest of the Cullen's were also standing close by, something was going to happen, I just wasn't sure what.

**EPOV**

I can't deny the fact that I am really worried about Bella, however it's almost like the baby understands because even when it is kicking it controls the amount of force that it uses, it's thoughts are a little confusing as they are mostly pictures, but what I get I can tell that it loves Bella very much.

When we went down for the next party I did have more control over my emotions, but it was because Bella was really relax and everyone thoughts were very positive and neutral. I felt that Bella was safe, so I knew that I would be able to relax. However it was when Jacob came in that I couldn't help the growl that left my lips and when Bella looked up at him and started to panic. My emotions got worse, I put myself between her and Jacob I would make sure that her and the baby would be safe.

"Edward when I heard that you were having a baby, at first I didn't believe it, how could anyone want to be with you? So I decided that I would just take the time to come and see whether the rumours were true. I must say Bella is far more beautiful than people have been describing"

I growled at him, he had kept walking towards us, he knew that if he came any closer I couldn't be accountable for my actions. However he seemed far too confident about that fact, which had me wondering whether he had other ideas.

My anger only seemed to grow as time was going on. I had tried to keep Bella away from Jacob, mostly because I knew that he was going to upset her. However I knew that there was now no way that I would be able to keep her away.

I could see that what Jacob was saying was making Bella upset, in the fact that he was saying such horrible things about me.

I had tried to stay calm, but he had pushed me too far and within seconds I was holding him against the wall. "Take it back" I was shouting in his face. However he just started laughing. "You do realise that you look like the bad guy, or would want to mate with your kid, when they might have to see temperamental beast all the time" I knew that he was right, but I also knew that he had to be punished. "Jacob leave before I do something that I won't regret"

I hoped that he would get the idea that I could kill him, mostly because I looked at him as a threat to both Bella and the baby, however just seemed to find it all very entertaining. "Edward, if you are this possessive of Bella, how are you going to cope when the baby is born, haven't you thought about the fact that you will then have to share her."

He knew that he was getting a rise out of me, and the problem was that I was slowly losing more and more control. That was when I felt Bella behind me and my anger left "Baby just let him go, it's not worth it" she said and I just dropped him and wrapped my arms back around Bella. Jasper and Emmett made sure that Jacob was kicked out; the only thing I was thankful for was that he didn't mate with our child.

Everyone seemed to carry on, I did notice that a few people left, but thankfully most stayed. There was one girl that seemed to hide in the shadows; it looked like Bella had noticed her because she moved us over towards her. Bella had started to talk to her asking what her name was and where she had travelled from that was when I heard Bella gasp, "Edward he's chosen he wants to see her"

Carlisle wasn't far behind me as I carried Bella up the stairs closed followed by my son's mate Emma.

I could see that Bella was in pain, which only made my emotions worse, because I wanted to stop her pain. However I knew that this had to happen, Carlisle was sorting out the tools that he would need to deliver the baby, and gave me the pills that Bella could take that would help produce her pain. I could hear that my son was trying to get out of Bella on his own, which only seemed to make Bella scream more, Carlisle was then working at vampire speed and managed to get our son out before he did too much damage. Once Carlisle had cleaned him up, he gave me our son.

In that moment, it was when I truly felt like a Father, I moved so that Bella could see our son, I knew that she was tired, but she was soon holding her arms out to be able to hold him. He was so gentle with her and he just sat and stared at her for a few minutes, before he started to cry.

Emma looked to me before picking up our son wanting to make sure that it was ok to do so, and as soon as she held him his tears stopped. "It brings back memories you know" Bella said beside me. "I just wonder whether he is as possessive as you were" she added.

I looked to Bella, "No one will ever be as possessive as I am ok you"

Once Carlisle was happy that the baby was healthy and that Bella was ok, he soon left to give us some space. Emma was sitting in a rocking chair and our son had finally fallen to sleep. "What are you going to call him" she asked. It was only in that moment, that I realised that Bella and I hadn't really thought about names, "What about Damon" Bella asked. "Damon Anthony Cullen" I replied.

"I think it has a nice ring to it" Bella replied.

"I know something else that uses a ring" with that I got down on one knee, it was in that moment that I knew that Bella really is my everything, and I knew it even before I could see her. We had, had a ceremony that meant that we were bound, but we had never had a wedding and I really wanted to give Bella everything. She had given me a beautiful son, but it was more than that, she loved me no matter what happened, or whoever tried to get between us.

"Bella will you do me the greatest honour, will you become my wife?"

I could see that her eyes had filled up, but she had started nodding her head, more than likely because she couldn't get the words out. "Y…..yes" I was already up and kissing her, which Emma must have taken as her cue to leave the room. "Thank god you said yes"

"You really thought that I would say no, after everything we've been through and the fact that I am bound to you" she replied.

"I never know what you are going to do my love, I can only have hope" she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer, I put the ring on her finger, so that everyone would know that she was mine. I had a feeling that Alice and Mum were going to want to get involved with all the wedding preparation, but for this moment I just wanted to be with Bella. The noise downstairs seemed to get less and less, which must have meant that all the guests were told to leave, before the baby was born to ensure that no one was hurt.

I could hear that Damon was giggling downstairs, which must have meant that he was enjoying something that Emma was doing.

I have a little family of my own, and Jacob had been wrong, I loved Damon and the way that interacted with Bella. I knew that he would never hurt her; he was watching her movements and making sure that he wouldn't bruise her. Maybe that was his power; he could control his strength, which would definitely come in handy when he started school.

Bella had started kissing down my neck which soon had her lying beneath me. "Bella you know that you can't do that and not expect a reaction out of me"

"What if I'm looking for one" she replied.

A growl left through my lips which caused Bella to moan in return, "Love you know that we have to wait a few weeks to make sure that you are properly healed" I replied. I could hear that she had groaned with annoyance, "Can't you just….." "Mmmmm…."

"Sorry, Bella I didn't quite catch that"

I had put one finger inside of her, hoping that at least for now this would be enough, even though I knew that nothing was ever enough with Bella, I always craved her, no matter what sort of contact I had with her, it was something that I knew I would always enjoy. She was trying to move underneath me, which meant that she was getting close. I started kissing her neck, which only made her breathe heavier. "Edward, please I'm so close"

"I know, Love just a little bit longer"

Within minutes I felt her come apart, she really is a beauty to look upon.

"I love you so much" she replied.

"What does because I made you come" I replied.

"That's one of the reasons, but mostly because of your crazily possessive, but equally romantic personality."

"I love you more then you will ever know"

Not long after that Bella fell asleep, but she made sure that I had climbed into bed next to her and was holding her close. This was where I always wanted to be, and listening to her talk as she dreamed, whether she knew that she did it or not, I really didn't care it allowed me to hear some of what she thought, because she would finally relax and let me listen.


End file.
